


Goodbye Despair, Hello Future

by GamingFennex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingFennex/pseuds/GamingFennex
Summary: A story of despair, told anew.When a story changes at one point...an entirely new one is born.---------------------------------------------------------An AU retelling of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. With an all new death order, all new relationships, all new murders, and a tweaked plot. Things are about to get interesting.





	1. Preface

There are few games in my life that have made me cry. Not feel sad, not make me want to cry, but physically, actually cry. I can count them on one hand.

Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter.

Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.

Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair.

This last particular one is obviously one I shall discuss further.

See, the way that this crying came to be was from a very...unique scenario. I was spoiled for the game in a few aspects. I technically had seen the whole thing, when I was younger, but I’d forgotten a lot of it. For those of you who were hoping to somehow avoid DR spoilers in this, please, go now, so I can explain myself further. This whole thing will spoil the canon anyway.

…

I mean it, this is a game you don’t want to be spoiled for.

…

I’m not kidding. This is your *last* chance.

…

…

Okay, I know I said I was spoiled and I still cried, but I feel like this is an experience best done without being spoiled. You gotta trust me here.

…

…

Last warning. After this, I’m spoiling. Got it?

…

…

…

...are they gone? Sweet.

All I could remember was that Teruteru killed Byakuya in the first chapter, Chiaki killed Nagito in the last chapter. Hiyoko dies at some point. And Fuyuhiko, Akane, and Kazuichi all survive, too.

So, a lot of the fates seemed pretty set in stone, right?

Well.

Chapter 4. From my perspective, this is what I knew:

Most of the cast was going to survive this chapter. Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Akane, and Hajime, obviously, and Chiaki and Nagito couldn’t die yet.

Fresh off the heels of DR1, I assumed it was a suicide. I also assumed Sonia would be the culprit otherwise, but I went with suicide. After all, there’s six survivors in the last title. Why not this time?

…

I remember physically shaking when I had to select Gundham, and everything clicked.

I remember pleading and waiting for the moment they’d show why it wasn’t him.

I remember tearing up as Gundham explained himself. As he consoled his hamsters. As he said he’d never have killed for the sake of others. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

I remember wanting to shout at him, knowing that wasn’t the case thanks to finishing his FTEs shortly before Nekomaru had been killed.

I remember breaking down during his execution.

I remember crying myself to sleep immediately afterwards.

When a game is able to give you such a powerful, amazing emotional reaction...that is a good game. When a game can make you cry, can pull the rug out from under you, that is a great game.

That is why I love the Danganronpa series so much. But also...why I feel critical towards it.

DR2 is not perfect by any means. Fuyuhiko’s arc stops in chapter 3, and he becomes dull. Sonia doesn’t have an arc, and is used like a plot tool. (No, seriously. She’s a fan of the occult and killers for exactly as long as it’s needed for CH2. She’s the one who ends up getting Hiyoko to go to the music venue to die. She’s the one that they force into a ship so Gundham has someone to cry over his fate, even though they have little real chemistry out of just showing they have a crush on each other. She’s the one who cries out for Chiaki so Hajime has someone to battle, even though she virtually never interacts with Chiaki before then. Sonia’s more of a plot device than a character.) The only decent survivors are Akane and Kazuichi, and even then they’re not that interesting, and Kazuichi could have been so much more than he was. Characters like Hiyoko and Ibuki are cut off before they can have an arc. There were many decisions that felt...bad for the game.

Don’t get me wrong. I love DR1, DR2, and V3, even the animes and Another Episode. But sometimes, they can flop character-wise.

So...what’s a guy to do when they’re passionate about a game, but feel like it could be done better.

Apparently, vainly write a fanfiction depicting how they would have gone about it.

But on a serious note...this is a passion project. Both a love letter, and a critique, to one of my favorite games of all time.

This is DR2, and yet, not Goodbye Despair. Things will be the same, yet different. There will be echoes of what is true in DR2, and yet also, new visions and truths.

It’s the same story. But all the same, a new one.

Goodbye, Despair. Hello, Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for making it this far! Keep reading, won't ya?


	2. Foreword

Hey...I’m happy you’ve made it this far.

Not that that it’s hard to get this deep, I don’t mean it like that. I’m just happy that I get a chance to talk to you.

Something could have happened between now, and you starting this, you know? You could have gotten bored, or maybe something important pulled you away...that’d be really bad luck.

But I don’t really see luck as anything too special. It’s just...well, how do I even put this?

It’s just your particular fate. We’re all destined for something. Each and every one of us.

Maybe it’s something big, or maybe it’s something small. We may just be fated to be a flash in the pan for someone, or something, bigger than us.

Some people find that scary, but I don’t! It’s nice to have a purpose. Comforting, even.

But...y’know, it’s hard to say what your fate will be, thinking about it.

You ever hear about alternate universes?

Hey, hey, relax. I’m not about to get scientific on you, I don’t understand it that deeply, myself.

But it’s sort of like...alternate paths in life.

Let’s say if when you were young, there was an accident. And your parents died. How would your life be different?

Well, in some other universe...that’s just your reality. Another you’s going through that.

Or on less meaningful terms, maybe you didn’t know what you wanted for lunch. Meat and rice, or a sandwich.

Maybe you flip a coin, or ask a friend, but you come to a random decision. According to the Many Worlds Interpretation, this choice leads to two different timelines.

We’ll call them the rice timeline, and the sandwich timeline.

Now, even if those things don’t seem significant, maybe it leads to something bigger.

Because you went to get a sandwich, you had to stand in line. So the guy behind you had to wait longer.

The guy gets his sandwich about a minute later, steps outside and starts to drive to work.

As he passes through the intersection, a bus that ran a red light plows straight into his car.

Now, if you hadn’t eaten a sandwich...that guy may never have been in an accident.

But hey, that’s just luck, y’know? I think that’s what they call the butterfly effect…

Little things can make big changes. Well...not always. But sometimes.

That’s just what I’ve come to accept in my life. I can’t be upset for too long.

Because no matter how pathetic and useless I really am...there has to be some universe out there where I get to be the lucky me that’s made something of himself. That’s someone.

But here, I’m not someone. I’m...just a stepping stone.

But I’m not upset by that! I’m glad to be a stepping stone so someone else can smile, and have hope.

I want to bring hope to people. No matter what form that hope takes.

Because if I do that...then I really do have a purpose to be happy about.

Maybe the rest of my class won’t understand, but...they’ll be driven towards hope when I’m done. They’ll overcome whatever despair I bring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all this pre-story stuff! I promise the next chapter actually starts the story!


	3. 1-1

Chapter 1: Destined Despair

Chapter 1-1

Hajime thoughtfully swirled the orange juice in his glass, just as he registered the flash from Mahiru’s camera. He had to shut his eyes tightly for a second to blink out the flash, before taking the opportunity to glance around at the party. His earlier uneasiness about things had melted away as he saw everyone talking amongst themselves, some people sampling Teruteru’s fine dishes, with the occasional laughter from some groups. This would have felt unnerving during the first day, when they’d been introduced to the killing game, but now? It was reassuring. Something he wanted to settle down and enjoy. They all felt like friends, and nothing else mattered right now. Least of all Monokuma’s stupid game.

Hajime glanced towards Byakuya, who was busy juggling Nekomaru’s cries of needing to take a shit, Gundham’s panic over his earring, and Akane devouring her way through Teruteru’s feast. Teruteru was already shuffling off towards the kitchen to replenish the dishes, clearly knowing Byakuya was fighting a losing battle with her. Mahiru was already walking over towards them to keep the moment of chaos immortalized. The one who’d set up this party...why couldn’t Hajime place why he’d do such a thing? From what little Hajime knew of him, he knew Byakuya didn’t seem like the type to hold a party. He was motivational at times, sure, but just standing around, talking with food? It didn’t seem like something he’d do, at least not out of the blue. Well, save for the food part. Now that was believable. Still, Hajime was confused about Byakuya’s motivation.

“Hey, Hajime! You okay?”

Hajime glanced behind him, seeing that Nagito was leaning against the wall, giving him a friendly wave, which contrasted the look of slight concern on the boy’s face. Hajime smiled as he faced him. Ah, Nagito. He was such a worrywart sometimes. Ever since Hajime woke up on his back on the beach, it’s felt like Nagito’s been concerned about him constantly. Nagito wore concern for everyone, to some degree, even if it felt subtle, but Hajime had picked up on a bias towards himself. He could only assume it was because he was the only one couldn’t remember his own talent.

Hajime put up a hand to try and ease Nagito’s doubts. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Just thinking about things.” That seemed to make Nagito smile more easily.

“Relax, Hajime. You should just go talk with the others. I doubt that orange juice makes for a very good conversational partner.” Hajime took a sip of said juice, perhaps in form of protest.

“I’ll have you know this is rather good Orange Juice. But yeah…I definitely will,” Hajime reassured. He then tilted his head. “But...why aren’t you, Nagito? You don’t even have a drink.”

Nagito put up his hands, chuckling. “Oh, I’m fine, I’m fine. I don’t want to intrude on you guys. I’m...not really worth talking to much. I’d just bore the others.” Hajime couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head.

“Nagito, you should relax, too. You shouldn’t close yourself off because you don’t feel “worthy”. You should have some fun, too.” Hajime tilted his glass towards Nagito a bit, eyebrows raised. “At least grab something to drink.”

Nagito closed his eyes and smiled. “Well...I guess I can try. I’d be lying if I didn’t want to. I just feel like I might rub some of you the wrong way. I don’t want to discomfort anyone.” Hajime rolled his eyes a little bit. Nagito wasn’t as bad as he described himself. He was genuinely charming at times, at least to Hajime. How could he ever rub someone the wrong way?

Nagito then opened his eyes as he looked to Hajime with a softer smile than the last. “Sometimes, I’m happy just watching from the sidelines. I just want to see you all succeed.”

*beep beep.*

Hajime looked up, distracted from his conversation with Nagito. Wait...did he just hear something?

And that was when everything went black.

No, Hajime wasn’t dead, nor was he unconscious. It was just that the lights had gone out. ‘A blackout?’ He wondered silently to himself. Soon, though, panicked talking rose up from everyone, and the sounds of people starting to stumble and feel around filled the air, as panic began to set in.

“W-what the hell just happened?”  
“G-gah! Who’d I just bump into?”

“Guys, j-just stay calm, I’m sure everything will be just fine!”

“You stupid moron, you nearly just knocked me over!”

“WAAAAUGH! SORRYYYY!”

“H-huh? It’s dark in here, too? I thought it was just the kitchen, w-where are you guys?”

“What the hell? What’s going on here?!”

It was hard to discern what was happening. The way the building was set up, there wasn’t even a way for light to come in from the outside...no matter how long they were in here, they wouldn’t be able to see unless the lights came back on.

“...w-what…? But…”

“Geez, can someone get the lights on already? I can’t grab anymore food until I can see it!”

“...maybe someone should flip the breaker?”

“Okay, just...hang on, give me like five seconds…!”

That seemed to satisfy some people, as it got much quieter. The sound of whoever had said that shuffling along the wall could be heard, as they made their way towards the breaker. It felt like an eternity, and yet, not very long at all, until finally, the lights came back on all at once.

It was almost too much, blinding Hajime again, meaning he had to squint to see for the second time in a few minutes. He looked around...it looked like mostly everyone was here.

“E-eek!”

Hajime turned towards the sudden screech as he heard it, and right before his eyes...was a shocking scene.

There, on the ground, was Mikan. It seems at some point, she’d managed to trip over something, as she now lay sprawled on one of the tables of food. She was spread out, dazed and embarrassed, covered in food, her skirt blown up, leaving her...compromised. Akane had taken a few steps back in shock at the scene, having been eating there shortly before. Mikan tried to cover her face in shame. “I-I-I’m so sorry! I must have tripped again…!”

Akane had to fight back tears as she clenched her fist. “...n-no...all this precious food...gone…”

Teruteru, in the meanwhile, was scuttling around the table, collecting food from around her, in an effort to try and avoid her getting any more messy than she already wa-ahahaha, okay, I can’t write that with a straight face, he was totally using the impromptu cleanup as a way to look at her ass from multiple angles. Let’s not kid ourselves. He was quickly yanked back and away by Mahiru, though, by the ear, dragging him away from the scene, where he reached out towards it with a heartbroken “noooooooo…!”

...Hajime felt weird for a moment as he saw that. Like something was off about that, but he didn’t know what.

Nekomaru made his way over to Mikan and helped her up, smoothing her skirt down for her, using his powerful hands to wipe her off as respectfully as possible. Gundham, bewildered, had caught Ibuki in his arms when she fell back, foaming at the mouth, hearts practically exploding from her eyes, fanning herself and giggling. “Ibuki’s gonna treasure that forever…”

While Mikan was pleading for anyone who’d listen to forgive her, and Nekomaru shouted at her to try and calm her down, Kazuichi walked back in, seeming to be the one who went to re-trip the breaker. He wiped his brow and whistled when he saw the lights were on. “Phew, looks like they’re on in here, too!”

Hiyoko cheered. “Hooray! Kazuichi actually did something right for once!”

Kazuichi ran a hand through his hair under his beanie. “...a-actually, this wasn’t me. I couldn’t actually find my way back to the office…

Hiyoko deflated. “I take back what I said...you’re *never* useful, you greasy monkey!”

Hajime seemed surprised. “But, wait, then why did the lights come back on?”

Kazuichi chuckled nervously. “Beats me…I couldn’t even see where I was going in the darkness, maybe someone else could…?”

Mahiru sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. “Geez…”

Hajime then looked around. Byakuya seemed shaken, but had his arms folded as he looked around at everyone in the room, trying to remain composed. He glanced around quickly for a moment, before his breath hitched a moment.

“...everyone? I need your attention. Has anyone seen Nagito?”

The group fell silent, looking around. Sonia cocked her head. “...Nagito…? Where could he have gone?”

Sure enough, Nagito seems to have just vanished. No sign of him anywhere.

Hiyoko harrumphed, crossing her arms. “Who cares what that stinky hobo is up to? He was kinda creepy anyway…”

Mahiru glared. “You shouldn’t talk that way about him, he might be in trouble.”

Kazuichi shrugged. “Maybe he’s the one who got the lights back on?”

Byakuya sighed. “Whatever the reason, I believe it’s evident that we should look for him. This party is officially paused until we find Nagito! It’s time for us to go searching!” There were a few groans at that, but mostly everyone understood the importance of it.

Hiyoko trotted off in annoyance. “When I find him, I’m gonna stomp his toes until he cries…!”

Hajime couldn’t help but feel worried...did Nagito get freaked out by the lights going out? He may have just feld back to his cottage to try and avoid having to talk to the others...but the others might have seen that, right? He strolled out of the room, hoping to figure out where he went.

To make sure his theory was possible, he headed towards the entrance, where Chiaki would have been. He strolled past as everyone split up, notably a certain large, beefy team manager pushing past him as he dashed for the bathroom.

Sure enough, she was out on the steps, one hand holding a gaming device. It wasn’t on, so Hajime assumed she was just holding that for comfort, since she needed to remain vigilant. Monomi was chilling nearby, kicking her feet a little as she lay down on her tummy. Hajime cleared her throat. Monomi practically launched a mile up in shock, while Chiaki needed a second to turn and look. She tilted her head. “...oh...Hajime...isn’t it too early for the party to be over…?”

Monomi skittered over, looking up at Hajime. “Oh, it has to be, right?! Gowah...I would be so sad if it ended before I had the chance to join in…” Hajime reached down, patting Monomi’s head.

Hajime sighed. “No, it’s...on pause. There was a blackout, or something like that. But Nagito went missing during it, did you see him come by here?”

Chiaki simply shook her head, looking down. “...no. Sorry.” She sighed a little. “...” She looked at her game a little bit.

Hajime rubbed his neck. “W-well, that eliminates a lot of possibilities, so thank you for being so sure.” Chiaki threw up a thumbs-up, staring off into space a little. Hajime sighed. He waved to them and wished them luck as he headed back inside. That’s where Nagito had to be, right…?

Eventually, the partygoers had reconvened in the party room. Everyone looked towards Hajime as he entered. Hajime scanned the group but...still no Nagito. Byakuya quickly pointed a hammy finger at Hajime. “You, there! You went to the entrance, right? Was there any sign of Nagito there?”

Hajime waved his hands. “N-no, actually. Chiaki hasn’t seen him at all.” Byakuya let his finger trail back to adjust his glasses. “...I see…”

Gundham looked around. “...then...there is but one possibility! An interdimensional hellspawn must have passed through our realm and stole him away! That brief moment of eclipse gave him his chance to come through in the darkness they required...what a fiend!”

Mahiru rolled her eyes. “...I don’t think so, Gundham.”

Kazuichi pulled on his hat. “Well, nobody was in the office. Where the heck could he have gone?”

Byakuya’s gaze flicked over when he heard that. “...nobody? Isn’t Peko there?”

Kazuichi shook his head. “Ah...no, she wasn’t, I didn’t see her at all.”

Ibuki scratched her chin, sticking out her bottom lip as she clenched her eyes shut. “Hmm...it’s like we’re all vanishing one by one...alright, everyone, find someone to hold hands with! If you start to vanish, just tug on the shirt hem of your buddy to let them know, ‘kay~?”

Hajime looked aside, and he noticed Akane had been relatively quiet during all of this, but was oddly sniffing the air. She walked along as she sniffed, looking...odd. Hajime stepped over. “...Akane? What are you doing?”

Akane looked back. “Okay, like...any of ‘yall smell something…?”

Teruteru let his palm press to his neck. “Y’sure it isn’t just my cooking, Akane?”

Akane shook her head. “No, no, it’s not that, it’s-”

Nekomaru pumped his fists. “W-well you can all be certain that it isn’t meeeee!!! I didn’t make any smells whatsoever!”

Akane waved him off with quick, violent waves of one hand, a little annoyed. “No, it ain’t like that either, Nekomaru! It’s like...blood or something.”

A wave of silence draped the room as she said that. Not a good prospect. Before anyone could ask further, Akane sniffed more, walking along, before stopping. She was like some kind of bloodhound. She squatted down to the ground, looking around, sniffing twice more, before pointing at the table. “...there. It’s comin’ from over there…!” She was pointing towards a table near the back, that was mostly empty. All eyes were on it as she let her finger trail in the air for everyone.

Hajime broke the silence, walking over towards the table a little bit. Raw curiosity fueled him. What could Akane possibly be smelling from over there? “I-I’m sure it’s nothing...probably something from when Mikan tripped on the table…” Mikan became flush at possibility, but stayed quiet. Clearly nothing was on the table at this distance...but maybe something was...under it? He shook his head. No, no that’s impossible.

“There’s just no way, right?” As Hajime gripped the fabric, he stopped. He paused...he felt like fear had just risen up in his chest all of a sudden. But...no, no, That’s not a possibility, no way something like that could be true. So stop being nervous already! “There’s just no way that’s possible!” And with that, Hajime let himself tug up the tablecloth, revealing what was underneath.

...and that was when those unfortunate to be in the room for the party were treated to a sight none of them would get out of their minds anytime soon. It would burn into them, render them scarred. Scarred with...the first taste of despair, even if it would dig deeper for some more than others.

Under the table was a bloody mess. A splattered puddle of it was soaking the wood, staining the inside of the tablecloth. On the ground, there was a bloodied, yet oddly colored knife...just inches away from the corpse of Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, who lay disturbingly still face-down in the blood. He looked like he’d been shredded.

And this discovery was only a taste of what the pain that would resonate throughout the students would be. It was only the start to...the despair that would get a foothold in all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, what a way to kick things off, right?
> 
> I wanted to start here, because for one, there's not too much to change from earlier. Besides, if you're reading this, you already know what happened before, right? Besides, it's probably good to get right in on the action.
> 
> So, the first death! Surprising to anyone? Or perhaps to no one?
> 
> I don't know how often this will be updated, but I plan on doing updates. I just have work and college to deal with, but I promise there's much, much more to come out of this!


	4. Chapter 1-2 (Deadly)

The feeling that washed through Hajime as he stared at the corpse of someone that he, just minutes ago, could call a friend. And now, just like that, he was dead. It was a mix between a great pain, complete terror, and total emptiness. He wasn’t sure what to call it...was this...despair? Was this what that stupid bear was talking about?

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as Mikan’s horrified shriek broke the silence that had settled for a few moments with the group. “E-EEEEEK! N-Nagito!” As she rushed over, the others began to react as well.

Ibuki was foaming at the mouth, eyes rolling back in her head as she slooowly melted down to the ground, crumpled. Nekomaru was yelling something indiscernible, but let it be known it was something involving “shit”, I’m sure. Sonia was fanning herself, one hand on a table, trying to remain calm. Hiyoko looked more disgusted than anything, her lip curling and her nose scrunching, like she was watching someone throw up. Gundham had his teeth clenched as he gripped his chest, his other hand rushing to cover his hamsters’ eyes, stuffing them in his scarf, staring with what looked like anger and horror at the corpse. Mahiru just covered her mouth, tears in her eyes, unable to make a sound. Teruteru was screaming, his hands grasping for his hair, quaking in his boots. Akane looked confused, her eyes widened as she stared in shock at the corpse under the table. And Kazuichi had resorted to covering his eyes with his beanie, but fearful tears were spotted before he could cover his eyes fully.

Finally, Byakuya stood alone, looking uncharacteristically shaken, a half-clenched hand in front of his neck, as if unsure what to grab, his collar, his mouth, or otherwise. His normally composed behavior was replaced with wide eyes with shrunken pupils, looking both shocked and saddened at the scene in front of him. He just seemed at a loss for words.

*DING DONG DONG DING...*

That noise snapped everyone into focus. What had just transpired could have only taken moments at the most. A monitor in that room clicked on, showing Monokuma, who, mockingly, seemed to be lounging in a beach chair, drinking some kind of fruity cocktail, almost like how one would expect a fun-loving sea captain to update his crew.

“A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”

Following that, the monitor clicked off without a word.

“Aw, man! I’m so proud of that performance! Really brings a tear to a bear’s eye, don’tcha think…?”

The class collectively cried out and took a good few steps away from the monopedal bear that had appeared seemingly from nowhere, wiping away non-existent tears from his eyes.

Mikan, who’d thumped her head on the underside of the table, since she’d been desperately checking Nagito’s body, climbed out, rubbing her head. “O-owie...u-um...I-I’m afraid to say that...N-Nagito really is dead…”

Hiyoko chimed in with a snarky “We already knew that, pig-head! Didn’t you hear the stupid bear’s stupid announcement?”

While Mikan was reeling, throwing apologies her way, Monokuma strutted up to Hiyoko, reeling back one of his legs, and kicking her right in the shin. While this normally would be, say, completely harmless from someone that looks like a teddy bear, the metal bear’s metal foot resulted in quite the painful impact for Hiyoko, who instantly started to hop on her other leg, starting to cry loudly.

“W-WAAAAH! What’d you do *that* for…?!”

Monokuma folded his arms. “I am *not* a stupid bear! Maybe that’ll show you not to call me that anymore, you...you...banana girl! (Yeesh, really? ‘Banana Girl’? I can do better than that, surely...)”

Hiyoko stomped her foot, her cries going quiet as she just stared at Monokuma angrily with tears rolling down her cheeks, either because she realized she brought it upon herself, or maybe just so she wasn’t crying at something like this in front of everyone. Y’know, disregarding the whole dead body thing for a minute.

Hajime stepped forward towards Monokuma, a fist clenched. “What do you want, Monokuma? Why are you here?”

Monokuma put his hands to his cheeks. “Oh, you mean besides the fact that one of your compadres has kicked the bucket? Well, gloating, for one! Betcha a bunch of you had enough faith that nobody would actually do it, huh? Well, that’s a corpse! And it ain’t mine!” Monokuma began to dance, rolling his arms over one another in a pedal motion. You all know the one. You’ve all done it at least once.

Mahiru looked like she was going to say something, when Byakuya barged past, pointing down at Monokuma. Mahiru sighed and looked away, arms folded. Byakuya sounded quite stern. “Listen here. I will not stand by as you gloat over such a vile victory. By the name of my family, you *will* pay for this.”

Monokuma just laughed at him. “Like I said, I’m not the one who killed him! You all have to figure that out for yourselves! And since I can’t trust your smarts as far as I can fling them, and trust me, brain matter splatter can go places, I’ve decided to give you a little bit of help!” With that, he lifted a paw, holding what looked like an oversized deck of cards. But in reality, it was 15 tablets, which he quickly began passing out to the people currently at the crime scene.

Hajime took his own tablet, tapping the screen. It lit up. Hajime held the tablet at arms’ length away from him. “...Monokuma File…?”

Monokuma snapped a finger at Hajime and pointed at him as he passed. “Correct-a-mundo! You can consider this an autopsy report, since you guys can’t really do those yourself! Well...one of you *almost* can…” A few eyes fell on Mikan, who quickly covered her face with her arms in bashfulness. Well, at least they had that going for them.

While they were being handed out, an unlikely quartet arrived. Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Monomi all entered the room. It wasn’t long before they saw the elephant in the room. Or the body under the table. Both are very hard to miss. Chiaki’s expression was a bit dead, until her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed, the expression transition bizarre, and nearly comical. Fuyuhiko didn’t appear bothered, simply folding his arms and looking away. Peko was gripping her sword’s hilt, though it was more to steady her nerves, rather than out of desire to use it. Monomi, meanwhile, was squishing her chubby widdle cheeks in horror. One could add a squeaky sound effect for comedic effect! In fact, I will! *Squea-KY!* Ha ha ha! Suck a hilarious expression of horror at someone’s brutal murder!

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “For fuck’s sake...seriously? You guys couldn’t keep it together?”

Akane clenched a fist as she pointed at the baby face gangster. “Where do you get off criticizing us! You weren’t even at the party!”

Fuyuhiko shook his head. “Do you blame me, considering what happened? Goddamn bitch…”

While Nekomaru held Akane in the air by the scruff of her neck to prevent murder number two from occurring early, Chiaki silently walked over and knelt by Nagito’s corpse, viewing it in disturbed silence. She said nothing.

Monomi grabbed her ears and pulled them over her eyes.* “Ugguuuuu...I *knew* nothing good would happen at a party without teacher supervision...I thought it’d be something more like icky sex things…”

While she was mourning the loss of a student, Kazuichi came out of nowhere, kicking Monomi in frustration. “What the hell are you acting all sad for? You’re on HIS side, aren’t you?!”

Monomi tumbled along the floor, smacking face-first into a wall. Monokuma gave a thumbs-up to show his approval at the tormenting of his sibling.

Mahiru headed over, tugging Kazuichi’s ear sternly while he wilted, letting out soft screeches of pain. Mahiru scowled. “Stop it! We still don’t know for sure! And we do *not* kick someone who’s mourning!”

Kazuichi struggled. “She looks *just* like him! Do you seriously need more proof?” Mahiru yanked his ear once, before folding her arms, while Kazuichi quietly let out cries of pain to himself.

Meanwhile, on the calmer end of things, Sonia and Teruteru were looking over the Monokuma file together. Sonia read aloud slowly, just to make sure she was reading it correctly, not 100% perfect with the foreign language she’d committed to speaking to fit in with her peers. “The victim's body was discovered in the dining hall of the old building near the Hotel Mirai...The estimated time of death is...11:30 p.m. The victim was repeatedly slashed over ten times between the throat and ab...domino...oh! Abdominal region, resulting in death. Aside from that, the body has no other external injuries, and no chemicals such as poison were detected….” Sonia sighed, a hand on her cheek. “What do you think, Teruteru? Does anything stand out to you…?”

Teruteru, who had expertly positioned himself to have to look up at Sonia past her chest, nodded a little. “Yes, yes, a few things, actually...but the relevant thing is that I don’t see nothin’ too handy there, aside from the last sentence...we already knew the majority of those things.”

Hajime reviewed the file himself. Monokuma had wandered off elsewhere by now, so he was left to his own thoughts…’Nagito...who would do this to you? And why…?’ Hajime had no answers. But he knew what he could do to take a step towards understanding both.

It was time to investigate.

While everyone was slowly taking their time getting used to things, mostly the body, the Monokuma file, and their own feelings, some had started to investigate, recognizing the severity of the situation. Hajime felt it necessary to view his fallen friend first. So, he went back to his body, kneeling by it.

By this point, Mikan had gotten to work, wanting to contribute in the only way she knew how. She was carefully examining Nagito, having carefully rolled him over to examine his wounds, after asking Mahiru to take photos first. Hajime had to look at Nagito’s body in glances...but he was able to gather more information by sight. He saw what the Monokuma file meant by “slashes”...there were rough lines along his body, like someone had plunged a blade in and tugged it down. Hence the “shredded” appearance that Hajime had perceived upon first looking at the body. It was like a monster just reached out and clawed his body...except, more uniform. Hajime glanced at the knife that lay nearby. The thing was just soaked with blood...Hajime had to avert his gaze to Mikan.

Mikan had a calm demeanor as she examined the body, but her face wore all the concern she had in her. She took deep breaths between gentle examinations of his body. She let a breath out of her nose, her hands grasping each other tightly, some blood staining her finger tips from the examination, trembling from the experience. Mikan looked to Hajime, realizing she should probably state her findings. That must be what he’s here for, right? She looked down at the floor as she spoke. “U-um...s-so, it seems the Monokuma file is correct...a-as much as I’m able to determine. H-he’s obviously fresh, and we can all see the lines...no telltale signs of poisoning, or other wounds...so it’s s-safe to say that he was only attacked with the knife...o-oh, I’m sorry, I’m just retelling what we already know…!” She started to get upset with herself, nearly putting her hands in her hair out of stress, until Hajime grabbed her wrists, not wanting her to inadvertently get blood in her hair.

Hajime took a breath, looking to Mikan. “Mikan, it’s okay. Just calm down, is there anything else you’ve found out? It could be valuable.”

Mikan took a few breaths, not quite fully calm, but enough to not freak out. She looked down again. “U-um...I guess if I had to figure out the width of the incisions, it’d be roughly...4 millimeters thick…?” Hajime rubbed his chin. That sounded very thin, but he was no expert on knives...he looked at the knife on the ground, looking it over. He couldn’t quite eyeball the thickness of it, so he’d have to assume it was the murder weapon for now. But where could it have come from? Maybe the kitchen…? Hm.

For now, Hajime got up and decided to look elsewhere. He checked the table itself that Nagito had been under, squatting down and lifting the sheet. The knife was where it lay under the table, and there was an obvious blood stain on the ground. He followed it, looking to where Mikan had rolled Nagito over...there was a trial there, but when he’d lifted the sheet, it was obvious it hadn’t been formed yet. He figured Mahiru’s photograph would say as much. As he lifted the sheet, Hajime noticed a warm feeling on his fingers. Withdrawing them, he checked his fingers, finding wet, warm blood...well, nearly warm. The warmth in it was quickly starting to fade. He lifted the sheet again, peering under it. Sure enough, the tablecloth had blood splattered onto it. Looks like it had acted as a shield to any blood splatter, keeping it all under the table. It actually helped draw Hajime’s eyes to a piece of oddly green tape on the underside of the table. Furthermore, the floorboards themselves had blood pooling around them, creating lines along them. As Hajime looked closer, it seemed that the floorboards all around had slight gaps between then. None too large, that it would have been noticeable by walking, but it left enough room for the blood to drip down. Hajime put his fist to his chin in thought…

He stood back up, deciding to venture further from the body, starting to feel a bit sick to his stomach. Hajime glanced to the wall next to the table, noticing the A/C timer. On a hunch, Hajime walked over to it, checking the small screen. It was set to 60 degrees, and Hajime glanced up, noticing the slight cold breeze from the A/C above. He rubbed his shoulder, letting out a breath...it actually felt a little uncomfortably cold. When he’d been talking with Nagito before the blackout, he knew for a fact it hadn’t been this cold...when did it go off? He checked the screen again, noting the timer setting below it. It was set to 11:30...that *was* quite recent.

Turning the AC down a bit so it won’t be as cold, Hajime walked across the room of the party. He first stopped by Kazuichi. Hajime waved to him. “Hey, Kazuchi. Can we talk?”

Kazuichi still had his eyes hidden by his beanie, sniveling a bit. “D-dammit...h-how could this have happened…?”

Hajime cleared his throat, raising his voice a bit. “Kazuichi?”

It seems to have registered this time, as he lifted his beanie, looking towards the voice. “O-oh! Hajime, b-buddy!” He seemed to try and fake a more pleasant mood, before devolving into hysterics yet again. “Oh, what’s the use! Someone’s dead, I can’t keep smiling like everything’s okay…!”

Hajime reached out, placing a hand on Kazuichi shoulder. “Calm down, Kazuichi, I need to talk to you about something. Just take a deep breath, okay?”

Kazuichi nodded, before he took a drastically deeeeep breath. Hajime grabbed his shoulder. “H-hey, easy does it!”

Kazuichi exhaled, scratching his elbow. “What? A good machine needs good air flow, same with people! If you gotta take a deep breath, you’d better make sure that breath’s deep!”

Hajime shook his head, not even wanting to understand the logic there, or if he was even right. “Okay, so...you said you went to try and solve the blackout, right? That’s what I assumed from what you were talking to Hiyoko and Mahiru about when the lights came back on..

Kazuichi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah...I guess I did sort of say that.”

Hajime tilted his head. “But didn’t you also say you also weren’t the one who fixed it?”

Kazuichi deflated with a sigh. “Geez, I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t make me relive that awkwardness, Hajime buddy...but yeah, I’m not. Y’see, it’s actually kind of a head-scratcher.”

“What do you mean?” asked Hajime, eyebrows raising.

Kazuichi paused, before starting to walk out of the party room. “C’mere, let me show you…” Hajime nodded, quickly following him. They soon ended up in the office, staring up at a box up on the wall, near the ceiling. It was fairly high up, and as Hajime extended an arm out towards it to point at it, he knew that even if he had something to boost his height with, it’d take a lot to actually reach it. “...so that’s the breaker box?”

Kazuichi nodded. “Yep...I kind of tried to flip the breaker in here, since Peko mentioned it was in here...she kinda forgot to mention it was so high up.” He groaned, tugging the collar of his jumpsuit. “Jeez, I wish she’d told me, I spent like, way too much time feeling around for it. When the lights came back on, I had to check in here, and sure enough, there was the breaker box.

Hajime put a hand on his chin. “So, then...neither of us are able to get it on our own, who was the one to reset the breaker…?”

A familiar, cheery voice rang out behind them, sickly sweet, but dripping with torment behind it. “I did it, of course~!”

Kazuichi flinched, letting out a shriek, before grabbing his head. “D-dammit Monokuma, don’t sneak up on us like that! How the hell were you even able to-” Kazuichi turned around to face the bear.

Kazuichi’s head slowly tilted up as he looked up to the bear, seeing he was currently standing on a pair of stilts, ones comically tall, especially with Monokuma on the top of them.

Monokuma cocked his head in confusion. “...how the hell was I even able to what?”

Kazuichi hung his head, sighing. “...nevermind.”

Monokuma shrugged, and walked out after that, and outside, a shriek from someone else could be heard, seemingly Peko from being suddenly approached by a bear on stilts. Kazuichi fixed his beanie. “...hey. I just realized something. Y’know how I said I felt around for it?” He looked to Hajime. “Well...when I came in here to find it, I didn’t see Peko.” He paused, before continuing. “...what I *mean* to say is, I didn’t hear her, either. Or sense her at all when I came in. And she definitely wasn’t there when I checked here after the blackout.

Hajime’s eyebrows lifted. “Wait, really? But I thought she was supposed to be in here?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “I thought so, too. But she sure wasn’t! Which sucks, because I might have been able to boost her to reset the breaker…” He sighed, looking to the side. “If only Sonia had come with me, I would have loved to support her on my shoulders as she saved the day…”

Hajime chuckled to himself a bit. “I’m sure you would have. Well, thanks, Kazuichi. I’m going to go investigate something else.

Kazuichi gave a thumbs-up. “You got it, bro! I’m gonna look around, too.” He snapped a finger, which transformed into a finger gun as he grinned widely, sauntering off. Hajime headed on his way, too.

Just as Hajime stepped out of the office, an earth-shattering *WHAM* nearly deafened him as a door just by his ear slammed open with gusto. Nekomaru stepped out of the bathroom with a laugh.

“WAHAHAHA! Now that felt *nice*! Thought I was gonna do something undignified for a minute there-” He stopped when he saw Hajime, before putting his hands on his head. “Ah...S-SHIIIIIT! YOU DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING!” Nekomaru slammed the door shut quickly, pressing his back to it. “D-don’t go in there!”

Hajime shook his head. He didn’t need an in-depth investigation to figure out what Nekomaru was covering up. “It’s fine...I’m just amazed it took you this long. Weren’t you complaining about, um…’having to go’ during the party?

Nekomaru wiped his brow. “Yeah, I know! But the door was locked, and that stick-in-the-mud Byakuya wouldn’t let me head back to my cottage! Not even to take a shit!” He pounded his chest. “Let’s see him sing that tune when *he* really needs to take a shit, AHAHAHAHA!” 

Hajime’s eyes widened. “The door was locked? Really?” 

Nekomaru nodded. “Yep! Been tryin’ to shit the whole party, and only after all this..bullshit, does the door finally open! Not a moment too soon!

It was a totally private topic, and gross at that...it is way too weird and gross to be relevant...right?

After wishing Nekomaru on his way, Hajime decided to head off to the other side of the building, towards the kitchen. As he approached, he heard two individuals with strained tones, like they were having an argument. He looked into the kitchen, seeing Byakuya and Teruteru.

Byakuya had his arms folded. “Teruteru, you *told* me all of your kitchen tools were accounted for.”

Teruteru held the sides of his heads, pacing. “I-I thought they *were*! I counted *so* many times!’

Byakuya sighed in annoyance. “Then how do you propose they got a knife? I know for a fact that I did not fail in my body searches. So the failure must be on your end.”

Teruteru clenched his fists. “I was in here the whole evening, working and toiling on these dishes! No-one came in!” Teruteru stormed over to the expansive knife blocks. “I’m going to check again, something is *not* right here!” Teruteru poured over the blocks, seeing no empty slots. He paused, before reaching and starting to take one out.

Byakuya hitched a breath. “Teruteru…” he said, in a warning tone, fearing the worst…

Teruteru glanced back. “Y’calm down! I’m just checking them!” Teruteru pulled out each knife, one by one, placing them back after reach check. However, upon putting his hand on one of the handles, he paused, going pale. He slowly lifted his hand, to show...nothing. There was no knife in the block. He was just holding an empty knife handle.

Hajime stepped over to get a better look. “W-what…? Why’s the blade missing?”

Teruteru slapped a hand over his forehead. “Oh, lord...I’ve been had! Someone stole one of the knife blades!”

Byakuya scoffed. “Really. Why did it take you until now to notice?”

Teruteru slammed the knife handle on the counter. “I counted the knives in the blocks, I didn’t expect someone to have up and took one of my blades! They must have anticipated that or somn’!”

Hajime took the chance to examine the handle while Teruteru was ranting. It seems to be the case, there was a spot for the knife blade to go. Experimenting further, it seems the handle was held together with two metal pins. If one simply took them out, they could get the blade easily, and reassemble the handle. Notably, there was also a small piece of tape on the inside, which must have been used to keep the handle in place.

Hajime looked up. “Teruteru...could you come and confirm that the knife at the scene of the crime is the one missing here?’

Teruteru turned, taking a breath to calm himself, but he still looked fit to burst. “Well, I suppose. But it feels nearly like a formality at this point…”

Byakuya pointed at Hajime. “Smart thinking, Hajime! It’s good to check, even if the answer seems conclusive.”

Teruteru closed his eyes and sighed out of his nose in a bit of annoyance. Teruteru left with Hajime to check, while Byakuya stayed behind to keep an eye on the kitchen, just in case.

Hajime and Teruteru squatted on the ground by the knife. Using disposable gloves from the kitchen (used for sanitation purposes), Teruteru carefully lifted the knife, looking it over. “...why, yep. This appears to be the missing blade in question. 30 centimeter blade, with a thickness of 0.35 millimeters...perfect for carving up meat.” He pulled a face, somewhat disgusted by his own statement. “...I can see why this was chosen, it’s a wicked blade when it’s being misused…”

Hajime leaned in to look. But if this is the blade...Hajime pointed. “Teruteru, look at the handle.”

Teruteru blinked, leaning in. He opened his mouth, before closing it again, realizing screaming in horror was probably a terrible thing to do at a crime scene. He instead took on an angry tone. “C’nfound it! Who the hell defiled this lovely utensil?” Sure enough, the handle was...rather shoddy. It seemed to be made out of two blocks of wood with nails driven through them, the points bent to avoid the wielder from getting injured if they were to hold it. It’d been harder to tell past the blood and…

“...is that...paint?” Hajime squinted. He’d not noticed it until now, but since Teruteru’s examination had moved some of the blood, the paint was more clear. It was a green color, and it almost appeared to glow faintly in Teruteru’s hand.

Teruteru gritted his teeth. “This is disgusting treatment...the killer had no appreciation for fine cooking at all!” He pounded his fist on the floor, momentarily drawing Mikan’s attention, before she went back to watching over Nagito. “Not only did they kill someone so horrifically, not only did they defile a cooking utensil to do it, but they didn’t even give many people a chance to eat! That silver fox and the toned beauty were the only ones to even try any, to my knowledge!”

Hajime pieced together that Teruteru likely meant Peko and Akane...he sighed. “Well...maybe after this, we can finally have a chance to try your food.”

Teruteru scowled a bit. “I know one person I certainly will not be inviting to that…”

Teruteru looked over to Nagito. He was silent, looking down after a few moments. “I...I can’t believe it...I-I *won’t*...how could someone here actually…” He closed his eyes, before getting up, leaving the knife where it lay, heading out of the party room quickly after that.

Hajime stood up, about to head out, when he noticed the Duralumin case. He recalled seeing another in the office. Didn’t Byakuya bring these? He approached the case and tried to open it...locked. He kept a note to ask Byakuya about them later.

Seeing it a good idea to go outside and check, Hajime headed out of the building. He passed Fuyuhiko on the way, who was talking to Sonia, as Fuyuhiko explained “to her dumb ass”, as he put it, what the firedoor was. Heading out the door, Hajime noticed Monomi huddled against the wall, trembling. Still unsure whether her fear was genuine or an act, Hajime shook it off. He couldn’t waste time. He stepped down, looking to view the place from the outside, when he heard voices.

“...curses! The gateway is not big enough!”

“...maybe not for you, but..I might be able to fit…”

Hajime followed the voices, quickly coming to the side of the building. There, squatting by the wall, were Gundham and Chiaki, checking out a part of fencing along the bottom. Hajime cocked his head. “...what are you two doing?”

Chiaki looked up, getting up to face Hajime. “Oh, Hajime...I was trying to help Gundham find his earring. Apparently he dropped it through the floorboards at some point…”

Gundham stood up, too, holding his neck. “It is vital that we retrieve it! For if the hellhound earring is away from its home for too long, it will-”

Chiaki sighed. “Yeah...destroy the fabric of our dimension or something.” Gundham fell silent after that, at least briefly.

Hajime nodded. “Okay, but why are you over here, then?”

Chiaki pointed to the fencing. It was diagonally slatted wood, leaving gaps to see under, but no human would be able to pass through. “...these fences block off the way until the crawl space from under the building. We should be able to get to where his earring would be, but...there’s no gap to get under there with. Except for this.” On cue, Gundham pulled back some of the fencing. It was like he was prying the wood back, and it was just flexible enough to allow a glimmer of hope’s worth of space. Chiaki looked to it. “...it’s not too hard to pry back, but it’s hard to fit through…”

Gundham nodded solemnly. “My size is unfortunately too great to pass through this gate without shattering it. And given that demon bear’s rules, I am in no mood to face off against his great power and wrath…”

Chiaki raised a finger. “I think I can try fitting...I’d like to test something, anyway. Stand back, everyone.”

Gundham nodded, stepping back, as Hajime joined him. Chiaki approached the fence, similarly able to pry it back. She then carefully maneuvered herself to the gap it made. Trying to go through, she turned herself sideways, hoping to push in, but...she quickly found herself unable to venture any further. She looked down, and noticed that...well...her gamer girl frame was not doing her any favors in this. She sucked in her stomach a little to try and help, but there was no getting past her chest or hips fitting through. After a few attempts to push, she gave up, stepping out. She looked...frankly embarrassed, to say the least. And if you somehow got any enjoyment from that mental image, you should, too! I’m not here to cater to your fanservice! Not this time!

Chiaki huffed. “...I...don’t fit. The gap’s too thin for me to push through without tearing my clothes…”

Hajime patted her on the back. “Hey, you tried. You got closer than Gundham or I could. Gundham was about to raise an objection, but seeing Chiaki’s expression made him back out, just nodding along.

Gundham instead stepped back. “It seems I am wasting the time of our technomancer...I shall instead venture elsewhere to find a way under. This is a task that I shall bare, and only me alone! For the great Gundham Tanaka has a duty! Farewell, you two!” And with that, he headed off elsewhere to find some other mode of entrance.

Chiaki still looked down, so Hajime lowered himself to her level a bit. “...Chiaki, are you okay?” Chiaki didn’t respond too much, just looking away. Hajime smiled at her reassuringly. “...you’re doing your best to help. We’ll find out who killed Nagito. I’m sure we can find something important together.” Chiaki looked over to Hajime at that, her tired eyes not leaving too much viewing into the soul. But she did nod in agreement.

Chiaki raised a finger. “...um...would it be alright if I accompanied you…? I think I do better as a party member than a leader...we might be able to find something together.”

Hajime nodded. “Of course. There was a place I wanted to check anyway.”

Chiaki and Hajime ventured back inside together, Hajime leading the way to the storage room. Upon entering together, Chiaki immediately noticed something odd. She pointed at an ironing table. “...look…!” Sure enough, there were three irons plugged in, and left on...but they seemed to just be upright. The two hurried over and unplugged them to turn them off, careful not to touch the irons themselves.

Hajime cocked his head. “What on earth were these on for…? Isn’t this a fire hazard?”

Chiaki looked down a bit. “Yeah...who knows how long they’ve been on for…?”

Hajime wiped his brow, sighing. “Good thing we did, they’re just draining power if they’re on…” He carefully moved the ironing board aside, before starting to scour the storage room with Chiaki. After a while of searching together, they couldn’t find anything too important. Nothing else seemed to be touched. Not even the laundry hamper was out of place.

The two left together, Chiaki seeming a little bummed. “...I expected to find more than simply some irons left on…”

Hajime scratched his head. “Yeah, honestly, I did, too, but it’s good that we checked, right? That way there won’t be any doubts about that room.”

Chiaki nodded. “...yeah. There is one thing I wanted to check now, though...you said there was a blackout, yes?”

Hajime nodded. “Yes, why? What did you want to check?”

Chiaki didn’t answer, simply grabbing Hajime’s wrist, dragging him along with her, Hajime felt a bit flustered just being led like this, but found his legs moving for him, keeping pace. Soon, Chiaki found who she was looking for, heading straight for Ibuki.

Ibuki saw Chiaki dragging Hajime over, leaning forward a bit. “Oh, hey, Chichi! Are you giving Hajime to me as a present? Woooow, how thoughtful, and it isn’t even Ibuki’s birthday~!”

Chiaki shook her head a bit too casually to that statement for his liking. “No. I wanted to know if you heard anything during the blackout.”

Hajime blinked. Ibuki? Why her? He paused in thought briefly, before it dawned on him. Of course she’d ask Ibuki, who better to ask than a musician?

Ibuki grinned wide, also realizing this. “Oh, Ibuki hears lots of things! From the tiniest flea, to the biggest Byakuya, this musician’s ears are perfectly in tune!”

Chiaki nodded once, her tone remaining unimpressed. “So what did you hear?”

Ibuki stuck her pinky in her ear, cleaning it out a bit. “Weeeeell...Ibuki’s gotta confession to make...she couldn’t hear as much as she wanted to, since there were a lot of people talking at the time...so if someone did something quiet-like, Ibuki couldn’t hear it. There was just too much in the way, yo!”

Chiaki nodded once, again, lacking much reaction. “Please, though, what did you hear, then?”

Ibuki pumped a fist, rocketing it into the air. “Okay! Everybody get ready to suuummarize!”

Aaaaand it’s Ibuki time, everybody! Sorry, mister author man had to step down for a second! Because nobody can describe something like Ibuki can, like Ibuki can~!

So, ah, let’s see, what exactly was going on again…? Ibuki’s gotta think a second, she’s got all these noises zinging around her head, waiting to be let out, one way or another!

Oh, yeah, now I remember!

“W-what the hell just happened?” That was totally Mahiru, you can practically taste the annoyance in her tone!

“G-gah! Who’d I just bump into?” Definitely me! I said that! Betcha you expected Ibuki to say something totally crazy, right? Nope! Ibuki *did* something totally crazy! I thought I bumped into someone, but it just turns out it was a wall! What did Ibuki do to the wall in the dark? Hee hee, you’ll never know~!

“Guys, j-just stay calm, I’m sure everything will be just fine!” Awww, that’s Sonia! Doesn’t she sound like she cares about everyone? I just wanna squeeze her until her eyes pop out!

“You stupid moron, you nearly just knocked me over!” Hiyoko! Had to be Hiyoko! She’s kinda like a bowling pin, but more banana-like! I can totally see her face while she’s saying this.

“WAAAAUGH! SORRYYYY!” WOOOOO-HEE! That one nearly burst poor Ibuki’s ear drums...but at least she’d know who to kick in the butt with a lawsuit if it did! Nekomaru screamed that with the passion of a thousand turds!

“H-huh? It’s dark in here, too? I thought it was just the kitchen, w-where are you guys?” He sure does sound cute when he’s scared, right? Maybe he should be in the dark more often, what do you think? Oh, yeah, this one’s Teruteru.

“What the hell? What’s going on here?!” Oooh, it’s big, creamy Byakuya! He sounds so worried, right? Ahhh...so adorable…

“...w-what…? But…” More Byakuya! It’s like a reunion tour, this time, confusion edition!

“Geez, can someone get the lights on already? I can’t grab anymore food until I can see it!” That was totally Akane. 100%. Though Ibuki wishes she could have shared some of that food...ghhhh, so hungry...I just wanna bury my face in chicken and inhale right noooow...

“...maybe someone should flip the breaker?” Mahiru again! Practical advice as always! What a big sister figure!

“Okay, just...hang on, give me like five seconds…!” Doo doo da doo, it’s Ka-zoo! The friendliest handiman you ever knew! I never said he was the most helpful, since he didn’t actually flip the breaker...oh well!

I hope you enjoyed your time with Ibuki! She’s got important stuff to get back to, now. Ibuki will miss you all! See you all next time!

Ibuki leaned forward. “Didja get all that? I know they did! I bet they loved it!

...what the hell is Ibuki talking about? “They”? Hajime and Chiaki were the only two here, right?

Chiaki rubbed her chin. “...hm. Okay. Thanks, Ibuki. That could be pretty useful.” She scratched her temple, trying to commit it to memory.

Ibuki flashed a peace sign. “Anything for you guys, but mostly not dying! If Ibuki’s account breaks the case wiiiide open, you gotta fetch her stuff on demand for like a month!”

*DING DONG, BING BONG…*

Hajime, Chiaki, and Ibuki looked up, turning their attention towards a nearby monitor. Sure enough, Monokuma came onto the screen, looking relatively similarly relaxed in a beach chair to the body discovery announcement. Seems he did all his announcements like this…

Monokuma swirled his drink. “Well, well! It’s finally time! Time for the long-awaited class trial! Since this is the first one, you guys have no idea where to go! So, you know that island in the center of Jabberwock island? I’m pretty sure we met there! Anyway, you gotta go to this mountain with my adorable face carved into it! That’s Monokuma Rock, the star attraction of this island, in my totally humble opinion. Once you’re there, there’s this elevator located at the secret entrance. Please proceed there immediately, no lollygagging! Puhuhu~! See you soon~!” And with that, the screen shut off.

A mountain with Monokuma’s face carved into it at the central island? Well...that was going to be hard to miss. Ibuki waved to Chiaki and Hajime, deciding to run on ahead (last one there’s a rotten egg!) Chiaki looked down, fidgeting with her fingers a bit.

Hajime noticed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “...c’mon. Let’s go-”

Chiaki sighed. “Yeah, I *know* we have to go. I’m more worried about actually figuring out who did this.” She then averted her eyes after snapping at Hajime a little. “...Sorry.”

Hajime felt a little surprised, but simply nodding. “...yeah. I know. But we have to.” Hajime slowly slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers. Chiaki swallowed a little bit, not looking at Hajime...but not refusing the hand-holding, either. The two then walked along together.

Soon enough, everyone was in front of the rock. Ibuki was on her back, still recovering from her mad dash to be first. A few people were privately talking together, some trying to plan ahead for the trial ahead of them, others reassuring one another. Kazuichi stood a few yards behind Sonia, sighing in admiration, in his own little way of keeping his mind off of the impending stress.

Byakuya had his arms folded when he saw Chiaki and Hajime arrive. “...and that’s everyone. All 15 of us. I’m glad you were able to make it.” It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic due to them being the last to arrive, or if it was a genuine thought. Chiaki was playing her game one-handedly at this point, silent. Hajime let her hand go so she could play for the meantime.

Hajime looked around a little. “...didn’t Monokuma say something about a secret entrance?”

Mahiru sighed. “Yes, but it looks like he decided not to let us in on the secret…”

Hiyoko just stomped in the dirt a bit. “What’s taking him so long? My feet hurt! If he doesn’t show up in 15 minutes, I’m leaving! That’s the rule!”

Gundham fiddled with his earring as he waited, scanning the mountain. “Such an unnatural feat...the stone that marks the face of the beast...I feel chaotic energy emanating from it. True horror awaits us within…”

Sonia laced her fingers, looking down. “I just hope we do well after all of this…such a horrible tragedy…’

Fuyuhiko kicked at the dirt a bit. “Hmph. I knew that party was a stupid idea.”

Byakuya glared at Fuyuhiko. “It was not stupid. We...were simply bested.

Fuyuhiko sneered. “Yeah, no kidding. I could tell by the dead guy.”

Byakuya huffed, looking away, knowing he wasn’t going to win that argument.

Akane scratched herself. “So, is Monokuma ever going to show up? I’d beat the crap out of him if I could at this point…

“Maybe you can’t, but *I* can beat the crud out of him!”

People turned to see who had said that, and standing in front of Monokuma Rock was Usami, armed and ready to battle, with a determined look in her eye!

…

...wait, really? Hang on, lemme…

...oh, wait, wait. No, Monomi hasn’t turned back into Usami. On closer inspection, her fur was still pink and white. Her skirt was actually a tutu from the supermarket, along with butterfly costume wings (she had to work with what she had, okay?). She also had a pot over her head to act as a helm, a pot lid in one hand, and a ladle with a plastic jewel glued to the top of it as a weapon. “Don’t worry, everyone! Your teacher will make sure this goes no further!”

Mikan quietly did a little nervous cheer, but seeing the lack of support from the rest of her cast, quickly became quiet again.

Peko folded her arms. “I do not think the rabbit is enough of a warrior to be on-level with Monokuma…”

Nekomaru rubbed the back of his neck. “...maybe if she had some training, she’d possibly stand a...little bit of a chance? At least she’s got spirit!”

Monomi pouted. “I don’t care if I’m outmatched, I’m not gonna let big br-, ugh, Monokuma get away with this any mo-”

Her speech was interrupted as all of a sudden, an escalator landed right on top of her, smashing her into the dirt. A lot of students shouted in surprise. Looking up, it seems like the escalator had protruded out of the mouth of the Monokuma in question...and sure enough, Monokuma was on his way down the escalator, holding a drink in hand. “Sorry about the wait, guys, what’d I miss?”

Nobody really said anything. Monomi, beaten and battered, crawled out from under the escalator, her armor gone, wing broken, tutu around her legs. Monokuma stepped on her back as he got off the elevator, making her cry out weakly.

“Now, everybody, get on! The elevator is in there!” The escalator changed direction, now moving the stairs up, rather than down. Monokuma grabbed Monomi by the ears, and vanished, taking her with him.

In silence, the students filed onto the escalator. After that display of power, nobody felt like speaking.

Soon, they entered an elevator. The doors closed behind them, and after a moment, they felt themselves starting to go down...down...down into the earth…

Nekomaru folded his arms. “So this is the elevator, huh…”

Fuyuhiko sighed. “If you’re seriously surprised at this point, you’re a bigger moron than I thought.”

Gundham looked around. “It’s a show of power...the bear is not messing around. Making a mountain into an elevator is no small task, even for a magical being like him…”

Teruteru shifted uncomfortably. “...shouldn’t we be there by now? We’re going really deep, huh…”

Hajime nodded. “...yeah...you’re right…”

As the elevator traveled downwards, Hajime looked around. Everyone was mostly by themselves, left to their thoughts, as things traveled deeper and deeper.

It really hit home for him...just how isolated they were as a team.

After ages of roaring, clattering metal on stone on mechanics, Hajime couldn’t stand it. How deep did they have to go? He just wanted out. He wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. Only then did he realize the purpose of the long journey. To further highlight the need...no, desire for escape.

And then they arrived moments after such a realization.

Everyone filed out. The courtroom looked traditional, adorned with wood, and some red tapestry. In the center were 16 podiums in a circle, with a throne behind them. Sitting at the throne was Monokuma, clearly eager to begin. “Okay, everyone! Go find your spots, they’re all labeled nice and pretty for you!”

Monomi, however, was currently hanging upside down, tied up in rope. She was squirming desperately to escape, but it held firm. “Nggggh…!”

Monokuma papped the rabbit, causing her to cry out. He snickered. “Try all you want. You’re gonna just have to watch! No interfering!”

The class filed into their podiums. Hajime looked across from him...exactly opposite of him was a podium with a picture framed in mourning. Almost mockingly. Across that picture was a red painted “X”. And the picture belonged to Nagito, showing his calm, smiling face. A reminder he was dead, but with them...he wasn’t sure if that was reassuring, or even more worrying.

Hajime looked around at the rest of his class.

Byakuya. Ibuki. Nekomaru. Mahiru. Chiaki. Gundham. Mikan. Sonia. Teruteru. Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi. Hiyoko. Peko. Akane.

...one of these people among them...was a murderer. They had killed Nagito.

If they wanted to survive, they had to root out the murder. Hajime didn’t want to believe it. It shouldn’t be one of them. But there was only one choice.

A raging trial of deceit, of lies, of revelations, of truths, of pain, of pleasure, of hope, of despair, of mystery, of clarity, of turnabout and chaos...was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, long chapter, guys! What an investigation! Anything stand out to you? Getting ideas? Figuring out who might be responsible?
> 
> Next time, we're going to start the trial! Stay tuned, get excited, and get predicting! The real despair is starting to begin!


	5. Chapter 1-3 (Trial)

[TRIAL IS IN SESSION]

[ALL RISE!]

Monokuma wiggled in his seat, clearly excited for the proceedings ahead of him!

“Now then! Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for “whodunnit.” If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one, I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, who will earn the right to leave this island!”

Monomi kicked and struggled. “Nghh...gh! You’ll never get away with this…!”

Monokuma threw a tomato at Monomi, causing her to pitch into a spin. “I don’t think you get a say in this, little sis! Just let your big brother do his magic!”

Hajime gripped his trial stand as he looked to Nagito’s, seeing the portrait staring back at him. Just the fact that only a short time ago, he was talking to him...just talking about how happy he was simply to be with everyone, even if he wasn’t part of the group himself, even if it was just in his own eyes. He’d wished the best out of everyone...and someone returned that by killing him. It felt...almost heartless to snuff out such a life. He didn’t even get to live to see a trial…

Byakuya, meanwhile, was down to business. “Monokuma. Are we able to be certain that one of us killed Nagito?’

That earned a simple nod from the bear. “Of course! A trial only occurs if a student has killed a student! That is the rule, and it shall be the rule until the end of time!” Monokuma scratched his head. “I mean, if I didn’t have it as such, that’d lead to a lot of silly trials...like having a trial every time I executed one of you bastards...puhuhu...that’d just end so unsatisfyingly, after all, I can’t execute me-”

While Monokuma rambled, the students decided to ignore him for now. Akane shrugged, letting one hand land palm-up to the side. “So, like...where do we even begin?”

Mahiru scratched her chin. “Well, like...does anyone have any accusations?”

The class fell silent. None came.

Mahiru nodded. “Alright...then I guess we should talk about a part of the murder we can work off of.”

Sonia raised a hand. “Oh! There has been something I’ve been wondering! Is it customary to kill people under tables in Japan?”

Kazuichi sighed, smiling dreamily at her, elbows on his podium as he propped his head in his hands. “Oh, Sonia, that’s such a good question to start with…!”

Byakuya cleared his throat. “...ignoring the ignorance behind it, I have to agree with Kazuichi. Nagito being under the table is the most questionable part of this murder thus far.”

Teruteru nodded. “It is rather strange, isn’t it? I’d expect one would dive under the table for a moment of excited passion, not murder...how oddly intimate…”

Fuyuhiko groaned. “Oh my God, seriously? You guys are really questioning that? As if that’s hard to figure out. Listen here, you dense motherfuckers, obviously the killer dragged the body underneath the table so they wouldn’t find his stiff when the lights came back on. Which obviously worked.”

Mahiru raised a finger. “Actually, no, I don’t think that’s what happened.”

Hajime nodded. “Right. I checked the blood under Nagito’s body while Mikan was doing the examination. While at the time, there *was* a streak from when she moved him out from under the table, there wasn’t one before. The blood under him was undisturbed, so the killer couldn’t have moved his body underneath it without leaving a trail.”

Mahiru nodded, taking out a few photos to pass around. “That’s what I thought, too. Everyone, take one of these photographs and pass them along. These are shots of Nagito’s body before Mikan moved him. It should show exactly what the scene was like when we discovered it.”

Soon, everyone had a photograph. Nekomaru plunged one of his fingers against the photo, bending it backwards from the sheer manly force of that point. “Yeah, she’s right! There’s no trails anywhere in this picture!”

Fuyuhiko stared at his own, rolling his eyes. “Alright, fine. Not my fault, I didn’t investigate the crime scene. I didn’t want to get too close to any murderers.”

Peko glared at Fuyuhiko, hand on her sword. “Those that are wise should leave no stone unturned…”

Fuyuhiko sighed. “...yeah. Whatever. So the bastard got killed under the table. So?”

Hiyoko gave a look of exaggerated disbelief to Fuyuhiko. “What do you mean “so”? That’s a pretty big “so”!”

Chiaki nodded. “...it really is. If Nagito wasn’t dragged...that means he was killed under the table.”

Kazuichi grabbed his head. “S-seriously? He was killed under the table!?”

Byakuya put his hand to his chin. “So that would mean Nagito, for some reason, got under the table, and that was when he was killed...as much as that’s hard to accept, it must be the truth. Good work, everyone! We’re one step closer!”

Somehow, the praise managed to lift Hajime’s spirits a bit...that was one fact established. Nagito was killed under the table. That could not be disputed.

Ibuki’s head cocked, much like a curious dog’s. “But why did Nagito go under the table?”

Gundham looked to the side. “Sometimes, one must find security in solitude. Perhaps the stress from the social situation mixed with the miraculous event caused him to retreat within. I for one, cannot blame him…”

Chiaki put a hand over her mouth, before reaching out towards Gundham a moment. Oh my gosh, the empathy…

Sonia folded her hands. “Frankly, I think I’d have to disagree. After all, you did not do this yourself, yes? It’s unreasonable to assume Nagito would hide from something as simple as a blackout…”

Teruteru froze. “...wait...you don’t think he *actually* went under the table to get...intimate with someone, do you think?” He pointed. “Quick, who here is the most likely to be Nagito’s dream date? That person is our biggest suspect right now!”

Mahiru stuttered, before leaning forward, hands on her hips. “S-Shame on you! That is *not* what happened, you boys need to stop thinking about that kind of stuff!”

Hajime shook his head. “Maybe it has to do with a more straightforward reason...does everyone remember the knife we found under the table?”

Nekomaru punched his hand. “Hell yeah, we do! It was right there in front of us, how could we miss it?”

Hajime raised a finger. “Well, isn’t it possible Nagito was going after that? If he noticed the knife, he may have gotten curious and went to inspect it...and then the killer surprised him.”

Gundham closed his eyes. “Fascinating...but can we really be certain the knife originated there? His assailant could have easily brought it with them to initiate the assault.”

Byakuya’s eye twitched a little. “...I’d appreciate if you all had more faith in me that I was able to secure the party. If someone had brought that knife inside, I would have found it.”

Fuyuhiko sneered. “Don’t you mean you *should* have found it? The knife is still there, dude, it didn’t just appear.”

Byakuya huffed, folding his arms. He had no argument. He was right...he lowered his head in shame.

Mikan glanced up, then down, then up again, in an internal debate. “...u-um...I...I-I think Hajime’s on the right track...after all, t-there was all of that paint, right…?”

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “The specter splooge all over the knife? Duh-doy. It kind of stood out against the blood.”

Mikan winced, looking down again, too nervous to continue…

Ibuki waved. “Wait! Ibuki gets it! Mikan must have seen that tape too, yeah?”

Hajime nodded. “Right. Underneath the table, there was a piece of tape. It also was an odd color. Matching that up with the knife, I think it’s safe to say that the knife had been hidden underneath the table for this exact reason.”

Teruteru took a step back. “No way…”

Chiaki paused a little. “...as much as this all makes sense, can I ask something? How would Nagito have noticed this…?”

Sonia blinked. “What do you mean?”

Chiaki sighed. “Well...nobody else was able to see that knife. Why was Nagito different? Even if that paint somehow helped him see it...it was under a table.”

After a pause, Peko spoke up. “Then maybe he wasn’t the one who saw the mark. Maybe the one who saw it was the killer.”

Nekomaru picked at his ear with a finger. “Eh? But wouldn’t the killer be the one who placed it there…?”

Peko placed to fingers to her temple. “Yes, but remember. It was pitch black at the time. The paint was probably used to help the killer find their way to the knife in the dark. But if Nagito noticed someone going under the table, he may have followed to see what was going on. And that would be when the killer strikes, killing him where they retrieved the knife from.”

Gundham stared ahead into Peko’s soul. “But does that not imply the killer knew there would be a blackout to begin with? How could the fiend possibly know?” He gasped, grabbing his collar. “Don’t tell me...you believe the killer to be a spellcaster himself…!?”

Mahiru looked lost in thought. “That is true...how would the killer know when the blackout would happen…?”

Kazuichi thumbed his upper lip. “Isn’t that an easy question? It’s because the killer themselves were the one to cause it! So therefore, whoever tripped the breaker had to be the killer…” He then pointed towards Peko with almost an excited amount of glee with figuring something out. “...so that person had to be you, Peko Pekoyama!”

Peko looked to the side, but remained mostly unphased. “I am not the killer. I never tripped the breaker.”

Kazuichi laughed. “A likely story!”

Mikan glanced downwards. “U-um...actually, she seems a little...short to pull that off...like all of us,really…”

Kazuichi pumped a fist. “Then she got a boost up somehow! I’m sure someone like her can figure out a way to do that!”

Peko stamped a foot to let out some frustration, her face the mask of an iron warrior. “...if I may defend myself...I was not actually in the office. Even before the blackout, I was not there.”

Nekomaru held his head. “WH-WHAAAAT?! But you were supposed to have guard duty…!”

Peko let a breath out of her nose, as if embracing a strike to her stomach. “...I...apologize…”

Hiyoko nearly snorted as she snickered. “Oh, Puh-lease! That’s so obviously just a desperate excuse at this point, you dirty killer!”

Hajime paused a moment...dirty...wait!

He looked up. “A-actually...I think Peko’s telling the truth here.”

Kazuichi pointed at Hajime. “Aw, c’mon, you, too? What proof do you have?”

Hajime cleared his throat. “I believe Nekomaru actually can back me up here, but...I think I know what Peko was actually up to. Nekomaru, didn’t you have trouble taking a bathroom break during the party?”

Nekomaru scratched his chin. “Yeah, I did. But for some reason, the bathroom door was locked, until sometime after the party, when Nagito’s body was discovered. But why would you bring that up, when we’re trying to figure out where Peko was-”

It dawned on him. Nekomaru looked to Peko with wide eyes.

True fear arouse in the warrior for the first time in a while, her pupils dilating as sweat ran down her face. “I-”

Nekomaru pounded his stand. “OH MY GOD THAT WAS YOOOOOU? YOU WERE THE ONE TAKING A SHIIIIIT?!”

Peko closed her eyes. “I-”

This time, she was interrupted by Mahiru. “Oh, I see, and since everyone else was in the dining room when the party actually started…”

Nekomaru laughed. “BWAHAHA! SO IT TOTALLY WAS YOU! PEKO WAS TAKING A SHIT! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!”

Peko stamped her foot again, turning away to hide the grimace of pure horror on her face at being called out about that. “C-cease this at once…!”

Mahiru, realizing the situation, glared at Nekomaru. “Hey! Were you born in a locker room? Are you *seriously* hounding her for...for...that?!”

Nekomaru winced, looking down with strain. “A-ah...I’m sorry…”

Peko tensed, squeaking out, “C-can we just change the subject…!”

Mikan looked to Peko with worry. “Um...I’m sorry, but Peko, were...you okay? T-taking that long for toilet time can be indicative of intestinal issues...did you get food poisoning…?”

Peko looked down, realizing this was going to last a while. Sigh. “...w-well...when I entered the office, I felt this rush of pain enter my stomach...I had no choice but to abandon guard duty then and there to...to...y-you know…!”

Fuyuhiko clenched a fist. “...was that really just a coincidence, though? That it happened around the time of the blackout? This smells fishy to me…”

Teruteru adjusted his collar. “I wonder if-”

Peko stopped him sternly. “No.” We all know what he was going to ask. You do, too. Gross.

Fuyuhiko continued. “Look. I think it’s possible someone fucking slipped her some laxatives. That would eliminate her guard duty when they needed to flip the breaker. So, Peko, did you eat anything recently?”

Peko paused. “...just...some food from the dining hall.”

Everyone turned at once to look at Teruteru.

“...w-wh...no! I didn’t do that! Laxatives would have ruined the tastes, wh-what do you take me for-”

Akane then chimed in. “Wait, wait, nevermind. I didn’t get the shits, so if he laced the food, I would probably have had my insides explode into my outsides, don’tcha think?”

Mikan looked she was about to faint from the image alone. Byakuya’s nose wrinkled. This whole segment is just gross.

Hajime cleared his throat. “...r-right. So, Peko didn’t flip the breaker. But the killer also didn’t know Peko wasn’t going to be by the breaker. That means the killer had to cause the blackout in another way.”

Chiaki quickly lit up, grabbing her shirt and leaning forward. “I-I actually know this one…! Hajime and I searched the storage room. When we went in, we actually found some irons plugged in. Maybe…-!”

>”STUPID FOOL!!!”<

Hajime felt blown away by Nekomaru’s sudden outburst. He turned to face him. “G-gah…! Nekomaru, what-”

“HANG ON A SECOND! I’VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!” He cleared his throat, allowing himself to speak softer...well, comparatively. “The irons in the storage room were what caused the blackout…? That’s inexcusable!”

[REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: START!]

“If those little irons were what caused the blackout…”

“...then they had to be turned on in order to cause it.”

“Are you seriously saying that they went all the way to the storage room to cause it…?”

“Then that means anyone who wasn’t right there in the dining room can’t be a suspect!”

*Advance!*

“No, just because they’re in the dining hall, that doesn’t mean they’re not suspects!”, Hajime interjected.

Nekomaru quickly continued. “But the people in the dining hall wouldn’t be able to cause the blackout!”

“The killer had to leave in order to go to the storage room and turn on the irons!”

“After all, you’re saying they’re what caused the blackout!”

“Allow me to cut through your words!”

[BREAK!]

Hajime pointed to Nekomaru. “Nobody ever said the irons were the thing that caused the blackout!”

Nekomaru looked taken aback. “W-WHA?! Then how on earth did it happen?!”

Hajime began to talk with his hand. “While they contributed, they weren’t what broke the camel’s back. That was the AC system.”

Sonia paused. “A...C...AC...Active...Charge? Does that control the power…?”

Hajime shook his head. “No. The air conditioning. During my investigation, I noticed that the air conditioning in both the office and the party room were both set to 11:30 PM.”

Ibuki squished her cheeks in shock. “Omigosh! But that’s when the monokuma file said Nagito was killed!”

Hajime nodded. “Exactly. So if those turned on, while the irons were on...then that would mean the blackout could occur, even if the killer was nowhere near the irons or the AC.”

Nekomaru grabbed his chest, leaning on the podium. “G-gh...you got me, bro...I had no idea…”

Chiaki nodded. “The plan even works if Peko wasn’t busy at the time. The blackout would have occurred with or without her.”

Fuyuhiko let out a groan of frustration, before bursting out. “This is all fine and fucking dandy, but does any of us help us figure out who the killer is?”

Everyone went quiet at that for a moment.

Teruteru looked to him first. “Wh...w-what do you mean?”

Fuyuhiko sighed. “So the killer caused the blackout, put the knife under the table, blah, blah blah, blah blah. That doesn’t tell us WHO did any of it, right? Can we start looking to shit that puts a face to this guy, or what?”

One by one, people started to interject, only to realize...they didn’t know how that would connect to who did it. People started to lose hope...Hiyoko was starting to snivel and cry. Mikan just shied away from her stand, like it was dangerous. Sonia was just silent, looking to the ground. Mahiru seemed to be trying to hold it together to look strong.

Chiaki, however.

“No, that’s wrong. I...think. There is one thing we haven’t thought about.”

Hajime quickly looked to Chiaki. “R-really? C’mon, Chiaki, what is it?”

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, glancing between Chiaki and Hajime. “You kinda jumped on that really quickly, Hajime…”

Chiaki pouted. “You can fantasize about your ships later, Kazuichi. I wanted to know how the killer managed to set some of these things up in the first place. After all, there’s that knife. When was it set up?”

Teruteru looked a little upset, himself. “Well I have no darn clue when they took the blade from one of my knives. But that handle had to come from somewhere else!”

Hajime paused. “...well...I don’t think Chiaki and I found anything that looked like it helped create that handle. So the killer had to bring it in from the outside-”

>”In the name of my family!”<

Hajime looked up, to see Byakuya staring daggers at him. Hajime had half-expected this from him.

Byakuya scoffed. “I’m tired of repeating myself. That’s impossible.”

Hajime tried to interject. “Byakuya-”

Byakuya made a fist. “No. I want to put an end to this notion. I...I couldn’t have shirked in my duty. I won’t explain this again.

[REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: START!]

“I searched everyone that entered the building tonight.”

“They had nothing hidden on them whatsoever.”

“If you doubt me, ask anyone. They can testify to the thoroughness of my search.”

“Are you proposing the killer somehow hid something from me?”

“Don’t make me laugh. I did my job well. I know I did.”

*Advance!*

Hajime closed his eyes, trying to regain his thought process. “Just because you didn’t find anything on anyone, that doesn’t erase the knife. It had to get inside somehow!”

Byakuya pounded the stand. “I know I can’t just erase the knife…”

“...but there’s no way it was placed there by anyone that entered the building tonight.”

“Furthermore, what you propose does not mean the killer could have found the knife.”

“It was pitch black, how could they have ever found their way to the table in question?”

“Allow me to cut through your words!”

[BREAK!]

Hajime opened his eyes. “There’s actually a way I think someone could have gotten to that table. And I think I can make sure there was one. Mahiru? Do you have photos from the party?”

Mahiru nodded, quickly passing them out. When Hajime found his own, he could see a picture of himself. He was drinking orange juice, and some of the other people were chatting amongst themselves in the foreground.

But...of course. The shot was nearly too perfect. If only he’d realized earlier...THEY were in the perfect position.

Hajime pointed at the table. “This lamp. This is how the killer got to the table. That cord connects to the wall. By following it, they’d be able to get to the table in the dark.

Byakuya paused, starting to bring his hand up over his mouth. “That...would be an ideal way to get to the table...b-but my point-”

“Wait.” Mahiru was reviewing her own photo. “...but...this wasn’t long before the blackout. If the killer used this method, they had to be sure they’d have no trouble getting to the cord, right?”

Hajime nodded solemnly. “That’s correct. They were well able to position themselves there beforehand. They could even use the AC’s screen to know how long they had before the blackout.

Mahiru stared at the photograph in her hand, a bit pale.

“...but...H-Hajime...Nagito’s the one by the lamp cord.”

[TRIAL SUSPENDED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, what a cliffhanger! That, well, since you probably have played DR2 already, isn't a surprising one...but still!
> 
> Got a proof reader now helping me out (two, in fact), so for those of you who noticed any little errors in the prior chapters, rest easy, those should be less frequent.
> 
> Also, for you artists reading this, feel free to make fanart of this if you want! If it's good, I may edit prior chapters to include said art in it!


	6. Chapter 1-4 (Trial)

[TRIAL RESUME]

“...Hajime? What are you saying?”

Hajime’s eyes were closed. If Nagito was there...and he was right, then...Nagito had to be the one who set up the knife in the first place. He’s the one who put it there. The blackout, the knife, the paint...it was all...Nagito.

\- - - - -

“Hey…”

“...Hey…! Hajime…!”

Hajime blinked his eyes opened as he looked up at the night sky. It hadn’t been long since their time on this island had begun. And this evening, Hajime was simply relaxing on the beach with Nagito before bedtime. He had a hand behind his head in the sand, his other hand clutching a cold, canned soda. An orange Panta. His favorite. Nagito, meanwhile, had a Blue Ram. Hajime internally questioned if having an energy drink this late was a good idea, but Nagito seemed fine.

Nagito chuckled. “You zoned out there, Hajime?”

Hajime smiled at the sky. “...I guess. I just…” He sighed, smile falling. “...the sky looks really nice at night. I guess I just got lost in it.”

Nagito sat up, looking over at Hajime. “...you wanna go home, don’t you?”

Hajime glanced over, a little surprised at the topic shift. “...I mean, yeah, don’t we all?”

Nagito let his head fall onto one shoulder. “I mean...I suppose. But that means something completely different if it’s you, right?”

Hajime blinked slowly. “...what do you mean?” He began to take a sip of his Panta, knowing Nagito might be doing the talking for a while, knowing him.

Nagito let his gaze wander, looking out to the ocean. “Well...the rest of us have something to miss back at home. We have family, friends, lives...n-not to say you don’t, obviously, but you don’t remember anything back home, right?” His eyebrows furrowed. “...the fact you’d rather prefer a mystery over this reality...it’s kind of disconcerting, isn’t it? I mean...you could have come from anything, if you think about it.”

Nagito looked back to Hajime. “You’re kind of like...schrodinger's cat, actually.”

Hajime looked over, swallowing his sip. “...like…what?”

Nagito smiled. “Oh, schrodinger’s cat is a thought experiment. Basically...you put a cat in a box, and this radioactive device inside has a 50 percent chance of killing the cat. The device goes off, and without interacting with the box...would you say the cat is alive or dead?”

Hajime paused, thinking a moment. “...but...how can I answer that if I can’t check?”

Nagito nodded. “Exactly. Schrodinger proposed that the cat can’t be one or the other at that moment. Instead, the cat is both alive AND dead. Since nobody knows for sure whether they are one or the other.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “So...I’m alive AND dead?”

Nagito blinked a moment, before putting up his hands and laughing a little. “O-oh, no, no, I don’t mean it like that. I mean it like...you’re full of possibilities right now, since you have no memories. You could be anyone, or anything back home. You might be some powerful, rich person, or you could be some lowly street urchin. Save for the talent part, of course...though even that is a mystery.”

Nagito smiled, eyes closed. “It’s sort of a wonder to interact with someone who could be anything.”

Hajime nodded. “...you...have a point.” He looked forward again, sighing. “...I just feel like wherever I came from, it has to be better than this. Better than a game where a bear’s egging people to kill each other.”

Hajime felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Nagito holding his shoulder reassuringly. He presented a warm smile to Hajime. “...hey. Don’t worry about it, alright? Everything’s going to be fine. Everything will work out in the end, I know it.”

\- - - - -

Hajime clenched a fist. Nagito had said everything would be fine...was he lying? Or did he genuinely think that? What is he supposed to believe anymore? He was a friend. He was someone he was still mourning, dammit! His gaze from over at his podium, the unblinking eyes, Hajime couldn’t tell if they were calmly pleased, mocking, or apologetic. He just-

“Hajime!”

Hajime opened his eyes and looked towards the voice. It was Chiaki, looking annoyed.

“...you don’t have time to worry about that right now. We have to stick to finding out the truth.”

Hajime was silent a few moments, before nodding.

Hajime continued. “...I believe Nagito is the one who is responsible for setting up the knife. And the blackout. We assumed earlier that he just happened to find the knife, and the killer struck, but...it’s more reasonable to believe that he knew the knife was there all along.”

Mahiru sputtered a bit, trying to comprehend this. “W-wait, but why are you bringing this up? Isn’t this even crazier than saying someone else brought it? Nagito was the one who was killed here!”

Chiaki swallowed. “It actually makes more sense if you think about it. Remember who was the one who got the building ready for the party?”

Sonia quickly chimed in, “Oh! That was Nagito! Since he got the literal short straw!”

Chiaki nodded. “He would have had all the time in the world to tape the knife there. He probably even put the lamp there just so he had a way to get there in the dark. It also gave him the option to set up the irons and the Air Conditioning that caused the blackout to begin with.”

Hajime tugged on his tie. “The reason the knife was able to get into the party without Byakuya finding it during his body searches was because Nagito had placed it beforehand.”

Byakuya folded his arms. “Naturally. I told you I hadn’t been fooled with my searches.”

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Think maybe you should have done a bit more searching, dumbass? The knife was still hidden.”

Byakuya adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat. “Y-yes, I suppose I should have, and...I regret not considering the possibility…”

Hajime continued. “Finally, it also explains why Nagito was under the table. Because he was getting the knife he’d placed beforehand. Nagito setting all this up explains everything.”

Nekomaru had a hand on his hip as he rubbed his chin. “But why? Why would he do that?”

Mikan’s gaze was at her feet. “...h-he...he probably was going to...t-try and kill someone…”

A hush fell over the room. It was a somewhat disturbing revelation. If anyone was doubting that there really was a capability of murder amongst them, it was dashed then. Even the first one to die had murderous intent. But soon, that silence was broken.

Hiyoko stomped a foot. “Guys, don’t you realize what this even means now?”

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh...we now know who set up the blackout and the knife…?”

Hiyoko’s face seemed to darken as she looked at everyone with disbelief. “We’re back to square one! All we’ve discussed so far is what Nagito’s done! We don’t know ANYthing about the killer!”

The mood in the room dropped somehow lower.

Ibuki screeched, “O-OMIGOD! She’s right! We’ve been bamboozled from beyond the grave…!”

Akane rolled her eyes. “That’s not true! We know that the killer is...uh…” Akane looked down, pressing a finger to the corner of her lip. “...uh...not...the one who set things up…?”

Peko gripped her practice sword’s hilt, trembling. “Th-this cannot be the end...can it…?”

Hajime gripped his chest. “E-everyone! Calm down! This definitely isn’t the end!” Here, the narrator restrains himself from making a “THE END” joke. But I digress. Hajime took a breath. “...look. Even though we haven’t made progress on the killer themselves yet, we’ve still reached somewhere valuable, okay? Now we can move forward with this assumption in mind, and see where it takes us. The last thing we should do right now is give up! We just need another topic to discuss!”

Chiaki nodded. “Yep. If we give up now...we’re literally as good as dead.”

Gundham’s arms crossed as his palms were presented to the world, his dark devas posing atop them to strengthen his statement. “Agreed. Floundering will simply waste the precious air we claim to cling to. So we need to find a new point to discuss…”

After some hesitant silence, someone spoke up.

“I’ll tell ‘ya what I’d like to discuss, and it’s that knife that Nagito had the nerve to *defile*!” Teruteru clenched a fist, raising it above his head as he spoke. “Ah still don’t get why he had to go and mess around with a perfectly good knife like that!”

Hiyoko tugged on her kimono. “THAT’S the biggest concern on your mind right now…?” She snickered. “Oh, of course I mean aside from what you plan on fucking next…”

She was promptly ignored, Byakuya deciding to acknowledge the concern. “I think we’ve established it was to undermine our efforts. If he simply took the knife, we’d notice it was missing and search for it.”

Teruteru shook his fist some more. What fun! “Ah know that’s what he did it for, but why? Why couldn’t he just take a knife from somewhere else and tape it under the table! Y’weren’t searchin’ him then!” Teruteru, seemingly realizing how worked up he was getting, cleared his throat. “...my apologies.”

Kazuichi chimed in. “Well, maybe it was because he only limited himself to stuff he could find in the building...after all, if he really wanted to suck power from the system, he probably could have chosen something more powerful than three irons…”

Chiaki poked her cheek a little. “I guess we can assume for now that Nagito only used what was in the building, then. Any other concerns?”

...there was some silence, but Mikan looked almost like a guilty puppy, wanting to say something, but looking too scared to say anything.

Peko, instead, obliged. “There is one thing that’s been bothering me. We’ve established the murder took place under the table, yes? Then what of the blood? Should the killer not have gotten messy in the struggle? After all, Nagito was torn at quite a lot...it’s only natural the killer would have gotten soaked.”

Akane scratched herself. “That’s true...maybe the killer disguised it by wiping up the blood with something red? Then nobody would have noticed!”

Teruteru pointed at Akane. “But Akane, *you’re* wearing something red!”

Akane sputtered. “E-eh? Am I the killer…?”

Mahiru put her hands on her hips. “So do *you*, Teruteru, but I seriously doubt that’s-”

Ibuki pointed at Mahiru. “And so do *you*, Mahiru! Gasp…!”

Mahiru looked shocked, before she looked down at herself. “Huh? Wait, what are you talking abou-” Mahiru paused in realization. She then became red in the face, clenching some of her hair in a fist. “D-dammit, Ibuki, that’s my *hair*, it can’t wipe up blood…”

Ibuki gasped, before letting her head fall quickly, like something hit her in the head. Possibly the point. “D’oh...I just wanted to be included in the fun chain we had going…”

Mahiru sighed. “Whatever, that’s...still something to question. The killer should have been bloodied. Why weren’t they?”

Gundham stoically observed the group. He fiddled with his earring in thought, his gaze occasionally piercing the gaze of someone around the circle.

...and as Hajime felt his gaze pierce him, something clicked.

“...maybe...the killer wasn’t under the table at all.”

Nekomaru clapped a hand over his forehead. “HUH? But I thought that they were? Nagito was supposed to be under the table, yeah…?”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah. He was. But...maybe there’s another possibility.” He kept his eyes locked with Gundham’s. “...during the investigation, I noticed something unique about the floorboards. They’re spaced slightly widely. Not so much that they’re a common tripping hazard, but enough to let certain things go through. Like earrings, for instance.”

Byakuya nodded. “Yes...as I recall, Gundham was upset that his earring had vanished. I assumed it had simply fallen through the floor.”

Chiaki raised a finger. “And I helped him look for it…”

Hajime paused. “...well...Gundham. I notice your earring has been returned?”

Gundham was silent a moment, before laughing. “Ahahaha...I was wondering if you mere mortals would ever notice its return. But it seems Hajime here has transcended even that with his keen mind. You wish to ask of how I retrieved it, yes?”

Hajime nodded. “Yes. That’s exactly what I wished to ask you.”

Gundham posed. “Behold! The keen abilities of the Warlock of Ice has hidden many truths from you! Ones he wished to see who was worthy of getting these secrets revealed to-”

Chiaki interrupted. “Gundham. Trial. We don’t have a lot of time. Can you give us the short version?”

Monokuma chuckled. “Puhuhu...no, go on, see what happens when I get bored of Otaku spiels…”

Gundham folded his arms, quietly disappointed. “...hm. Fine. In short, my dark devas and I discovered a secondary passage underneath the floor in the storage room in our search. It was shortly before the trial, so we did not have much time to share. So I decided to capitalize and see who would unlock my secrets...for they would be a worthy foe...or ally to keep in mind.” He nodded with respect towards Hajime.

Hajime awkwardly smiled back, wishing Gundham had simply shared this information, instead of withholding it for the sake of a “test”...but he was thankful that this opened up more possibilities. He gestured towards him. “Well, did you find anything noteworthy under there?”

Gundham simply laughed. “Did I find anything noteworthy…? Assuming you mean aside from my hellhound earring, of course I did. Bear witness to the testimony of Gundham Tanaka!”

Gundham folded his arms. “When I went to the area underneath the dining room, I was able to locate my earring. But I found a trifecta of oddities, as well. The first, a cascade of bloodied rain, falling from the floor above. The second, a white cloak, stained red with the blood of our fallen ally, presumably. And the third, the Helm of Seeing, simply laying on the ground with the cloak. With these three oddities, I have borne witness to the truth behind tonight’s atrocities!”

Akane’s head had slowly tilted as time had gone on. “...uh...anyone know what the heck he’s saying…?”

Ibuki waved her hand. “Ooh, ooh! Ibuki thinks she knows! Ibuki has a guess!” She poked her fingers together. “So, um, I think the rain was probably just Nagito’s blood dripping down from above, right? And that cloak must be like, a sheet? No idea what the helm is…”

Byakuya tugged on his collar a bit. “...I...I see...Gundham, would you say this is correct thus far?”

Gundham rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s correct, I already explained to you what I saw, after all…”

Hajime held his chin in thought. So a white sheet, and blood was dripping down...so what could this Helm of Seeing possibly be…? Hajime thought about it for a short time, before looking towards Gundham again. “Gundham...do you mean night vision goggles?”

Gundham nodded. “Yes...Helm of Seeing. Or as you mortals would call it in such cruder words, “Night Vision Goggles”...”

Kazuichi held his forehead. “What the hell…? That’s a lot of shit! What does it all even mean…?!”

Sonia held her cheek as she tried to think. “Well...it only makes sense if the killer used these mighty objects, correct? A sheet and goggles…”

Fuyuhiko groaned. “Obviously, you dumb fucking bitch...any more obvious things you’d like to point out?”

Nekomaru punched his palm. “Hey, that’s not cool, man! You shouldn’t be so disrespectful to someone like that! Do I need to punch some etiquette into ya?”

Fuyuhiko glared back. “No, you need to focus on fucking figuring out whodunnit, dipshit. Besides, I’m not about to take etiquette advice from someone who’s got literal shit for brains.”

Nekomaru held his head. “OH NOOOO! He totally threw that back in my face…!”

Chiaki looked to Hajime through the chaos. “Hajime...you have an idea on what they might have been used for, yes…?”

Hajime wondered. A bloody sheet and the night vision goggles...how might the killer have used these? And why were they under the floor…?

[LOGIC DIVE.]

Hajime started at the beginning. Where were these objects found?

Obviously, they were found underneath the floorboards.

Where did the blood on the sheet come from?

Well, it had to come from Nagito. There’s no signs that anyone else got injured.

How was the sheet used, then?

It had to be to protect the killer from the blood, right? There was no signs of an attempt to clean the blood, nor collect it for any reason.

So where was the killer when they got blood on them?

Well, due to the dripping, and the placement of the sheet, it’d have to be...under the floorboards.

But how did the killer know where Nagito was to know they needed to get protected from the blood?

That had to be what the night vision goggles were used for.

So that means...when the killer attacked Nagito…

[LOGIC DIVE COMPLETE]

Hajime raised his voice. “Everyone! I think I know how the killer attacked Nagito now!”

Mahiru’s turned in surprise, taking a step back. “Really…?” She quickly stepped forward. “O-of course, I had my suspicions, too! Let’s...just hear what you had to say, first!”

Hajime nodded. “Well...I think it makes sense if the killer used that sheet to protect themselves from getting blood on their clothes when they attacked Nagito, yeah? That’s why nobody turned up with blood on their clothes that we can see.”

Mikan looked down a bit. “I...I-I guess that’d block the blood...but what does that have to do with anything?”

Hajime’s hand moved as he talked, gesturing somewhat. “Well, I...I think the location of the sheet’s pretty important. Especially considering what else Gundham saw. He mentioned that the blood was leaking down, right?’

Hiyoko pouted, hands on her hips. “Ugh, can you just hurry up and get to your point? I’mma bop you on the head if you take too long…!”

Hajime cleared his throat. “R-right. Well...I think that’s what the killer was protecting themselves from. The blood coming down from above.”

Peko blinked. “Wait...from above them? What was the killer doing down there…?”

“Killing Nagito, that’s what,” Hajime continued, his face stern, showing no signs of kidding around.

Nekomaru held his head. “Wha…? How do you kill someone from under the floor, though? I can’t believe it…!”

Hajime gestured towards Gundham. “As Gundham demonstrated, things can go through the spaces between the floorboards. Nothing big, but smaller objects...or in this case, thinner ones. If the killer got themselves underneath Nagito when they were under the table, all they had to do was stab upwards…”

Teruteru rubbed his chin. “I see...so since they had to be underneath Nagito when he got stabbed, that means they needed something to protect them from the blood that would drip down! That’s a spicy way of thinking, Hajime…”

Mikan grasped her hands. “N-not to mention the wounds themselves...t-the killer probably wasn’t sure if where they aimed would be fatal, s-so they dragged the knife along the floorboards to ensure the stabbing was more d-deadly…”

Chiaki raised a finger. “Yep. And they just had to use the night vision goggles in order to see exactly where Nagito was. They couldn’t afford to miss, they knew they probably had only one shot before Nagito retrieved the knife from under there.”

Akane nodded. “Alright, neat. That explains that, at least. So...does that tell us who the killer is yet?”

Ibuki leaned forward, hand over her eyes like she was trying to look for something. “We should probably look for someone who’d have night vision goggles! That seems really suspicious! Or at least Ibuki thinks so…”

Sonia turned quickly to Byakuya. “Oh! Byakuya! Do you have any idea who might have a pair? You did all of those pat downs you were so proud of earlier, surely you’d know!”

…

“...wait.” Peko pointed towards Byakuya. “Byakuya, you never exactly shared what you brought with in that case of yours.”

Byakuya paused, looking to Peko. “...yes? And? It wasn’t important for any of you to know. Is something wrong?”

Peko reached back to grab the hilt of her sword, glaring daggers into his spectacled eyes through her own. “...for all the people you searched, I don’t recall yourself getting any similar treatment.”

Byakuya adjusted his tie, faint beads of sweat noticeable on his forehead. “Now just what do you think you’re implying…?”

Fuyuhiko looked to Byakuya coyly, resting his chin on a fist. “Say, come to think of it, he’s the bastard who wanted this dumb party anyway, right? How fucking convenient…”

Ibuki covered her cheeks in horror. “What…?! You’re saying Byakuya killed Nagito?”

Peko gave a solemn nod. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. After all, he DID have that case with him, yes? Perhaps it was used to contain the tools he needed to pull it off…”

Mahiru looked to Byakuya with suspicion, biting her thumb. “...I suppose you have a point...Byakuya…”

Byakuya adjusted his collar, trying to keep his nervousness in check. “Frankly, I feel rather insulted right now. You seriously intend to claim that I’m the one who did this?”

Hiyoko pointed at him. “Well, Ham Hands? What’s in that case, then?!”

Byakuya flinched. “...” He took a breath, before pinching his forehead. “...well. There...MAY have been a pair of night vision goggles in there, but that was in conjunction with other tools-”

Akane shrugged. “Well, then, case closed, right? Makes sense if he did it.”

Byakuya glared. “I-I was NOT finished. The Night Vision Goggles were simply a part of what I brought in there. I had no idea that-”

Mahiru raised a palm. “What *was* in there then, Byakuya? What was that case even for, then?”

Byakuya gritted his teeth, taking a breath through his nose. “...fine, then. Since you leave me no choice, you force me to explain myself.” He folded his arms. “...I held this party for a specific reason. And no, it was not simply for morale.” He began to dig in his jacket pocket, before withdrawing a piece of folded paper, beginning to unfold it. “Early this morning, I found this slid under my cottage door.” He revealed the paper, now unfolded, to the others, a serious look on his face.

The paper read; “Be Careful! The first kill will happen tonight. Someone will definitely kill someone.”

Nekomaru held his head. “EHHHH?! Someone seriously sent you thaaaat?!”

Byakuya nodded, putting the paper in his jacket once again. “While this note was all I had to go off of, I had no choice but to heed its’ warning. I would not be able to live with myself knowing I’d simply ignored the warning, and someone turned up dead. I thought that gathering everyone in a place I could keep an eye on them would be the safest option.” He sighed. “...I see now that it only worked to make my fear a reality.”

Mahiru looked down, two fingers on her temple. “Okay, but what about that case?”

Byakuya continued. “Security. The party itself may have not been enough to deter a killer, so in the event something happened, I needed to keep you all safe. So I gathered what I could from the supermarket that would be useful in an emergency. Stun guns, emergency medical supplies, air filtration masks...and the night vision goggles.” He folded his arms. “I apologize that my efforts only seemed to culminate in working for the killer. But I just wished to prevent a tragedy.”

Hajime was silent a moment. “...say, Byakuya. When I checked that case during the investigation, it was locked. I don’t think we can confirm what you said is true.”

Mikan interjected. “A-and...if you had medical supplies, w-wouldn’t you have brought them out when you saw N-Nagito was in trouble?”

Byakuya adjusted his glasses, sweating. “...I know how bad this seems, but...unfortunately, it seems the key to the case has gone missing.”

Hiyoko stared through Byakuya frustratedly. “Missing? MISSING!? Are you for real right now?!”

Byakuya clenched a fist. “It’s not as if I meant it to be so! I left the key specifically in the lock so I could open it at a moment’s notice! I’d turned the lock towards the wall just so you wouldn’t see!”

Peko’s arms were folded. “I apologize, Byakuya...but I cannot take you for your word right now. This sounds incredibly suspicious.”

Nekomaru rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno...he seems pretty genuine right now to me.”

Mahiru put her hands on her hips. “Are you kidding? He’s totally suspicious! It has to be him!”

Byakuya swallowed. “It certainly does *not*. I promise you, my hands are clean in this murder!”

Ibuki held her head, swaying around in a circle. “Ughhh...if Ibuki had a song about this, she’d call it “The Armies are Evenly Matched, but My Head’s Spinning All the Same”...!”

Chiaki looked down, arms folded. “...yeah...half of us seem to believe Byakuya, and half of us don’t...it’s so split right now…”

right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right now…”-right n-

[RUNTIME ERROR]

[Error: Folder “SDR2” does not contain program “ScrumDebate.exe”, so the request cannot be completed.]

[Add “ScrumDebate.exe” to folder “SDR2” and continue running “HiFuture”?]

[...analyzing error...determining best course of action…]

[...running “ScrumDebateTheme.mp3”...]

[...]

[Fuck it.]

[Adding ScrumDebate.exe...21% complete...40% complete...79% complete...99% complete…]

[Action completed. Error resolved.]

[Resume (Y/N)?]

>Y

[Resuming…]

Monokuma blinked quickly realizing the situation, standing up suddenly, accidentally bumping into Monomi, causing her to shriek as she was knocked aside, swinging around wildly. “Split? I heard split! Did you say split? Is the opinion really split???”

Hajime looked to Monokuma in confusion. “...uh...yes, you did, can we get back to debating now-”

Monokuma waved his hands. “Nonononono, you don’t understand! The opinion is split! This calls for a BEARY special kind of debate! Using BEARY special morphenomenal trial grounds!”

Sonia cocked her head. “...I know this is not my native language, but...even I know that word is false...I think…”

Chiaki placed a palm on her cheek. “Whether that means anything or not...it looks like the trial grounds are gonna change...be careful, guys…”

People carefully took ahold of their stands, unsure what Monokuma was preparing to do. Hajime felt the wood under his palms. Did he think Byakuya did this…?

...no. It...didn’t make sense if it was him. He had to help convince everyone of that! Because if he didn’t, then they’d vote for him...and all hope would be lost...he had to help guide everyone towards the right answer!

[SPLIT OPINION!]

[Is Byakuya the Culprit?]

>Byakuya’s the culprit!

-Peko  
-Fuyuhiko  
-Mahiru  
-Hiyoko  
-Sonia  
-Kazuichi  
-Teruteru

>Byakuya isn’t the culprit!

-Hajime  
-Chiaki  
-Byakuya  
-Nekomaru  
-Ibuki  
-Mikan  
-Gundham  
-Akane

[Debate Scrum START!]

Sonia started it off. “The night vision goggles had to come from Byakuya, correct…?”

Akane quickly countered. “Someone could have just taken the night vision goggles from him, though, right?”

Peko stood her ground. “He may have brought them specifically to murder with.”

Chiaki held her shirt tightly in one hand. “But Byakuya really brought those things to protect us from murder…”

Mahiru leaned in, hand on her podium. “Can we even trust the note Byakuya presented to us?’

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “I did not have to reveal that note. Why present something that would dig me into an even deeper hole?”

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Byakuya’s the one who set up the fucking party, he probably just took advantage of it.”

Ibuki quickly leapt in, nearly literally. “But Byakuya didn’t even work on the preparations! That was Nagito!”

Kazuichi tugged on his beanie. “If he knew someone was planning a murder, why didn’t he just tell everyone?”

Nekomaru cracked his knuckles. “If Byakuya told everyone about it, we might’ve panicked or somethin’!”

Teruteru rubbed his chin. “If he was so intent on keeping us safe, why didn’t he do a better job?”

Mikan trembled. “W-well, he couldn’t do his job, because he couldn’t access his equipment. His key was missing, after all…”

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “You stupid whore! Byakuya could just be lying about the key being missing!”

Gundham folded his arms. “However, there is no proof that Byakuya is lying about this matter, either.”

Peko leaned forward with an intense look in her eyes. “It has to be Byakuya! There’s no other possibility!”

Hajime pointed, to solidify their argument. “We might find another possibility if we look closer at the facts!”

And as one, Hajime and his allies, Chiaki, Byakuya, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Mikan, Gundham, and Akane shouted, “This is our answer!”

[FULL COUNTER!]

Hajime put a hand over his heart. “Guys, it’s not Byakuya! You have to listen to me! We need to believe in him so we can find out who the real culprit is! If we let ourselves get too caught up in blaming Byakuya, the truth’s going to slip away! And then we’ll all die…!”

Peko clenched her teeth. “...fine. You’ve proven your point for now. We’ll assume Byakuya is not lying to us...for now.”

Kazuichi scratched his head. “Well, in that case, where the heck do we go now? You kind of just eliminated our biggest suspect…”

Chiaki put a finger on her lower lip. “Well...if we treat what Byakuya says as true...maybe we can work our way from there.”

Gundham folded his arms. “Hmm...so the first undeniable truth is that the killer took the night vision goggles from Byakuya, yes? I see no other reason for them to simply steal the key, otherwise.”

Mahiru tilted her head. “I guess...even if they somehow found another pair, it just makes sense to take the key so someone else wouldn’t be running around with goggles anyway...so why not do both?”

Fuyuhiko folded his arms. “So then, someone went over to the box and took the goggles it when nobody was looking, huh?”

Nekomaru scratched his chin. “Gotta be that...there’s no way they’d have had enough time to grab them during the blackout, get under the floor, and then stab Nagito...right?”

Byakuya pinched his own chin. “Well...I was rather distracted with the party. I suppose that lapse of attention must have been the time. Especially when I was dealing with those weapons…”

Teruteru sighed, massaging his forehead. “Ah’ told you, those were skewers for the kebabs. I didn’t even think about how they could be used as a weapon.”

Akane grinned wildly. “Good ol’ Teruteru! Puttin’ the dish first!” She then folded her arms, looking away. “...still never got to try those kebabs...jerkuya…”

Sonia looked off into space as she began to theorize. “So, then...the killer must have gone underneath the floor when the blackout occurred, and then attacked Nagito before the power came back on…” She looked up. “Um...forgive me for asking about this, but was there enough time for them to come back…?’

Hajime looked at Sonia quizzically. “What do you mean by “come back”?”

Sonia shrugged a little. “Well...the blackout may have been disorienting, but it couldn’t have been longer than say, a minute or two at most, yes…? Would that have been enough time for the killer to sneak down, murder Nagito, and come back…?”

Hajime pondered this. Maybe she was onto something. “...I don’t know...I don’t *think* they’d have enough time to. It would have been a lot to do.”

Kazuichi lifted a finger. “In that case, who wouldn’t have been in the dining hall at the time of the blackout?”

Hiyoko raised her hands above her head. “I know! Stinky potato man!”

It took a few seconds this time, but for the second time in one trial, everyone turned to look at Teruteru.

Teruteru blinked, before sputtering. “W-wha…? Stinky po-no, no, no, wait, that’s not what I should be worried about right now...y-you think *I* did this?!”

Gundham’s gaze was piercing. “My devas and I *did* find a way into the land beneath through the storage room...is that not particularly close to the kitchen, Teruteru, you dog?”

Teruteru grabbed his collar. “Butbutbutbutbut I didn’t even know about that!” He looked around with pleading eyes. “I-I swear, I-I’ve never been underneath this building…!”

Hajime paused. Was it really Teruteru…?

He thought back to an earlier point...would they have had time to come back…?

Hajime shook his head. “No, I don’t think it’s Teruteru. After all, we just established the killer wouldn’t have had time to come back to the party if they went to kill Nagito. But...Teruteru’s one of the first people I saw when the lights came on.” He looked to Mikan apologetically, before continuing. “Does...anyone remember the incident after the lights came on?”

Mikan trembled, before blurting out. “T-That wasn’t on purpose, w-why did you have to bring it up all of a sudden…?”

Hiyoko smirked smugly. “It probably was...you were hoping someone would take a look at your big fat butt, weren’t you?”

Ibuki fanned herself, having a private moment at her stand, giggling softly to herself. Oh, Ibuki. Your taste for the human physique will never be noticed when perverts like Teruteru and Kazuichi run amok.

Hajime cleared his throat. “ANYway...I remember seeing Teruteru was...um…”trying to save the food from the table” during the incident. You even…”helped” him take them back to the kitchen, right?’

Mahiru rolled her eyes. “Yep. I certainly did.”

Teruteru deflated, relieved that suspicion was off of him. “T-thank mah lucky stars...ah just wish you didn’t have to say all that with those...tones of voice…”

Chiaki folded her arms. “...besides, Hajime. You forgot a bigger reason why that doesn’t make sense.”

Hajime blinked. “...I...did?”

Chiaki sighed, rolling her eyes, like she’d expected Hajime to know better. “...I...was worried you’d forget our time together...remember when we investigated the storage room together? It was...practically untouched…”

Hajime squinted a moment, before his eyes widened. Oh! Of course! He turned to the others. “That’s right…! When Chiaki and I searched the storage room together, the room didn’t have much to offer outside of the irons. Gundham, where did you find the passage?”

Gundham chuckled to himself. “Fool...for it was not I that found it. Rather my devas did...with their all-knowing sight, their all-seeing knowledge, they were able to locate it underneath some boxes.”

Hajime nodded once. “From all signs of it, until Gundham actually moved the boxes, I don’t think they were moved at all recently. So whatever he found...couldn’t have been used by the killer.”

Nekomaru put his hands on his hips. “Not even Gundham? He’s the one who weirdly knows about this secret passage…”

Before Gundham could curse the man who dared defy the words of Tanaka, Hajime stepped in. “No. It wasn’t used by anyone. Chiaki and I searched that room after the murder, remembered? There were no signs of the boxes being touched, so nobody went that way.”

Ibuki pressed her fingertips into her hair horns, trying to spark some kind of idea. “...but...in that case, how did the killer get underneath the floor anyway? Ibuki doesn’t think the killer could have just phased their way through…”

Chiaki paused, turning to look to Hajime. “...there’s one other way the killer could have gotten under the floor. Right, Hajime?”

Hajime quickly realized what Chiaki was getting at...and maybe a bit more. He couldn’t help but feel his heart stop. If the killer did it...that way...there were serious implications about that. Very strong ones. Ones...that might finally put a face to the killer.

Hajime nodded. “...yes, Chiaki’s right. There’s another way the killer could have gotten under the floor. Chiaki and Gundham actually found it while looking for his earring. When they were searching the perimeter of the house, they found a part of the fence that could be bent back. It left a little room for something to get under the crawl space, but not much.”

Chiaki nodded, looking away. “...I was short enough to fit, but...well, I’m not small enough in other areas…” She left it at that, not wanting to get into more detail.

Gundham nodded, arms folded. “And someone of the Great Gundham Tanaka’s impressive size had no chance of fitting, either. It would only result in the destruction of the barrier, and that accursed bear would be on me in an instant.”

Hajime nodded. “So...for someone to be able to get under the floor that way, they’d have to be smaller. And I think I know exactly who could pull it off.”

Hajime’s gaze flicked over, pointing towards exactly who Hajime suspected could have fit. “...and that person is you!”

…

…

…

“...what...the FUCK...did you just say…?”

[TRIAL SUSPENDED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An accusation! Can you guess who it is Hajime is accusing? Be excited for the thrilling, chilling conclusion to the first class trial next time!
> 
> I'm looking forward to working on future chapters, since they'll definitely be diverging from the canon cases and such a bit. I hope you'll enjoy the direction I take things!


	7. Chapter 1-5 (Trial)

[TRIAL RESUME]

Hajime’s finger was unwavering as it pointed at Fuyuhiko, whose teeth were clenched with a sudden anger.

“...don’t just fucking point at me like a goddamn moron, I asked you a question. What the FUCK did you just say…?!” Fuyuhiko’s fury made him tremble as he said this.

Hajime swallowed. He had to admit, pointing down a yakuza and accusing them of murder was intimidating. He was at least glad he was...well, theoretically safe from getting attacked during a class trial. Fuyuhiko can’t do that with Monokuma around, could he?

Nevertheless, Hajime continued. “...Fuyuhiko. You’re small enough to fit through that gap. Not to mention, you weren’t even in the building during the blackout.”

Fuyuhiko cracked his knuckles, trembling as he did. “If this is some kind of sick fucking joke to poke fun at my size, I’m going to fucking rip off your babymaker and shove it down your FUCKING throat, Hajime…”

Teruteru’s hands went to cover his own crotch, wincing at the visual. That hurt him on both a sexual *and* culinary level…

Hajime steaded himself with a hand on his podium. “...I’m serious, Fuyuhiko. There’s no joking around.”

Fuyuhiko sputtered, before pointing at Hiyoko and Teruteru. “W-what about the bitch and the bastard?! They’re smaller than Chiaki, too! Why are they off the fucking table?”

Hajime put a hand to his chin. “We already confirmed Teruteru’s innocence. He wouldn’t have had enough time. Besides, I think he would have the problem Chiaki had, in terms of…” he cleared his throat. “...fitting. As for Hiyoko, I don’t think she’d be strong enough to pry it back by herself. Not to mention her kimono could have easily gotten caught on the fencing.”

Hiyoko dusted off her kimono. “Like I’d crawl around under some stupid floor anyway!”

Fuyuhiko was seething. “So you’re really fucking serious about this, huh, Hajime…”

Ibuki covered her cheeks. “Holy crap! The killer was the Yakuza all alo-” She paused. “...oh...I guess that’s not really a surprising statement, is it?”

Nekomaru closed his eyes, holding a fist. “Is this true, little man? Did you really do this…?”

Fuyuhiko pounded his podium. “Don’t fucking act like it’s me! We haven’t DECIDED that yet!

Chiaki pulled her hoodie’s hood over her head. “...then defend yourself already, Fuyuhiko. I’m sure nobody WANTS it to be you...no more than they’d want it to be anyone else here...if you’re really innocent, then...stop cursing him out like a child, and make your case.”

Fuyuhiko stared angry daggers into Chiaki, but at least realized she had a point. He tugged her tie. “Alright. Al-fucking-right. You want my defense? You want my fucking defense?”

>Don’t you dare fucking look down on me!<

Fuyuhiko pointed at Hajime in return, regaining his smug, cocky grin. “You think you can just get away with accusing me like that? Well, buddy, I hope you’re ready. Ready for the fucking fight of your life!”

[REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: START!]

“So you’re saying because I could fit through that gap, I have to be the killer?”

“Did you even fucking think about that for more than five seconds, you idiot?!”

“Even if Hiyoko and Teruteru are off your list, that doesn’t make me the only one.”

“People like Ibuki, Mahiru, maybe even Peko, they could have fit, too, right? You never tested anyone taller than Chiaki, did you?”

“As long as the possibility is there, you can’t fucking pin this on me!”

*Advance!*

Hajime shook his head. “While it’s true we never tested it, you still weren’t an attendee to the party. Even if other people could theoretically fit, you’re still the most suspicious one!”

Fuyuhiko kept up his assault with a loud, “So what, dumbass!?”

“Aren’t you fucking forgetting about that knife you guys found?”

“If I wasn’t at the party, then I couldn’t have fucking placed it there, right?”

“That makes me innocent! Nice going proving I *didn’t* do it, you asshole!”

“As long as that knife is the murder weapon, I’m clear of all suspicion!”

“Allow me to cut through your words!”

[BREAK!]

Hajime’s hand curled as he raised it, a suspecting tone to his voice. “Are we really sure that the knife at the scene can even be the murder weapon anymore?”

Fuyuhiko took a step back. “Wh...are you serious? It was COVERED in BLOOD, it has to-”

Hajime interrupted. “Even so. That doesn’t prove it was used. Even disregarding that Nagito set that knife up under the table...I think there’s a contradiction we’ve yet to address.” He paused, looking around. “...who here can say how thin the knife was that Nagito was attacked with?”

Teruteru took out a comb, running it through his hair to fix it, with a bit of a pleased look on his face that he could contribute. “Hah. That’s an easy one. It was 0.35 millimeters. I saw it myself, typical thickness for a carving knife.”

Mikan looked suddenly alarmed. “A-a-ah! N-no, that’s not right! It was 4 millimeters thick! The wounds on the body were that wide…!”

Mahiru covered her mouth a bit. “Wh...what? They’re different…?”

Hajime nodded. “The knife at the scene, according to Teruteru, is way thinner than the wounds Mikan pointed out. Even if the wounds could be widened, I think it would be hard to make sure they’re all around 4 millimeters thick, right?”

Mikan paused, nodding as she looked down. “...y-yes, I believe it would be ha-”

Fuyuhiko shouted at Mikan. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH! I don’t need you mouthing the fuck off right now!”

Mikan practically fainted, hiding behind her podium, basically sitting and cowering. “E-Eeeeeek! I-I’m so sorry, F-Fuyuhiko…!”

Teruteru sweated, pointing at Fuyuhiko. “H-hey, don’t you talk to her like tha-”

Fuyuhiko turned his fury to Teruteru. “Oh, don’t YOU fucking start. You’re not gonna tell me what the fuck I can and can’t do!”

Now Teruteru was cowering, too. Fuyuhiko’s on a roll!

Hajime was sweating. At this rate, everyone was going to get too intimidated to raise any points. It was up to him...he looked towards Fuyuhiko. “So. In that case, the murder weapon was never found. And since you never went to the party, you could have stashed it anywhere you want, really.”

Fuyuhiko breathed heavily with anger, before a light of recognition shined across his eyes. A smile slowly crept onto his face, pointing towards Hajime, shaking his finger. “I...never went...to the party. I never went to the party. I never went to the FUCKING party.”

Hiyoko’s nose scrunched, tilting her head. “...um...is he okay? He’s sounding kinda bonkers right now…”

Fuyuhiko laughed a bit. “You know what? You’re right! I never went to the fucking party! We all know it! So in that case, you smart-ass punk...how the fuck did I get those night vision goggles?”

Hajime stopped, stunned. “...what?”

Fuyuhiko folded his arms. “Yeah. Remember THAT little fucking detail? You claimed the killer stole Byakuya’s night vision goggles. The night vision goggles are supposed to be in that duralumin case. That case was at the party. I never went to the party. Ergo, I can’t be the killer! That easy enough for you to fucking understand?!”

Peko paused, rubbing her chin. “...that is true...I never once saw him step foot into the party. If the killer was the reason the key and night vision goggles are gone, then Fuyuhiko falls out of the realm of suspicion…”

Mahiru grabbed her hair in frustration. “Ugh! Come on, it has to be Fuyuhiko at this point! Too many things line up for it NOT to be him!”

Fuyuhiko put his arms out wide. “Are you willing to take the fucking chance? Even if you don’t believe me at this point, you gotta explain that huge fucking hole, huh?”

Hajime clenched his fist, closing his eyes. He was right...as long as that was unexplained, some people might be convinced he’s innocent. They couldn’t safely vote without risking an imbalance. So, then...how did Fuyuhiko get the night vision goggles…?

Hajime pressed a finger into his forehead. He had to consider what he knew about the scenario, and think of a fact about it that might be wrong.

Fuyuhiko made sense as the killer. He assumed that wasn’t wrong. And he definitely did not see Fuyuhiko attend the party, so if he did steal the night vision goggles, he couldn’t have been there for more than a few moments.

He couldn’t have snuck in from an alternate entrance, there were only two ways in. If he’d gone under the floor, then tried to go through the storage room, the boxes would have prevented him. So the only way he could have come in was the front door. The front door was guarded by…

Hajime glanced up. Chiaki seemed to be looking down in thought. He leaned a bit, and then...he saw it.

Chiaki was actually playing on her handheld under the trial stand, where nobody could see. Possibly not even Monokuma.

Hajime remembered what she’d been holding when he saw her when looking for Nagito. He thought it was off, but…

Hajime put a palm on his trial stand. “...hey. Chiaki.”

Chiaki looked up, as if nothing was wrong. For the Ultimate Gamer, she must be rather good at transitioning between playing her game, and paying attention. But…

“...you were guarding the entrance with Monomi, right? Were...you playing your game then, too?”

The others started to notice Hajime’s questioning of Chiaki. Chiaki blinked, looking down a moment, before looking back to Hajime, sliding her console away in her pocket, almost appearing embarrassed. “...um…”

Monomi, who I bet you ALL forgot about up until this point, raised a hand (or...lowered it, since she was upside down, I suppose?) and answered. “Oh, yup, yup! Chiaki was so nice to let me watch her play! It was starting to get real boring!”

...Fuyuhiko’s forehead saw a bead of sweat run down.

Byakuya’s eyebrows raised. “...you...you were playing your game system when you were supposed to be guarding the entrance?”

Chiaki pushed her fingers together, a little flustered. “...I-I...I didn’t think I’d have to worry about anyone leaving or going...it sounded like you were all having such a nice time in there...I was worried about falling asleep, so I thought I should play my game so I wouldn’t...pass out…”

Nekomaru held his head. “W-WHAAAAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU EVER FOCUS ON BOTH AT ONCE?!?!”

Hajime raised a finger. “...Chiaki. This is really important. Do you think it’s possible that someone could have gone in and out of the building if you got sucked into your game?”

Chiaki just looked...ashamed at this point as she was hugging herself sadly. But before she could say much of anything-

“One fucking word out of you and I’ll gut you like the little piglet you are.”

Fuyuhiko held one arm outstretched, clutching a knife in one hand expertly. It was pointed at Chiaki, and his face was red and sweating.

A few people screamed, mainly those already cowering, while others looked ready to pounce on Fuyuhiko.

Akane shouted. “Hey! Put that away! What the hell do you think you’re doing, man?!”

Fuyuhiko was trembling as he pointed it, forcing a smile. “W-what? You think I’m just going to let some...l-lazy fucking bitch condemn me to death because she should have done a better job? I don’t fucking think so! I’m not going to fucking burn with you all because you’re all goddamn morons!”

Ibuki, who had taken to hiding behind her podium, lifted her hands to show her pointer fingers were pressed together, as if she was still trying to appear present while cowering. “Um...s-so, that’s like, a knife, right? Ibuki thinks we found our murder weapon…”

Fuyuhiko spun his knife. “What, this? I always fucking carry this. Just didn’t think it was smart to mention it in a trial where someone got *fucking* cut up. You can’t pin me just because I have a knife. Don’t even FUCKING try it!”

Sonia, who oddly seemed to keep her calmer composure during this, even if she did look rather stressed about someone waving a knife around, let her head rest in one hand. “O-oh, dear...F-Fuyuhiko, I don’t think this is really helping your case…”

Fuyuhiko glared at Sonia. “Fucking...shut...up...you stupid...fucking...cunt. I’m tired of fucking explaining shit to you dumb, useless ass.”

Sonia just looked away, looking deeply hurt.

Fuyuhiko turned his attention to Hajime, still pointing the knife towards Chiaki, even if he wasn’t really close enough to stab her with it. The only ones at risk were Akane and Ibuki, one who’d hid behind her podium, the other who was fuming, but was at least smart enough to not go after the kid with the knife. He sneered. “So...f-fucking what now? What FUCKING now? Even if the bitch didn’t do her goddamn job...t-that’s not fucking proof of anything, right? Right? Doesn’t solidly tie me to the fucking crime at all! You’re all just...p-presumptuous moronic fucking ASSHOLES! Because I’m a yakuza, r-right?”

Byakuya was adjusting his glasses, but was sweating bullets at the situation, looking like he’d like to leap on that knife any second to save someone else from potentially getting swung at. “...y-you did say to me that you could do it...in light of all of this evidence, I believe it’s fair to suspect you…”

Fuyuhiko’s eye twitched. “But I’m still not FUCKING connected! I want fucking evidence! There’s no FUCKING solid evidence that I actually fucking did it!”

Mahiru tried to raise a possibility worriedly. “...t-the key...h-he has to still have it, make him take out everything on his person so-”

Fuyuhiko sneered. “IF I did this, I would have fucking dumped the key a long fucking time ago, you stupid bitch.”

Kazuichi tried to say something, but it was lost from his meek voice attempting to raise a point from being so low to the floor against his podium.

Peko was silent during all of this, just holding her practice sword, staring in disbelief at Fuyuhiko.

Gundham clutched his scarf, his hamsters stuffed inside it protectively, not wanting to risk anything. “You fiend…! There must be something that ties you down to the crime…!”

Hajime was trembling. This was terrifying, even if he couldn’t do anything. Fuyuhiko wasn’t going to listen unless they had solid evidence. He had to figure out one thing that might directly tie Fuyuhiko to the crime. He was not at the party. Nobody witnessed him. They didn’t even get to investigate under the floor, that was all Gundham...what could they use against him?

...they had to use something against him. Otherwise, all was lost.

[PANIC TALK ACTION...START!]

“You don’t have any proof at all, you bastard!”

“It’s not possible! I’m not the fucking one!”

“Don’t...fucking...FUCK WITH ME!”

“You’re just fucking pissing me off…!”

“I’ll fucking gut you!”

“Shut up, shut up...SHUT. UP!”

“Why would I fucking waste my time with that waste of space?!”

“How could I even fucking plan around what he did?”

“YOU’RE ALL BASTARDS! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!”

“You can’t pin the blame on me just because I’m a goddamn Yakuza!”

“It’s all...fucking...lies…!”

[FINAL BLOW…!]

“Tell me one fucking thing that could even possibly tie me to the crime! ONE FUCKING THING!!!”

>Bloo

>died

>White

>Sheet

[Bloodied White Sheet]

“This is the end!”

[BREAK!!!]

Hajime opened his eyes, realizing that one gambit...might pull it off.

“...I have your evidence, Fuyuhiko. And that’s the bloody sheet at the true scene of the crime!”

Fuyuhiko pointed the knife in Hajime’s direction now. “Really? Are you fucking bluffing? Do you expect it to have “Property of fucking Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu” on it? Or maybe an imprint of my face in the blood?”

Hajime was unwavering now. “...no...but we never figured out where it came from.”

Fuyuhiko tensed, pupil dilating as he bared his teeth. “...g-ghngh…?”

Nekomaru looked towards Hajime. “But...couldn’t it be from the storage room or something? He got a bunch of stuff from the building…”

Hajime shook his head. “Even if there was a sign something was taken from the storage room like that, Fuyuhiko would have had to sneak past Teruteru. He was busy in the kitchen, and he had no way to know when he’d come out to serve anything. He had to minimize the risks.” He looked back to Fuyuhiko. “Now, while he could have hidden the key in the time after the murder...I don’t think he could have risked returning a white sheet to wherever he got it from. Especially if it was covered in blood.”

Akane shrugged, almost forgetting about the unstable boy with a knife beside her for a second. “Well, shoot, how does that prove any connection to him?”

Hajime raised a finger. “...if Fuyuhiko had to gather something for his murder...he’d probably want as few people knowing about it as possible. So getting it from the supermarket was impossible, since some people frequent there. He likely didn’t even have a lot of time to plan this, either. So...he probably just used what he had on hand. And that would have to be his very own bedsheets.”

Fuyuhiko hissed through his teeth, his grip on the blade tensing, before loosening more than it had been loosened priorly.

Hiyoko poked her cheek. “Oh, I get it! He could sneak it under his jacket or something, in case someone was out during the party! Nobody would see him put it there if he put it there in his room! Besides, if he wanted to get away with it, like Monokuma said, he doesn’t have to worry about sleeping here anymore, anyway…”

Hajime made a fist. “I’ll bet if we checked Fuyuhiko’s cottage, we’d find he’d be missing one of his sheets. And that’s something he can’t explain...or threaten...his way out of.”

Fuyuhiko sputtered, but ultimately said nothing, his knife arm trembling.

Monokuma put a paw to his chin. “Oh, my...everything sounds like it’s wrapping up so nicely…!” He clapped his hands. “Ooh, lemme guess, you want to check his room now, right? Well, it’d be a pain in the ass if I had to lug everyone up out of this place just to lug you all back down to close off the trial…”

Chiaki held her shirt as she leaned forward. “Please…! It’s the only way we can close this.”

Monokuma raised a paw. “I’ve got it! Gimmie just a second!” After he leapt up, backflipping behind his chair, he was gone.

...after way less time than it should have been, a few monitors lowered down so everyone could see. Everyone stared up at them as they flickered to life.

\- - - - -

Soon, the screens focused, and revealed Monokuma, dressed up in a trilby hat and a matching trench coat, smoking a cigarette, right outside of Fuyuhiko’s cottage.

“It was a simple case...I just had to go check this perp’s home, see? Make sure nothing was...out of place.”

A soulful trumpet played somewhere in the background to set the noire tone, and Monokuma walked up to the door. After waving a paw over the doorknob, he turned it, entering Fuyuhiko’s cottage.

The interior seemed similar to Hajime’s, from his own experience, aside from a folding screen set up depicting dragons fighting, some wine and cigarettes on the dresser, among other things to set the one that this room belonged to a Yakuza. Sure enough, the bed was messy. But didn’t seem to be missing any sheets. Monokuma walked over, tugging on them to demonstrate.

“...as I entered the room, I went for the bed first. It seems this perp doesn’t like making his bed much...but it seemed in order, otherwise.”

Monokuma then strolled over to the closet. “...but...I had to be sure. Everyone should have five spare sets of sheets for their beds, one contour, one topsheet...or as most people thought of it, a “bedsheet”, despite the fact you technically have two…” He shook his head, before climbing into the closet. He picked up sheets and threw them behind him, the camera operator...whoever or whatever they were, having to dodge them to continue filming.

“Lemme see...one...two...three…...four...hm.”

Sure enough, four topsheets lay on the ground. Not five. The trumpet reached a peak at this point as Monokuma faced the camera, shrugging. “...whad'ya know? No more sheets. Guess one of em’ must’ve…gone off somewhere. My work here is done.”

\- - - - -

The screens shut off and got whisked away, only for Monokuma to be back in his judge’s chair. He snicked to himself. “What do you think? Should I get an oscar? Maybe greenlight a show? The detective noire is always gonna be in fashion…”

Hajime waved a hand. “Whatever, Monokuma. There you have it. Fuyuhiko’s short one sheet. Is that proof enough-”

“It was me!”

Everyone turned in surprise. Peko stood there stoically, having been the one to make the outburst, but she seemed to tremble as she stood.

“I...I killed Nagito. I can’t take this anymore! Leave him alone already, please-”

Hiyoko scoffed. “Are you serious? Don’t waste our time you stupid whore!”

Peko glared. “I’m confessing to the crime, how could that possibly-”

Hiyoko stared intently. “You’re just covering for him though, right? Don’t waste our time with that bullcrap. Besides, we already proved you were shitting yourself for a solid few hours, so give it a rest!”

Peko was stunned into silence. Fuyuhiko didn’t know how to react, his arm lowered, looking distant at these revelations. The sheet, Peko’s defense...he simply could do nothing but hold the knife tightly in his hand. But his arm was weak...it would not be harming anymore today.

Chiaki raised a finger. “Hajime...I think it’d be good to summarize the case, so nobody else gets confused…”

Hajime nodded. She was right. It was time to outline exactly what happened, so everyone would be on the same page.

[CLOSING ARGUMENT!]

“This is everything that happened in this case!”

“Let’s try going over the whole incident, beginning with right after the party started…”

“Byakuya had us gather in the dining hall of the old building near the hotel. He was extra cautious about a murder occurring that night because of a threatening letter he received. Therefore, he decided to throw a party so he could monitor us. Though one person didn’t come, the rest of us assembled at the dining hall...and the party was underway. However, even he couldn’t be prepared for what was going to unfold tonight.”

“While he, and the rest of us, were distracted with the party, someone snuck into the building. While Chiaki and Monomi were busy on guard, Chiaki was distracted by her game, leaving them a perfect opportunity to slip in and out unnoticed. They headed straight to the dining hall, careful to not get spotted. Then, while everyone’s attention was on other things, they rushed to Byakuya’s case. They opened it, grabbing what they needed...the night vision goggles. Once they had them, they closed the case, locked it, and darted out. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, so nobody had noticed his entry, despite how risky it was.”

“Not long after that time, the trap someone else had set was already in motion. They plugged three irons into the outlets in the storage room, which nearly capped the power usage...additionally, they prepared something else that would activate at 11:30 PM, the air conditioners in the office and dining hall. They had already set the timers for these. Thanks to the irons maxing out the power usage, the breaker was tripped when the air conditioners kicked on. Since the windows in the old building were covered, the blackout plunged the dining hall into total darkness.”

“When that happened, Byakuya had tried to open his case in order to ready himself to protect us in the dark...but, thanks to the key being taken, he was unable to make use of the security items he had prepared. Left with no backup plan, he simply waited out the blackout with the rest of us, praying that it was simply a freak accident. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. And in the dark, a certain someone began to make their move. Nagito began to guide himself with the desk lamp’s power cord so he could get under a table, aiming to get at a knife he had prepared earlier. That’s right. Everything up to that point was all part of Nagito’s plan. The murder warning to Byakuya, the source of the blackout...it was all Nagito. But that was all about to change.”

“While the blackout was happening, someone else-the killer in this case-was already making their own moves, outside. The killer probably already knew about Nagito’s plan, so they knew a blackout had been coming. That’s why the killer prepared all the items they would need to commit their crime in the dark beforehand. Prying back a part of the fence, they managed to creep under the old building, armed with the night vision goggles they had taken, a knife they always kept around, and a bedsheet they’d brought from their cottage, to block the bloodsplatter. Using the night vision goggles, and peering through the floorboards, they were able to make their way to the underside of the table with the knife, able to see the glowing paint more clearly from underneath. Wearing the sheet, and clutching the knife tightly, the killer waited for the right moment.”

“Under the table, Nagito had managed to get underneath it. This allowed them to safely retrieve the knife they had planted, without chance of the light from the glowing paint escaping too early and potentially alerting someone. But at that moment, now seeing their target was perfectly in place, the killer lurking beneath the floorboards stabbed straight up with their knife. Since they couldn’t be sure that their stabs would be fatal, they dragged them along Nagito’s body, opening up larger, more immediately fatal wounds. Thanks to the ferocity, Nagito probably was in too much shock to make noise as he was being murdered, just a short distance from potential help. After they murdered Nagito, the killer had very little time to lose. They took off the night vision goggles and sheet underneath the old building, knowing they’d be unable to hide the sheet in a safe manner, and also knowing the night vision goggles would be more suspicious at the scene, without pointing to him if they were located. They then retreated, exiting out the way they came, careful to be quiet. After all, they weren’t meant to be at the party. It was crucial that nobody hear them. After that, all the killer had to do was go and clean up their knife, and stash the key somewhere before the body discovery announcement, where they planned to show up to discover what had happened, as if they’d simply been doing nothing at all during the party.”

“Out of everyone here, there’s only one person who would've been able to commit this crime...after all, they were the only one not present at the party, and able to pull off all of these things to make it seem as if Nagito had been murdered by an attendee, instead...isn’t that right...Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza!?”

[COMPLETE!]

“That’s what happened...How about it? Did I get anything wrong?” Hajime shouted at Fuyuhiko, pointing at him menacingly.

Fuyuhiko was trembling, eyes shut. “D...d-dammit...it’s not true...it’s not...fucking...true…not...t-true…” All of a sudden, he just brought his hands down into his podium, stabbing it with his knife in fury...sorrow...something in between, perhaps, screaming. “YOU BASTAAAAAARDS!”

Mahiru closed her eyes, sighing softly. “...it...it’s over…”

“DAMMIT! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMIIIIIIIIT!!!”

Monokuma smoked his cigarette, now down to the stub. “Hmm...it looks like your argument has come to a close. Ohh, I was still in detective mode for a second, that’s far too fun.” Stubbing out his cigarette on Monomi, prompting cries of pain, he continued. “Well, putting that aside, let’s move along to the nerve-wracking voting time! Now then, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote. Oh, just a reminder...make triple sure you vote for someone! If you don’t...that’s gonna mean punishment for you, Puhu~!”

Monomi was sobbing quietly to herself as she swung around upside down. “Uggggggh…! W-why did this happen…!?”

Monokuma squished his cheeks. “Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?! Puhuhu~! Such heartpounding excitement~!”

>MONOKUMA VOTE

>Compiling votes…20% complete...47% complete...93% complete...100%.

>Vote collection completed. Sorting now...sorting...sorting…

>Votes tallied.

>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 13  
>Hajime Hinata: 1  
>Peko Pekoyama: 1

>The class has chosen Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu as the blackened.

>The class is…

>...

>...

>CORRECT!

[CLASS TRIAL END]

[ALL RISE!]

Monokuma did a nice belly laugh. “Correct! That’s right, this time, the blackened responsible for killing Nagito Komaeda is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!

Fuyuhiko stood there, the fury deflated from him, having left the knife behind at the podium, looking more frustrated. “D-dammit...Son of a bitch…!”

Byakuya had his arms folded as he looked onwards towards Fuyuhiko. It was hard to read his expression. “...so...you did it. You actually did it.”

Fuyuhiko just looked to Byakuya. No glaring, just...staring. “...no shit. No fucking shit.”

Nekomaru looked at his clenched fist. “But...b-but…” He clenched his eyes closed as tears spilled out of them. “WHYYYYYY!?!? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?!?”

Peko was having trouble standing. She fell to her knees. “...m...master…?”

Hiyoko took a step away from her in confusion. “W-wehhhh?! “Master”? What the hell kind of kinky-ass shit is she on about…?!”

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, sighing through his nose. “...I...suppose I owe you bastards some explanations. Not that I *want* to, personally, but you all deserve at least fucking that.” He looked to the side. “...since you asked, that’s not “kinky-ass shit”, you pipsqueak. She means it literally. Peko is…” He sighed. “...Peko and I actually met long before we ran into one another on this island.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “W-what? You knew each other the whole time?”

Fuyuhiko clenched a fist. “Dammit, it’s...it’s MORE than just knowing. We grew up together. Ever since we were kids. Peko was born to be my bodyguard since birth. So if you’re wondering why she’s been so concerned about me, and even tried to take the blame...that’s why.” He looked to her. “...she’s been trained since she was born to be my protector. Y-you can’t fucking blame her for doing her job. As long as I can remember, she’s been there to protect me from anything that could harm me. But she’s more than that to me. She’s...a friend. She’s...a lot.”

Sonia covered her heart. “...that’s...so incredible and touching...a yakuza and his bodyguard…”

Gundham clenched his fist. “But if Peko is your undying servant, why did you kill? She would have been executed along with everyone else in this very room…”

Fuyuhiko was silent to that, before looking up. “...first of all...I have a lot to fucking worry about back home. I’m the heir to the Yakuza throne. I have a responsibility to all of those who need me to lead them when my folks are gone. But fucking more than that...m-my little sister. My...my cute fucking sister. The one who really deserves my title. She shouldn’t have to bury her big brother, dammit. Who’ll she have if I’m gone?” He looked at his fist. “...what kind of Yakuza would I be if I didn’t fucking *try*...” He closed his eyes.

Sonia tilted her head. “...but...I thought the Yakuza were strict about this kind of thing. Wouldn’t Nagito be an everyday person? Yet you harmed him…”

Fuyuhiko then tilted his head back and laughed. “Oh, really? That’s what you fucking think? That he was just some normal motherfucker?” He shook his head. “...no. No. He was nothing normal.”

Hajime found himself clenching a fist. “...what...what do you mean? What are you talking about?”

Fuyuhiko looked to Hajime. “For all you found out, you never seemed to pick up on how I knew Nagito was doing all this shit. Allow me to pick up the pieces you forgot, dumbass.”

\- - - - -

I was sitting by myself, just collecting my thoughts. I was trying to think of what to do to busy myself, maybe find a way to get Peko and I out of this mess. And then...he fucking showed up.

“...Fuyuhiko!”

I looked over. There he was, that smiley-ass motherfucker. Nagito. He sat himself right by me like I was some guy, and not the future leader of the Yakuza. He seemed kind of concerned.

He furrowed his brow. “Is...is it true? You’re not coming to the party?”

I tried blowing him off, pushing him a little. Not hard, mind you. “Yeah. I don’t want to get cooped up with a bunch of possible killers, thanks. Not my idea of a good fucking time.”

He looked pretty sas about that. “Oh...well, I guess that’s kind of smart. No wonder you’re the Ultimate Yakuza. You’re really keen, y’know?”

That sounded kind of weird...so I questioned him about it. “...what do you mean smart? I thought you were all over that party?”

And then...not even changing his happy-ass tone, or his dumb-ass expression, he just...he just said it! “Well, I’m planning to kill someone during it, you know.”

I thought he was joking. He had to be. “Ha. Very funny.”

But he waved his hands. “Oh, no, I’m not joking. I’m really going to do it. I know I’d probably do it so much worse than you, though...you’d outshine me in a heartbeat.”

Something about that made me realize...maybe he wasn’t fucking joking. He had my full attention now. “What do you fucking mean? You’re just...planning on killing someone? Why are you telling *me* this?”

Nagito looked a bit shocked at this. “Huh…? I thought you already figured me out...I guess I was just admitting it because I thought you’d caught on, since you weren’t coming. I thought Yakuza were for the people…”

That hit a fucking nerve. “Good people. I don’t know about these guys. And if you’re going, no fucking thanks. Not if you plan on killing someone.” I didn’t want to say that I was going to run and tell Byakuya once the dipshit stopped bugging me. But...i-it was like he just saw through me!

Nagito smiled. “Oh, by the way. Don’t think you can stop me. Even if you warn people, or stop me some other way, it doesn’t matter. I’m never going to give up.”

I was curious now. “Really. Why do you want to kill so bad? Even if people fucking are onto your bullshit?”

The fuckhole had the nerve to laugh. “Because whether it’s tonight, tomorrow, the next day, any day in the future, I’ll definitely start the killing. I just have to, you know?”

I slugged his shoulder. Fucking hard, this one. “Well, you’re not leaving the island, if you fucking wanna do that. Fucking dumbass, telling people you’re gonna kill, and meaning it…”

He went silent after that. I thought it was done. But then… “I see...so that’s what you think...actually, I don’t really care too much about my own survival. The killing just has to start, y’know?”

Weird. Just fucking weird. “...what do you mean, asswipe?”

The bastard actually grabbed my hands like some weird-ass romantic. “Because, I love everyone here! Even you! I just want to be of good use! I love all Ultimates...you’re all symbols of hope. Even you, Fuyuhiko. The Yakuza are for the people. You and I both know that, even if you do put up this exterior of yours. Right?”

...I just shoved him off. “...I don’t fucking get it…”

He kept going anyway. “It’s alright. Just know I love all your talents, from the bottom of my heart. In the name of hope. That’s why I don’t want you to lose against something so silly like killing. You’re better than that. And I want that to be proven! I want to know you can all deal with even the greatest despairs, no matter what! Then I could rest easy, y’know? One way, or another! I just want you all to prove to me that “hope will never lose to despair”

I didn’t even bother pummeling the freak, I was too busy nursing a headache. “I don’t fucking get it…! You’re not making sense!”

He waved his hands while he talked. Like a fucking lunatic. “Well...see, it’s like if you’re in a fight. If you go up against someone really strong, and you win, that means you have to be stronger than them, right? So the bigger, stronger despair you all face, everyone’s hope has to become stronger too, right? Like a beautiful flower, but at the same time, a fierce warrior...the best of both. I...I want to see that brightness. So in turn, I want to become everyone’s stepping stone. Just so I can have a glimpse of it. I just want all of your hopes to shine, it’s that easy!”

And...and then...his fucking eyes. His fucking eyes. I swear, they were spiraling with just the most dark shit I’ve ever seen. It was like I was staring into the eyes of everyone I loved, and yet, everyone I hated, all at once. My parents, my sister, assholes, allies...I felt it all in that gaze, as he fucking said, “That’s right! I yearn for a powerful hope that can overcome any kind of despair!”

I had to get up and back away. I felt...actual fucking fear being next to him. “You stay the hell away from me! This is a sick fucking joke!”

And then, it was like nothing. Just dopey-ass Nagito, smiling like he didn’t just become a psychopath for a minute. “Oh. So you don’t get it? That’s cool, I don’t mind. I’m just...a fan, really. Of all of you. I want to see you at your best. Even you, Fuyuhiko. The way you can help others, and be so powerful and tough...you’re really promising, you know that? Deep down under there, you’re not such a bad guy. I believe in you. You’ll do what’s right.”

Then the bastard waves to me like we had a normal fucking talk, and left. I...I fucking still don’t get what’s wrong with him. What was wrong with him. But…he kept reminding me about myself. My talent...what I fucking owe it. It was then that I realized I had to get off this island. Not just for me. Not just for my brethren and my sister. But also so that fucking nutcase was dead and buried.

\- - - - -

Fuyuhiko held his head. “...you can’t say anyone like that is fucking normal. I went to the old building and checked. Sure enough, the irons, the ACs, the knife...it had to fucking be him. He wasn’t fucking kidding around. So, when I saw Byakuya loading up his shit in the supermarket, I had to fucking take the chance while it was in front of me! Any of you would have! ANY of you!”

Hajime clenched his teeth, swallowing. “...n-no...that can’t be true. That *has* to be a lie-”

Hiyoko interrupted, facing Hajime. “But he *did* set up the murder! Why the hell are you doubting the only explanation you have for that?”

Hajime closed his eyes. Dammit...he had no retort for that…

Kazuichi held his hat with one clenched fist. “Holy crap...he didn’t even care that someone else knew...that’s insane…”

Chiaki paused. “...or...maybe that was intentional.”

Fuyuhiko spun to face Chiaki. “W-what?! What the hell are you saying?”

Chiaki rubbed her arm. “...what I’m saying is he probably was hoping you’d do this. After all, the murder became more complex because you became part of it. Plus, you got involved yourself. All he wanted was a murder...and...I guess he got it.”

Hajime had to look away for the time being to deal with this. ‘Nagito...why? Why were you like this? Why did you have to do this…?’

Peko was on her knees. “...y-young master, wh...why didn’t you tell me? I-I could have helped you, you could have maybe gotten away with-”

Fuyuhiko faced her. “P-Peko, I...I wanted you to figure it out the least of all…! I didn’t want you to know!”

Peko looked visibly confused at Fuyuhiko. “...w-what…?”

Fuyuhiko looked down. “I...I-I didn’t *want* you to die. But if I wanted to go home, I *needed* to...i-if you had to die, I didn’t want you to know until the very end! S-so you’d have to suffer with that as little as possible!”

Peko sniffled. “I...I don’t understand...w-why do you care…? I’m solely your tool…”

Now Fuyuhiko had tears streaming down his cheeks. “I...I didn’t *want* a tool. I...I never *wanted* a fucking tool…I don’t need one...i-if I’m supposed to be the leader of my clan. You didn’t...y-you didn’t have to fucking become one for me. I just wanted you to b-be yourself…”

Peko blinked tears away, but more came, as she was left on her knees. “...m...m-master, I-”

“D-DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! DON’T CALL ME ‘MASTER’!” Fuyuhiko shouted, breaking. He clenched his fists. “G…g-god damn it...I’m sorry, Peko...all this time I’ve been worried about not needing you...b-but you’re the one who fucking needs me, more than ever…” He closed his eyes, trying to force the tears away, managing to, wiping away any that had escaped.

Monokuma laughed. “I don’t think you’ll need much of anything in a second! Aren’t you all forgetting! We still need to get to the punishment!”

And the feeling of horror rose even more.

Monomi struggled in her bindings. “N-no! You can’t! Don’t DO THIS!”

Teruteru held his shirt, stepping forward. “W-wait! B-but...he...um...was killing a killer, yes? That’s grounds for like...s-self defense, or defense of someone else…?”

Monokuma waggled a finger. “Uh-uh! Murder. Is. Murder. I’m allowing no excuses, no extensions, no exceptions!”

Peko got up, tears in her eyes, taking out her sword, standing in between Fuyuhiko and Monokuma. “I will NOT let you! You stay away!

Monokuma ignored her. “I’ve prepared a special punishment for Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza!”

Fuyuhiko huddled behind Peko. There was true fear in his eyes. Even through all his toughness...everyone fears death.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s...PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!”

Fuyuhiko gripped Peko’s shirt tightly. “...god dammit...g-god dammit…”

And finally he screamed. “YOU BAAAASTAAAAAARD!!!”

\- - - - -

[GAME OVER.]

[FUYUHIKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. IT’S TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!]

Everything was still in the courtroom as Fuyuhiko cowered like a dog behind his protector, Peko. He looked around as everyone could do nothing but stand and watch, backing away from the duo. Despite himself, Fuyuhiko was fighting back tears as he was scared out of his mind. Peko held her sword dutifully words Monokuma to protect him from his wrath.

It was all in an instant.

Almost in slow motion, a chain shot out from the doors into the courtroom, launching at Fuyuhiko. As a collar clamped around his neck, he realized it, a hand grasping onto it in an effort to get it off. The chain tightened, and he was pulled backwards, letting go of Peko. Peko turned around at the sight, eyes widening at the surprise assault. With the speed of an Ultimate Swordswoman, she leapt forward, chasing after Fuyuhiko as he was dragged away along the carpet, struggling and kicking, trying to keep himself from getting pulled along, but nothing he did even slowed him down.

As he was thrown through the doors, Peko followed, just seconds behind, not wanting to abandon her master.

Fuyuhiko felt the chain let go, and he was flung, landing on hard ground. As he started to push himself up, he felt a foot on his back force him back down.

When he looked up, he saw two Monokumas in suits by his side, one of which stepped on him. They then forced him up by grabbing under his arms, so he was raised up to look above a desk, seeing a monokuma in a suit, shades, and hat, tattooed all over his white side, staring back at him, smoking a cigarette. The Yakuza boss. The Oyabun.

YUBITSUME AND BEYOND

Ultimate Yakuza  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  
Execution: Executed

 

The Oyabun Monokuma reached forward quickly, putting out the cigarette right in Fuyuhiko’s right eye. Fuyuhiko screamed, lowering his head quickly. In the background, various Yakuza Monokuma were fighting back against Peko, who was not far behind, trying to keep her at bay during this punishment, while Peko struck down Monokumas with her sword.

When Fuyuhiko looked up, he noticed his hands had been placed right onto the table. He quickly realized what was going on. He gritted his teeth, and the Yakuza Monokuma on his left brandished a knife. He raised it up, bringing it down quickly at his hand. Specifically, the pinky. Fuyuhiko screamed, unable to stomach this punishment already. And then the knife came down again. And again. And again. Slice after slice after slice, working its way down the finger.

Peko only got more fierce as time went on, slashing the Yakuza Monokuma away with her sword, unable to wound them due to the practice nature of the sword.

The moment that the left pinky was no more, the right Yakuza Monokuma repeated the process, making Fuyuhiko cry out in pain once more, unable to get used to the repeated torment and punishment, lowering his head in shame as he felt tears flowing freely. Chop.

Chop.

Chop.

Chop.

Fuyuhiko panted, feeling that his pinkies...were gone. Two little white cloths were wrapped up, already starting to soak with the blood. Was this it? Was the Oyabun pleased?

...no.

The Oyabun gestured to the two Yakuza, who nodded, and began to drag him behind the Oyabun’s desk, who was getting up. Only now did Fuyuhiko realize what he’d been distracted from during the ritual: He now had blocks of cement around his feet.

Peko was slowly getting closer, fewer and fewer Yakuza remaining standing.

Fuyuhiko was dragged out onto a balcony behind the desk, and he looked out. It was the early morning, the sun setting. The trial must have gone on all day. It reflected off of the ocean waves...down below him, where the balcony overlooked. Not near the shore, mind you, this was deep over the ocean. Fuyuhiko didn’t understand how they could be this far out, or where this was supposed to be on the island. Maybe this had been set up just for this.

He was dragged to the edge of the balcony, and Fuyuhiko struggled, but the Yakuza kept him in place. He felt his back get pushed into open air, as the Yakuza held him dangerously over the edge. He stared at the Oyabun Monokuma in fear.

The Oyabun slowly began to lift his feet, his shaded eyes covering the eyes that stared into Fuyuhiko’s soul.

Peko slammed her sword into the final Yakuza, felling him. She looked towards the desk, running, and leaping over it.

And they let go.

Fuyuhiko was sent falling over the edge, tumbling as his feet quickly established a center of gravity as he flipped from falling upside down to right side up, reaching up desperately as he managed to grab ahold of the balcony for a brief second. Peko pushed past the Monokumas, and thinking fast, whipped out her sword bag, hanging it down for Fuyuhiko to reach.

Fuyuhiko let his hand shoot up to grab it.

However, as soon as he grabbed ahold of it, his other hand slipped, leaving the bag the only thing supporting him.

It ripped in two nearly instantly thanks to his severe weight, thanks to the cement shoes.

Fuyuhiko began to truly plummet now. Falling, falling, falling, for what felt so long, and yet, so short of a time, down to the water below.

The splash was smaller than he expected, but then again, he quickly sank too far beneath the surface to truly appreciate it.

Fuyuhiko struggled as he sank in the water, trying to reach down to pry off the cement, but quickly giving up, trying to swim upwards. But the weight would not allow it.

And so he went deeper.

He struggled to hold his breath, looking determined, but even he knew the determination was simply a will to survive. He stood no chance.

And so he went deeper.

Fuyuhiko felt his lungs give out. He watched as air rushed out of his mouth and nose. It felt like he was choking on himself.

And so he went deeper.

The air...floated...up and away from him...as water was all that could replace it…

And so he went deeper.

...the light from above faded..and...so, too, did the blue of the ocean...as he was surrounded by...darkness…

And so he went deeper.

And the lifeless body of Fuyuhiko put up no more struggle.

And so he went deeper.

Peko stared down from the balcony as she was held there by the Yakuza Monokumas, having no intention of letting her pursue to help.

The splash subsided. After a short time, bubble erupted to the surface. Slowly, then quickly, and then slowly again.

And then there was no more.

\- - - - -

...the rest of the class stared at a wide monitor that had been displaying the execution.

Monokuma laughed. “YAHOOOO! EXTREEEEEME!”

Monomi, who had been let down at some point, was sobbing, covering her face. “K-Kyaaaah…! P-poor Fuyuhiko…!”

Mikan shrieked. “F-Fuyuhiko…!”

Kazuichi was covering his face with his beanie, trembling. “G-guhhh...I-I just fucking saw that...y-you gotta be shitting me…”

Ibuki had collapsed at the floor, foaming at the mouth.

Sonia sobbed into one hand. “S-so intense...m-my goodness…”

Monokuma shrugged. “Hey, it’s just like Yakuza code! An eye for an eye...or in this case, a life for a life! Kyahahaha~!”

Mahiru fumed. “Y-you’re the one who drove him to it! You and...and Nagito!

Gundham gripped his wrist, as if holding back. “You fiend...horrid creature of black and white…”

Monokuma waved them off. “Oh, it can’t be helped. I’m just following the rules here! And this is a killing game, after all, we’ve got really big rules!”

Hajime trembled. “Rules...b...but...you’re the one who’s breaking the rules!”

Monokuma stopped, staring. “...I can’t let that slide. Just what do you mean?”

Hajime pointed. “The motive! You...you promised! You promised to give back school memories if someone killed! So why didn’t you tell Fuyuhiko about his sister? Or his clan? Or anything? He had a right to know!”

Teruteru looked on nervously. “...y-yeah. That’s right, we all have a right to know, don’t we…! Aren’t you going to tell us already?”

Monokuma poked and prodded at his chin. “Ohhhh, yeah, I do remember saying something like that…”

Monomi tensed. “E-eh?! W-wait, but-”

Monokuma shrugged. “...but I never said that I’d be telling you guys right away, now did I?”

Nekomaru slapped a hand to his forehead. “WHAAAAA-!?”

Akane shook her fist. “Hey! That’s not fair!”

Monokuma laughed. “Oh, don’t worry! I promise to return your guys’ memories someday! Buuuut...it’s not really clear when “someday” is gonna come, y’know? Bwah-hahaha~!”

After that, Monokuma vanished. Monomi, after looking nervous with herself, vanished, as well, now that she was free.

Chiaki put a hand to her chest. “...they’re both gone…”

Mikan trembled. “B-but….Peko, what happened to-”

Soon, the doors open, and Peko was flung into the trial room, tumbling. She looked beaten up, but otherwise, unharmed. And yet...she was still broken, sobbing quietly on the floor where she lay. Mikan rushed over to tend to her with Nekomaru.

Mahiru looked down. “So...m-monokuma had us all wrapped around his finger the whole time…”

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes. “...if only I’d been more wary...this may never have happened at all...I...c-can’t believe this…”

Hiyoko folded her arms. “Stupid...this is all stupid! None of this should have happened at all! How could you guys get so easily fooled!?”

Byakuya clenched his collar. “I...I never expected-”

Hiyoko pointed at him. “What, that a murder was going to happen? You got warned in advance, and you STILL fucked up!”

Byakuya looked away in shame.

Akane cracked her knuckles. “Hey! You stop picking on him right now! I’m not above punchin’ nobody!

Hiyoko glared. “What? You wanna start the next case already?”

Akane looked taken aback. “W-what? Punchin’ ain't the same as-”

Hiyoko talked right over her. “Like I know that! Did you see yourself eating all that meat? You’re blood thirsty in every meaning of the word!”

Mahiru put her foot down. “S...stop it! Just stop!”

Everyone turned to look at Mahiru.

She clasped her tie. “...we can’t argue over this anymore. What good is it going to do? Nagito is gone. Fuyuhiko is gone. Pointing fingers and suspecting people won’t help us anymore. The trial is over. Let’s...let’s just go back and rest. And try to work together so none of us will ever have to come back here again.”

Sonia hung her head. “...I agree...rest would be good. Our minds are weary from all of this. Let us cease this fighting and rest.”

Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah...good idea, miss Sonia…”

Gundham raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes. Hmph. Buffoon…

Chiaki just looked down silently. After pulling out her game, she walked to the elevator, playing it, like nothing had happened.

Mahiru followed. “...let’s just rest...and do our best to get off this island...together.”

Everyone nodded solemnly. It wasn’t much, but the sentiment gave everyone a little hope in their hearts. The words were cheap...but like fast food, even something cheap can bring you great joy.

All but for one, it seemed, as Peko was crying into Nekomaru’s shoulder as he helped her walk to the elevator with Mikan, who was still feverishly checking her over.

And so the curtain fell on the trial where Nagito and Fuyuhiko had been sacrificed. The class left the trial grounds, and returned to the mainland of Jabberwock island. Everyone simply headed back to their cottages to rest.

The path of fate had changed. From a simple, small difference.

\- - - -

…

Hajime relaxed by the pool. Dead of night. Even if it was dangerous, he couldn’t just sleep in his cottage like that. So he tried fresh air as he looked up at the stars after wandering for a while. The sky looked the same as ever, brimming with stars. Hanging above, beautiful, shining from incredible distances away to make something so incredibly beautiful.

It gave Hajime the hope that...maybe, he could go home. The sky connected all. Whether he was here, or home, or anything...the sky was the same.

…

…

Hajime shot up, looking confused.

“...is...someone *watching* me…?”

\- - - - -

(Kyahahha! That went so well! One murder down, 14 bastards to go!)

[Yeah. I’m a little disappointed Nagito’s gone. He probably would have been very helpful in causing more discourse.]

(Who cares, the motives are more than enough! It worked before, it’ll work again!)

[...speaking of. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.]

(Eh? Whatchu want?)

[You have the motive set up for tomorrow, yes?]

(Oh, yes! It’s such a splendid motive! The Twilight Syndrome Murder Case! Puhuhu...it’s so perfect, using that murder that Fuyuhiko-)

[...]

(...)

(Oh.)

[Yeah, oh. He’s dead.]

(Dang it, and that girl’s probably too sad over his death to even think about bothering with it. What are we gonna do now? That was set up and everything!)

[New motives. We need to line up new motives.]

(By tomorrow???)

[No, not all of them. You need one prepared by tomorrow evening.]

(J-jeez, that’s barely enough time to think of anything good! What do I do?!)

[Use your imagination. I believe in you.]

(Awww, as you should! I’m beary pleased you believe in my capabilities~)

[We still have a long way to go before this works. We can’t let this get out of our hands.]

(Yes, yes, now leave me be! I have to brainstorm!)

[Right. Good luck.]

\- - - - -

>Chapter 1: Destined Despair: END

>Surviving Students: 16...15...14.

>T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .

>Obtained Present! Yakuza Knife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations finishing the first trial! What do you guys think? Who expected this kind of outcome? Any predictions for what will happen next?
> 
> No idea when part two will come out, I still have to work out the next murder's specifics. But rest assured, I'm working on it!


	8. Chapter 2-1

Hajime learned that death does not mean all things stop.

For one, you can still get hungry, even after the death of two people. As he walked out of his cottage to head towards the hotel, he couldn’t help but think back to the two deaths that just happened not too long ago.

Nagito, cut up under the table at a party he had tried to use to start the killing.

Fuyuhiko, who beat him to the punch, and paid for it by sinking beneath the waves. 

Hajime’s feet felt heavy as he walked. But the pain in his stomach kept him moving. Pain can work for, or against you, it seems.

Hajime stepped into the restaurant, and as he glanced around, he knew he wasn’t alone. Many of the others who were already there had sad, sullen looks on their faces as they stood around, sat at tables, unable to bring themselves to truly try and interact much. A few people wished Hajime a good morning as he entered, but it quickly went back to being quiet. The only thing that could be heard were sounds in the kitchen as Teruteru was hard at work fixing breakfast.

Hajime hated how silent it was. It was painful. It forced them to think about the very thing that was on all of their minds, and causing this depressive tone in the first place.

However, the silence broke when Teruteru finally came out of the kitchen, presenting everyone with plates of food. At least, everyone currently there. There seemed to be a few stragglers. He was humming to himself a little, but his face was serious. He plopped himself down next to Mikan, who seemed to be looking down towards the floor, rather meekly. He leaned in to Mikan, speaking softly to her. “Ah, your food will get rather cold if you don’t tuck in, don’t you think you should eat?”

Mikan nodded, reaching out and starting to eat. Upon starting to chew her food, she relaxed a little bit. It wasn’t much, but Teruteru had made a rather comforting breakfast disk. An American classic; flapjacks and sausage links. Something comforting, yet savory. Everyone slowly started to try their breakfasts, and became similarly comforted. No, their moods had not recovered. But the small distraction at least helped raise morale a little.

Soon enough, someone who had been a little late arrived. It was Byakuya. He waved to the others. “Good morning, everyone.” He seemed less bothered than everyone else, sitting down at a table after grabbing a few plates, not wishing to bother Teruteru with having to serve him up. He did not dig in yet, however, choosing to address everyone. He placed his palms on the table. “...now, I know we lost two people yesterday. But we must not let it weigh us down. I doubt they’d wish for us to wallow in a depressive mood such as this. It may be difficult, but we must press on.”

Haijme solemnly nodded to the effort. Byakuya’s ability to remain as leader after something so brutal was admiring. But Hajime didn’t have that nature in him, he was not that strong. He did at least make an effort to help break the silence. “...what do we do now?”

Byakuya folded his arms. “I believe it’s best if we continue what we were doing. Find a way to escape that does not require such sacrifice. I do not mean we should act as if this never happened. But simply allowing ourselves to come to a stop is not an option.”

Kazuichi sighed, leaning on the table as he looked over to Byakuya. “I guess...but this still really sucks...we watched Fuyuhiko die right in front of us…”

Byakuya paused. “...yes, we did. For those who wish to take it easy today, I do not blame you. But please, seek company, and attempt to recover. I do not wish to see anyone retreat within themselves.”

After saying this, another latecomer strolled in, Hiyoko. She simply got some food, being very generous with syrup and whipped cream, before sitting down. She tucked into her food eagerly, but after a few bites, and noticing some eyes, she looked around.

She tilted her head. “...what’s up with you guys? You all look like something terrible just happened…”

Mikan grabbed her apron, stammering. “U-um...something terrible d-did just happen...l-like...Nagito and Fuyuhiko both just got killed…”

Hiyoko glared her way, not even needing to insult her to get a squeak of fear from Mikan, causing Mikan to just focus on her food.

Hiyoko simply shrugged. “...anyway, for real, I don’t get it. Why are you guys so glum over that?”

Gundham raised an eyebrow with curiosity. “What is it that you mean…?”

Hiyoko poked her cheek as she chewed. Unsurprisingly, she replied with her mouth full. “Wellph...it’s not like either of themph are worph crying ober…” She swallowed. “I mean, the dirty hobo was a nutjob, and one of them literally murdered someone and tried to get us all killed. If you ask me, they both deserved to die.”

Nekomaru was uncharacteristically quiet. “Th-that’s like...seriously insensitive, yo…”

Hiyoko smirked. “Oh? I’m being insensitive to two people who were more than happy to see most of us dead? You think that’s okay, Kittyball?”

Nekomaru clutched his chest. “W-weeehhhh? That’s not...w-what I mean…!”

Hiyoko then stared forward menacingly. “Then shut it. You gotta hate em’ both. Hate em’ both with all your heart. They wanted you dead. And you, and you, and you. And if you still feel sad, feel free to just die now, if you’re okay with that. They committed one of the worst crimes imaginable, and were okay with committing more. They’re the lowest of the low. Trash. Don’t you get that?”

Everyone else fell silent. But after a few moments...the sound of sniffing filled the air.

Hiyoko turned towards it, blinking. “...what the hell are you doing?”

Akane was, indeed, sniffing at the air. A few people felt their stomachs turn, remembering what happened the last time she was sniffing the air. Akane put a hand on her hip. “...something smells.”

Nekomaru winced. “N-nope. Still not me. I swear it…”

Sonia covered her mouth. “Is it blood again? H-has something gone wrong once more?”

Akane waved them off again. “No, no, it’s just...bad. Like that one time I walked into a changing room after a competition…or...I dunno, just like, the smell of human. But bad.”

Ibuki paused, tilting her head. “Actually, I smell it, too...it’s like...it’s like the first thing Ibuki smells when she wakes up after a REALLY fun concert…”

Byakuya pushed up his glasses. “...this is worrisome, now I’m picking up this unsettling odor, too...does anyone have a clue as to where it might be originating from…?”

After a few more sniffs, Akane’s head pivoted, eying the one she believed to be the culprit. She got up, pointing immediately at them. “It’s...you!”

Hiyoko crossed her eyes to focus on the finger being shoved in front of her. “...huh…?”

Teruteru blinked, inhaling, before covering his nose, gagging. “Moth’a of the good lord in heaven, she’s right! Hiyoko, you smell absolutely *terrible*...!”

Gundham was starting to sink to the ground, as if he was poisoned. “Guh...that foul odor...it’s as if hell itself has opened up to poison us…”

Hiyoko just looked shell-shocked, stepping back. “Wh...gah…?” After a moment, her eyes trembled with tears, before she started to bawl. “W-Waaaaaaaaaah!” If dead allies didn’t move her to tears, being accused of smelling gross sure did.

Mahiru stood up. “G-god, you guys are insensitive, would it kill you to have put it more *gently*...?”

Kazuichi plugged his nose. “Did you even *listen* to what she was saying like, five seconds ago? At least give us that much…”

The wailing continued. Hajime cleared his throat, having now started breathing through his mouth. “H-Hiyoko, have you been bathing…? What happened?”

Hiyoko proceeded to wipe her tear-and-snot covered face on her kimono sleeve, which probably didn’t help matters, hiccuping, talking through tears. “N...n-no...I...I c-can’t tie my kimono sash by myself...I-I...w-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!” She quickly broke down again.

Mahiru got up, heading over, putting a hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder. “Hey, Hiyoko, there, there, you don’t have to cry so much...if you need help tying your sash, I could help you...does that sound okay?

Hiyoko wiped her face again, looking up at Mahiru slowly. “R...r-really…? Y-you’d d-do that…?”

Mahiru nodded. “Sure. I can take a look at how your kimono’s tied and probably do a decent job replicating it...I could probably even teach you, too.”

Hiyoko jumped in the air, arms raised in celebration. “Y-yaaay! Thank you, M-Mahiru…! Lemme give you a kiss!”

Hiyoko attempted to kiss her cheek, but Mahiru leaned back to avoid it, putting her hands up. “Woaaah, e-easy. Let’s do that after we’ve gotten you cleaned up, okay?”

Gundham watched from afar. He gave a simple nod of approval, a smile coming to his lips. He could empathise with such caretaking.

Ibuki clasped her hands, before tilting her head onto her shoulder. “Awww, that’s adorable! The world of girl love...slippery when wet…”

Hajime smiled, too. Somehow, the tension in the air had gone. Things felt a little less heavy and depressing. Whether or not she’d meant to, Hiyoko had started a chain reaction of levity...soon, breakfast carried on as usual. At some point, Chiaki sat down next to Hajime and began to eat, rubbing her eyes.

Chiaki yawned. “...everyone seems kind of happy this morning...did they really get over the deaths this fast…?”

Hajime shook his head. “No, no, you...missed a few things. But I think we’ve been able to pick ourselves up a bit.”

Chiaki smiled, nodding. “Good...I was starting to worry we were more heartless than I thought…” She tucked into her pancakes, and occasionally Hajime caught her hood to avoid her faceplanting into her breakfast.

Teruteru smiled, fixing up his hair during a break from eating. “I’m glad my breakfast is helping to raise everyone’s spirits, from the looks of it...why, I nearly forgot that we were in any sort of crisis situation at all-”

Suddenly,Monokuma burst out from the orange juice dispenser that was set up,, knocking the lid off, spitting out orange juice, shocking everyone with his appearance.

Monokuma wiped some juice off his forehead, looking around. “Fifi? Fifi!? Where are you, come to papa ‘kuma…!”

Teruteru got up, scrambling over. “Hey, you darn bear! Get out of mah juice! What are ‘ya hollerin’ about, anyhow!?”

Monokuma climbed out, shaking himself off, much to Teruteru’s dismay as he shielded himself from the splatter. “I’m looking for Fifi! One of my precious Monobeasts! They’re gone! I haven’t seen them since before that trial…!”

Hajime got up. “Monobeasts…? One of them’s gone missing?”

Monokuma sniffled, wiping his eyes. “W-wah...poor thing...none of you have seen it?”

Nobody had an answer. Gundham crossed his arms. “A sign of a poor beast handler...letting one of the creatures under their care go missing...shameful practice, demonic bear…”

Monokuma huffed. “If I wanted your opinion, I’d ASK for it, icecream head! Hmph…” Monokuma sighed. “Oh, well...nothing to lose sleep over, I suppose...I just hope wherever Fifi is, they’re happy…” He looked stoic, before vanishing.

Byakuya scratched his chin. “...hm...I wonder. How could one of the Monobeasts just up and vanish, completely against Monokuma’s will…?”

Chiaki paused in thought. “...well...maybe…”

Suddenly, the door opened, and standing in the doorway was Monomi, giving a triumphant pose. She beamed. “I-”

Kazuichi shook a fist at her. “Hey! What the hell do you want?! We just got a visit from one of our captors, do we really need you, too?”

Monomi deflated, covering her eyes. “W-waaaaah! I-I barely said anything yet…”

Chiaki faced her, stepping closer. “Hey, Monomi. Do you know anything about what happened to the Monobeast?”

Monomi posed again. “I was just about to tell you! Everyone can rest easy, I defeated them myself!”

Nekomaru held his head. “Holy craaaaap! How did you even manage that…!?”

Monomi posed cutsily. “Oh, no need to worry about that, that’s a story for another time. But needless to say, I handled the gate they were guarding, and now you should be able to access the island they were protecting!”

Ibuki gasped. “We’ve got more access to the island?! No way…!”

Monomi squished her cheeks. “Yep, yep! Now you guys won’t feel as cramped staying here, so everything is gonna be-”

Akane grinned widely. “We can search for a way to escape!”

Monomi blinked. “...e-eh?”

Sonia clapped. “Yes! There may be some form of contact or escape on this new island!”

Byakuya smiled, pointing. “That’s good thinking, you two! We should search this island, posthaste!”

Mikan nodded quickly. “Y-yes...I’ll do my best to find something of use…”

Kazuichi rubbed his nose. “If any of you find anything that could be used to make a boat, lemme know! I’ll get us set in no time!”

Ibuki skipped around a bit. “Yahoo! Ibuki was starting to get stir crazy!”

While everyone got excited, Monomi looked around at everybody worriedly. She looked like she wanted to interject, but just looked down, softly speaking. “...b-but...escape is…” She trailed off, and vanished once more.

Hajime blinked. “...what? Escape is...what?”

Kazuichi clapped Hajime on the back. “Don’t even worry about it, why listen to that weird thing anyway? That’s like trusting Monokuma or somethin’...”

Chiaki paused, before looking down. “I...s-suppose. We should get going, and see what the new island has to offer.”

With everyone in consensus, they began to file out. But before Hajime could follow, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hajime. Before we go. There’s something I’d like you to help me with.” Byakuya looked around, before back to Hajime. “...do you mind helping me carry some breakfast back to the cottages?”

Hajime blinked, wondering why he needed help with that. “...um...sure?”

Byakuya nodded. He carefully loaded up a plate, directing Hajime to get some fruit, condiments, and juice, before the two set off for the cottages. Hajime followed close behind the larger man, quickly realizing they were heading to Fuyuhiko’s cottage. He was about to ask why, but...it didn’t take much thought to realize why.

Byakuya knocked on the door, and after a minute, the door creaked open. The one person who’d been missing during breakfast, Peko, peeked out from the door. Her red eyes were now even redder from all the crying she’d presumably been doing. She was wearing light pajamas, shorts and a sleepshirt, possibly due to their freedom. Peko’s eyes flickered with confusion for a moment. “...Byakuya…? Hajime…? What…?”

Byakuya pushed the door open a little, somewhat pushing Peko back in order to get in, carefully balancing the food in one hand. “...I’m not going to let you waste away in your room, Peko. Even if you’re already meager in figure compared to Byakuya Togami, maintaining your eating habits is key to good health, whether you’re in mourning or not.” He walked past her, carefully placing it at a desk in the room. Seeing the room now, it was not very complex. There were an array of swords on the wall, assumedly practice ones. There was a bookshelf next it it, but beyond that, the only other thing that stood out were twin stuffed animals on the bed, a plush tiger and a plush wolf. Byakuya looked back to Hajime, who quickly realized he’d been simply standing there during the interaction. He hurried in, carefully placing the things he brought down around the plate.

Peko sniffled, putting a hand to her forehead as she rubbed it. “...th...thank you two. But this was not necessary-”

Byakuya put up a hand. “...there is no need. I do not expect you to push yourself hard after a hard loss. It has only been an evening, take your time to mourn. We shall do our best to cater to you.” Hajime watched, carefully leading the girl to her seat, easing her into it. He may be the leader, but it was impressive to see Byakuya showing kindness like this, despite his usual stern and authoritative tone. He smiled, carefully stepping over to join them as Peko looked downwards. Byakuya carefully slid a fork to her. “...eat. I will not tell you again, Peko.”

Peko blinked, carefully picking up the fork, and starting to pick at her breakfast, occasionally letting herself have a bite. Byakuya sighed, wiping his brow a bit. “...good. I want you to eat as much as you can, Peko. I will not have anyone here starving themselves.” Peko just nodded silently as she ate, clearly in no mood to converse. So the two boys simply stood in her company to make sure she had a reasonable amount of food. When Peko finally finished, there was still half of the food left. Byakuya hesitated, before taking the things back. “...I see you are finished. We’ll clean up for you.” Peko nodded. Byakuya carefully collected things, and Hajime did the same.

Peko just pushed her chair in, climbing back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, hands folded on her stomach. “...thank you.”

The boys left together. As they walked, Byakuya got to work dealing with leftovers in the only efficient way he could think of: eating them himself. Hajime looked to Byakuya as they walked. “...Byakuya, that was…”

Byakuya handed Hajime a sausage link. “What needed to be done. Please, Hajime, did you expect anything less from a Togami?” He smirked to himself proudly as he ate another bite of pancake. But the smirk did not remain long. “...Peko lost someone dear to her, even though we were not aware of it until the pain began. While I expect the best out of everyone here, Peko is going through...extraneous circumstances right now. It is nothing I cannot empathise with.” He looked to Hajime. “However, do not take this as an excuse to slack, Hajime. We must all pick up the slack and keep looking forward towards escape. Peko simply needs time.”

The two soon reached the hotel restaurant again, placing the dishes down, food now gone. Hajime nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah...I can help bring her meals, if you want.”

Byakuya folded his arms and smiled, nodding. “Thank you. It’s good to see you have gumption.” He looked out the window. “I intend to reach out for assistance from everyone. I appreciate you reaching out first.” He looked to Hajime. “We’d best go check out the new islands. If you could assist, would you mind getting her lunch for me? I have things to catch up on.”

Hajime nodded. “Of course, I’d be happy to.” He couldn’t turn down a request like that. He just hoped he could help Peko recover. He couldn’t imagine being in her position. The way she fought so desperately to save Fuyuhiko from his execution...it was enough to demonstrate how much she cared about him, which made his loss even more painful, despite what he did.

Byakuya nodded. “Alright. Now let’s go check out this new island.” And so the two boys headed off.

After a walk across the bridge to the central island, and sure enough, when they arrived, the Tiger Monobeast that had been once guarding one of the gates was nowhere to be found, and the gate was wide open. Quickly, they began to walk across it, each trying to piece together what the island may contain from the brief glimpses they’d been able to see from across the ocean.

Hajime stepped onto the island, observing it. It had an immediately different feel compared to the first one with the hotel. It still felt tropical, but the buildings did not feel quite like a resort. If he had to compare it to anything, it almost looked like a college campus; there were beautiful flowers growing around, some buildings were made of brick or stone, and it wasn’t as laidback as the first island. That’s not to say it didn’t seem relaxing, but the resort with its pool and hotel certainly felt more homey compared to something that felt oddly like school grounds. Hajime and Byakuya glanced to each other, unsure what to make of it.

Byakuya sighed. “I suppose for now, we shall part ways to do our own investigations. I’m sure the others can help fill us in on things. Good luck to you, Hajime.” He began to trod off on his own, leaving Hajime.

With nothing to be gained from standing around, Hajime walked off, too, looking to investigate one of the buildings.

The first place on his radar was, well...Hajime wasn’t sure what to call it. It seemed to be some sort of ruin, but...that didn’t make sense. First of all, everywhere else seemed to have been kept to a habitable degree, and not left to be overgrown and ruined like this building. Furthermore, the building seemed, well, not like traditional ruins. Where one would expect something like a sloped temple, this felt much more modern, with right angles and rectangular towers. It felt...odd. As Hajime approached it, he saw this was not a popular location to explore. He only saw one person, Chiaki, was here...and she was sleeping. Not even on the ground, either, just...standing and sleeping. If she was facing the school, he’d assume she was just staring at it, but as is, the telltale slouch of the head, closed eyes, it all indicated her being asleep.

Hajime walked over, before shaking Chiaki’s shoulder a bit. After what felt like longer than it should be, considering the shaking, Chiaki gave a little snort through her nose, and her hand instinctively shot up to discreetly wipe away some snot that had shot out thanks to that snort. She rubbed an eye, looking to Hajime. “O-oh...hey, Hajime…”

Hajime shook his head, hands on his hips. “Shouldn’t we be searching, not sleeping?”

Chiaki puffed out her cheeks a bit. “...well...nobody else came here, and it got really boring…”

Hajime sighed. “Well...what is this place?”

Chiaki looked back at the ruins. “Well...it’s gotta be some kind of ruins...but it feels weirdly special. I can’t tell anything outside of that…”

Hajime nodded, looking up at the building. Why did he feel...some weird sense of familiarity?

He shook it off, before looking to her. “It looks like that whatever it is, it’s been here a while. Wonder why it’s not as well-kept as the rest of the island…”

Chiaki went silent, before just looking up at the building wherever Hajime happened to stare. “...I...I dunno.”

Hajime sighed. “Well, we could always try and find-”

Chiaki interrupted. “No, I can handle this place.”

Hajime looked to her in confusion. “H-huh?”

Chiaki pouted. “It’s not like we’re going to be getting inside, anyway. You didn’t start exploring as early as the rest of us, so you might as well catch up with the rest of the island.”

Hajime blinked. “...and...you’ll be here by yourself?”

Chiaki nodded simply. “Yep. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Hajime blinked. He felt...skeptical. Was she just intending to use this as an excuse to nap…? He sighed, figuring it wasn’t worth it. “Fine, but...you’d better not sleep. Let me know if you find anything.”

Chiaki seemed to relax, but pouted a bit. “...okay, I will. I promise.” Hajime had to hide his smirk, realizing his guess had been probably correct. But he figured that either way, he should leave her to it. This ruin looked more or less like a one-man job anyway.

Hajime was soon off to another location. He arrived at another building, this one being a large, institutional building, made of brick. Much brighter and cleaner than the ruins. He walked in, pushing through the main doors as he entered, his eyes adjusting to the semi-darker interior. They widened in awe as he finally saw the actual scope of what was inside. First of all, it was clearly a library, what other building would be so full of books? Second of all, it wasn’t just a library, but a gigantic library. It was at least four stories, going by the balconies Hajime could count, and every floor seemed to have bookcases filled with various books, novels, even things like magazines. It was incredibly expansive, more than any library Hajime had ever seen.

Hajime stumbled, catching himself, looking down at his feet. There lay a broken and vandalized rabbit statue...but looking closer, it seemed to be a statue of Usagi, the form Monomi had before Monokuma turned her...he looked up, seeing a large, tacky Monokuma statue in front of him, instead, where the Usagi statue had initially stood presumably. He shook his head. Even as a statue, he was pushing around the poor rabbit. He wished he could do the Monokuma statues the same favor, but knowing the rules that’d probably go over like a lead balloon.

For now, Hajime decided to start exploring the library. It didn’t take long for him to find Sonia reading by herself in a corner, leaning her back into the corner as she flipped pages. Hajime looked down to try and see what she was reading by the cover, expecting some form of book on politics, philosophy, maybe even economics. But to his surprise, she was reading a...magazine? He couldn’t read the title, but it had some sort of occult imagery on the front.

Hajime approached. “...um...Sonia? Whatcha readin’ there?”

Sonia looked away from her magazine, her eyes lighting up. “Oh! It’s the latest edition of Occult Magazine! It breaks the lid off underground mysteries and the wonders of the world! Odd phenomena, analysis of possible hoaxes, you name it!”

Hajime couldn’t help but blink to that answer. Sure, he expected as much, but… “...why are you reading something like that?”

Sonia seemed to cross herself a moment. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s not like it’s a magazine I read often. This issue just happens to have an article on serial killers, I could not pass it up this time.” As if that made it any better. Sonia looked back to her magazine, turning the page. Her eyes flashed as she read the words. It seemed to be a foreign magazine, or simply a foreign edition of it, since it seemed to be in a foreign language...Novoselic, perhaps? Hajime recalled that was the country Sonia hailed from. To think that this library even contained foreign language books and magazines testified to how expansive it was.

Sonia’s eyes flicked over the page. “...this writer has incredible taste, even Genocide Jack is on here...aren’t they one of your serial killers?”

Hajime took a step back. “P-pardon?”

Sonia stepped closer, looking intense, like Hajime had never seen her before. “They’re Japanese, like you! They’re famous around the internet in your country, right? The youth fanbase are eating them up right now!”

Hajime just stared at the girl talking about a prolific serial killer like some famous pop sensation. It took him a second, but the name did ring a bell. A middle-to-high school student, supposedly, that was going around and killing various boys within that age group, and apparently leaving bloody messages on the wall. And...here was Sonia, happily grilling him about them. Huuuh.

Hajime stuttered. “I-I...y-yes, I know about them, they’re Japanese, b-but I don’t know about ‘eating them up’...there’s fanbases…?”

Sonia nodded. “Oh, yes! There’s entire forums speculating about them, headcanons, fanfiction, roleplay...a true sensation!”

Hajime really, really hoped she was misinformed, and not speaking from some kind of experience. He scratched his chin. “G-gee, I...had no idea.”

Sonia looked back at the page, before pointing. “Oh, and here’s my favorite! Sparkling Justice!” She bounced on her toes, squealing a little bit with glee, her grip on the page threatening to tear it. “The (self-proclaimed) Ally of Justice, they target those who do evil, and severs their clutch on the world the only way they know how!” She then blinked, putting her hand on her cheek. “...or, I guess I should be more...opaque? No, es enti…” She muttered in some language Hajime could not understand, before raising a finger with victory. “Ah, yes, transparent!” Close enough, Hajime assumed she meant “clear”. Sonia continued. “What I mean is that Sparkling Justice only goes after criminals. They deem them unfit for the life blessed on them, you see. They always commit the act in one of their many masks, and leave an identical one behind at the crime scene. This is like calling card for them, but also, it’s meant to symbolize the life the rotten soul has wasted.”

Sonia then put her hand over her mouth. “...oh! Sorry! Was I ramble?”

Hajime rubbed his arm. Yeah, a little. “I-it’s fine, you’re just explaining who they are, right? But...how is so much known about Sparkling Justice?”

Sonia clapped. “Oh, he granted an exclusive interview to a journalist, where they explained themselves to the masses!” Sonia smiled. “It’s rare to see a serial killer on the loose give an interview, but they killed the journalist right after, so I get it.”

Hajime held up his hands a bit. “T-that...kind of sounds a bit disturbing, actually.”

Sonia grasped her hands. “Oh, do not worry! This journalist was found to have been pushing out, as you say, “False News”, as it were, to push a political agenda. So Sparkling Justice did not break their code!”

“What are you freaks talking about?”

Hajime turned, and there came Hiyoko, strolling over. On the stairs, tailing her down, was Mahiru. Hiyoko covered her mouth, snickering. “Are you two seriously wet or something over murderers? That’s totally gross.”

Sonia stamped a foot. “No, my moistness is not for serial killers! I simply find fascination in their morality! They have such differing moral systems, and ethics, and codes to us normals. It is important to learn from it, as we can see the same between countries. What can be seen as a commonly held belief in one country can be wildly horrid and offensive in another. What you must find is the spirit behind such codes in order to truly make a judgement.”

Hajime scratched his neck. “I...was not talking.” Which is true. It was mainly Sonia, after all.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I guess, that’s totally not 100% disgusting or anything.”

Sonia beamed, smiling. “I am glad you think so, too! They’re so fascinating and marvelous…!”

Mahiru put a hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder. “Hey, hey, don’t be like that, Hiyoko.”

Hiyoko brushed it off. “Whatever, I’m not going to listen to some girl slowly grab at her panties over some sicko cutting throats.”

Mahiru cleared her throat, looking a bit awkward. “...anyway, this place is huge...I can’t believe there’s a place like this on this island. This should help pass some of the time, at least…” Hajime noticed Mahiru had two or three books under her arm. Looks like someone’s getting use out of this place already.

Sonia rubbed the side of her lip. “I agree, but it is quite excessive for a group of students...in fact, it’s odd that there are so many amenities in the first place, considering the group size.”

Hajime paused. “...yeah...I was wondering that, too...there’s nobody else here, so what’s the point…?”

Suddenly, a ladder used for reaching high shelves rolled over in a hurry, stopping right next to Hajime and the others, and down slid Monomi, making her grand entrance. “Tadaaaa! Your teacher is here, whimsically!” She put her hands on her hips proudly. “Would you like me to explain this library to you all?”

Sonia cleared her throat, looking away.

Hiyoko, meanwhile, was not shy about making her feelings known. “No, it’s a dumb library, do you really need to explain what it is?”

Monomi wiped tears away. “I-I...I didn’t mean it like that...boo hoo…

Mahiru raised her hand a little. “Um, I’m still curious about your explanation…”

Monomi seemed to perk up at that, pressing her hands together under her chin. “Well, since you’re all basically students, I thought it’d be good for you to have a place to study and do homework!”

Hiyoko groaned. “So even though this was supposed to be a trip, we’re STILL gonna have homework? That’s super lame!”

Mahiru cocked her head. “But...you’re acting like you’re the one that prepared this place.”

Monomi swayed, humming. “Everyone can get along here and study together! It’s the key to success!”

Hajime gave her a deadpan look. “...don’t act like a teacher.”

Monimi raised her arms in anger. “I am a teacher!”

Hajime rolled his eyes. Sure she was, the robotic rabbit was a teacher. Made perfect sense. He folded his arms. “But seriously, what’s your purpose? Who are you *really*?”

Monomi bristled, before tugging on her ears a little. “H-heh...real identity...that’s just silly…”

After a moment of silence, she got back on the ladder. “Well, g-goodbye!” And the ladder rolled away out of sight before anyone could object.

Mahiru shook her head. “Leaving just when we’re asking her the big questions…typical.”

Hiyoko knocked on her head a bit. “As if she even prepared this place, that’s just dumb!”

Sonia nodded. “Yes. According to the guidebook to this island, many patrons of it are quite wealthy, and stay for weeks on end...it’s more sense that they are the ones who donated these.”

Everyone nodded. That sounded about right.

...wait.

Hajime flicked his head to look at Sonia. “W-wait, guidebook?! What guidebook?”

Sonia held up a pamphlet, seeming to be in the same language as the magazine she’d been reading a short time ago. “Yes, I found this near the entrance...you must have walked past these. I believe they have them in other languages.”

Hajime, Mahiru, and Hiyoko, headed to the entrance, and sure enough, there were pamphlets there in a collection of languages. Each snagged a Japanese one, and returned to Sonia, starting to read the pamphlets.

Hajime scanned it, reading in his head. ‘Welcome to Jabberwock Island. We hope you enjoy your stay! Jabberwock Island is a small island in the Pacific Ocean, known for being an eternal paradise of summer. It is made up of five large islands all surrounding a small central island, making six islands in all. The external islands were developed as resorts, while the central island houses a large administrative building.’...huh?

Hajime raised his eyebrows. “...administrative building?”

Sonia’s hand found a grip on her collar. “...did...did I miss such a building on that island? Is that what Monokuma Rock is?”

Mahiru narrowed her eyes. “No, I doubt it...the only other thing there is the park, and I don’t think either of those would be “administrative buildings”, even if Monokuma rock apparently has a courtroom inside it...or under it? I’m still not sure.”

Hajime began to read ahead for some kind of explanation. ‘One attraction to this building is a bronze statue, titled “Man’s Alliance”, in the lobby, meant to represent Jabberwock Island as a whole.’

Sonia gasped. “A bronze statue…? Wasn’t the statue that transformed into the Monobeasts a bronze statue as well?”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah, that’s right...but that’s in the park, not a lobby…”

Mahiru looked up. “Keep reading, guys, it gets weirder.”

Hajime followed her advice, and continued. ‘Boats are scheduled to go between islands every 15 minutes, as it’s the only way to travel between them. This makes the central one a hub for all of Jabberwock Island, since boats only travel from external islands to the internal one, and visa-versa, meaning one must go to the central island when traveling between the others. While some have complained that bridges would be more practical for this, others have pointed out the safety hazards and environmental effect it could have, so none were built.’

Hajime held his head. “But...there are bridges, right? So why-” He stopped, before looking closer at the pamphlet, looking at the photograph of the island included in the pamphlet. “Wait...there’s no bridges in the photo at all! What’s going on?”

Hiyoko threw down her pamphlet, stomping on it. “This thing’s just a piece of junk! It’s all wrong, whoever made this is a stupid moron!”

Sonia rubbed her chin. “...no, I...think there is an explanation for this. Have you ever heard of Palm Jumeirah? It’s an artificial island located in Persian Gulf. It, too, is a tourist island. It...may be possible that this Jabberwock island is not *the* Jabberwock island, but rather a replica, instead.”

Hajime put a hand on his chin. “That...would explain somewhat why nobody else is here...but why replicate the island? Is it really just for this killing game?”

Hiyoko folded her arms. “It’s so they can trick us, obviously. If we ever did manage to get a message to the outside world for a distress call or something, they’ll go to a completely different place if we tell them “Jabberwock Island”. We’ll be so sure that’s where we are, that they’ll be hunting in all the wrong places. And in the end, we’ll be completely clueless to where we actually are.”

Mahiru bit her thumbnail. “...is that really what this is, though? There’s no way someone can just do this kind of thing to this scale, and not have anybody notice…”

Sonia rubbed her neck. “And...I know it was my idea to begin with, but it’s possible these pamphlets are simply outdated and were not updated with the changes…”

Hajime held his head. Dammit...which was more reasonable? That this was an artificial Jabberwock? Or that this whole island has lost its entire staff and tourist population for this…?

Monokuma picked up the stamped-on pamphlet and straightened it out. “My, my, such an interesting theory! An artificial island! Don’t hear about that every day!”

Hajime let out a sound of frustration as he faced him, fists clenched. “Y-you, too…!? What do you want?”

Monokuma shrugged. “Just commenting on something interesting I overheard, no need to get your panties in a twist, Haji baby! Though...the only one who could possibly pull it off are *those guys*...

Hiyoko huffed. “Way to be vague, dickhead! Who are “those guys”?”

Monokuma chuckled. “Oh, y’know, the massive organization we’ve mentioned before...geez, what nasty, nasty people, they deserve to just rot…”

Mahiru swallowed. “Just who are you talking about…?”

Monokuma grabbed his forehead. “Ah, geez, I’m gossiping! That’s a naughty thing to do, I should skidaddle before I let anything else slip! Toodles!” And like that, he rushed away on his tiny legs.

Hajime reached after him, but he sighed in frustration, knowing there was no way of catching up.

Mahiru rubbed her temple. “Geez…I don’t know what to make of that. Monokuma just loves to confuse us, doesn’t he?”

Sonia nodded. “Yes, he does...so what do you think? Is the island artificial, or are the pamphlets just out of date?”

Hiyoko huffed. “They’re obviously just out of date, stupid. There’s no way anyone would go to the trouble of remaking an entire freaking island.”

Mahiru put her hands on her hips. “I guess…”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah...that has to be it. There’s no way…” Monokuma was surely just messing with them...right?

With not much else to do, Hajime said goodbye to the girls, and headed off to the next part of the island to explore.

Next up was, oddly enough, a pharmacy. Considering the kind of peril they were all in, Hajime had expected this kind of place to be somehow blocked off, but they were apparently granted access to medical supplies. Not that a pharmacy would inherently have done anything to help in the last incident, but...silver linings.

When Hajime entered, it seemed to be mostly devoid of people, save for one; it was Mikan, but she was on her knees, facing away from Hajime. Hajime was confused at first, stepping in. Glancing around, the pharmacy wasn’t extraordinarily complex. It didn’t have a service desk, but all of the wares seemed to be on the shelves already, neatly sorted by type, like supplements, medicine, ointment, bandaging, etc. It was very much a paradise of health.

Hajime approached Mikan, squatting down by her. “...Mikan? Are...are you okay?”

After a moment of silence, Mikan let out a cute, albeit high-pitched squeal, bringing her fists into her chest tightly against her body. “A-a-ah…! I-I’m sorry, it’s just...this place is so *wonderful*...! Everything I could ever need is here…!”

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a bit in realization. “O-oh, I see, got overwhelmed by it all, huh?”

Mikan nodded quickly, before getting up, dusting off her legs. “S-sorry, um...I-I lost myself a bit there, I-I’m just glad we have this stuff to work with...I-I can really be useful...hee hee…”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah, I’m really surprised they have something like this, or that Monokuma hasn’t done anything to keep us from it…”

Mikan nodded. “M-me, too, but...I suppose he may hope someone uses this place nefariously…”

Hajime blinked. “Nefariously…? What do you mean?”

Mikan looked down. “W-well...I-I’ve done a quick search of this place. The selection of drugs here is so incredibly wide...but there are some scary things, too, like tranquilizers, paralyzers, aphrodisiacs, a-and some potentially...d-deadly things, if someone knew what they were doing…”

Hajime put his hand to his chin. “I see...so this place isn’t completely a hindrance to anyone that tries to kill...we should probably get all of that stuff in a safe place, right?”

Mikan shook her head. “T-that’s not how it works. Watch.”

Mikan walked over to one of the shelves, plucking a brown bottle from the shelf. She held it, and after 15 seconds, the shelf opened up behind it, sliding out an identical bottle to replace it.

Mikan tucked the bottle into her apron. “T-this place restocks itself automatically...there’s no way we could take it all…”

Hajime sighed. “I see...that’s not good.”

Mikan looked down in silence, before swallowing a little. “...th...this is nice. I...i-it doesn’t feel like you’re going to yell at me…”

Hajime cocked his head in confusion. “Okay...I don’t know why I’d yell at you…”

Mikan looked down. “...I-I’m used to it, y-you don’t have to worry about it...mostly everyone here is...n-nice to me…”

Hajime frowned. That...w-was definitely sad. “Well, I’m glad this place is around. Your skills will really help us.”

Mikan smiled weakly. “T-thanks...let me know if anyone needs treatment for anything...o-or shots, do you need any shots? Are you up-to-date on your vaccinations? They have those here, t-too…”

Hajime awkwardly laughed, putting up a hand. “I-I...I’m good. I’m good.” Despite Mikan’s meek nature, she...sometimes scared him with her attitude at times. Hajime decided to exit the conversation at that point, wishing Mikan the best of luck on her examination of the pharmacy. So, he naturally headed off to the next location.

Hajime strolled into the parking lot, standing in front of the building it was for: a diner. He looked over the parking lot, seeing there was a tunnel that led to yet another area. Hajime couldn’t help but look at the road.

...even cars were being used here...what had happened to this island? He couldn’t help but trail back to the conversation at the library. It all had just felt so...strange. Had they even seen a single car in all their time here?

Hajime decided to clear his mind by actually checking the diner. He walked in, and quickly got a feel of the place. It was an old-fashioned diner, with some chalkboard menus, neon signs, street signs hung up on the walls, a jukebox, it just felt like an old-fashioned diner. To the right, he saw a sign indicating the bathroom. Like all other places thus far, there were a few people inside. Byakuya was sitting at the counter, while Ibuki and Gundham were talking by the jukebox, seeming to be speaking in slightly hushed tones. Behind the counter, Teruteru was working, cooking some food. A huge fireball rose up from the pan he was using, but it seemed to be intentional, as nothing came from it. Hajime stepped in, glancing around, deciding to approach Ibuki and Gundham as they talked.

Ibuki folded her arms. “C’mon, you’re a guy, you understand that kind of thing, right?”

Gundham ran a bandaged hand through his hair. “My powers dwell over the fields of the dark arts, astral levels, alchemy, and beasts. Do you really think I have any care for something such as that…?”

Ibuki tapped her foot. “Well, Ibuki knows you’re still a dude, through and through! You gotta understand what makes a guy-” Ibuki stopped, glancing over, before waving to Hajime. “Hajimeeeee! You’re finally here!”

Hajime, confused as to what they’d been conversing about beforehand, had to push that aside for now. He looked around a bit. “So...this is what the diner is like, huh?”

Gundham simply nodded. “Yes. The two wider ones were both eager to see what it had to offer. However, the wild girl and I decided to check the rest of this structure, but it seems to not yield much…”

Gundham turned, looking down a hallway. Hajime’s eyes followed. There, he could see a bathroom at the end, seemingly unisex, the only other things of note being a fire extinguisher and a fire axe on the wall, for emergencies. The pale man shook his head. “That is all that there is to be found about this new location. Not even a spell of discovery yields anything surprising, like in the building stained with murder…”

Hajime shrugged. “Well...I guess it’s a bit much to hope that we’d find anything exceptionally helpful here. Is the diner itself good, at least?”

Ibuki nodded. “Yep! Teruteru and Byakuya just *love* it, Teruteru looks right at home, and Byakuya’s just sampling the new array of food we’ve got to work with!” Ibuki clasped her hands. “Isn’t he just the coolest! Making sure it’s all safe for us to eat...what a hero!”

Hajime heard Byakuya sigh through his nose behind him, but added nothing else.

Hajime rubbed his chin. “I suppose it’s good that we have another place to eat here...we don’t always have to go all the way back to the first island to eat, in that case.

Ibuki nodded. “Ibuki will just have to find another excuse to run back and forth between the islands, then! Ibuki’s got a lot of energy to blow, y’know.”

Gundham side-eyed Ibuki, whispering to himself quietly. “...does she really possess such ungodly stamina…? Perhaps a wiccan…”

Hajime paused, before holding his chin. “...speaking of useful buildings...did you guys notice those ruins?”

Ibuki clapped her hands together. “Ohhhh, yeah, Ibuki did! Didn’t seem like they’d be much fun exploring, though, looks all locked up…”

Gundham nodded, folding his arms. “Indeed...I would love to have used my powers to break in and truly see what relics and runes such a place has to offer, but…” He closed his eyes, grinning coyly with a chuckle. “...what fun is a display of power without an audience to cower in awe and fear…? The stubby girl doesn’t seem like she’d care much for my displays, on her own.”

Hajime nodded, turning to face Byakuya and Teruteru. “What about you guys? Did you see the ruins?”

Teruteru was flipping a pancake, but faced Hajime for conversation, shrugging. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to worry myself with some old place like that...I’m a modern man, Hajime, the old-fashioned doesn’t really cut it for someone like me.”

Byakuya, eating some food, looking to be a burrito using a pancake for a wrap (would that make it like a crepe, then? Hajime was no gourmet…), politely swallowing his bite before responding. “I have yet to check out the area for myself...but from where I was standing, it seems odd to see a ruined place such as that on an island such as this. It’s not even a restricted area for research, archeology, or even safety reasons…”

Hajime let his hand go to his chin again, nodding. So that seems to be an area not many people have checked out, at least to his knowledge...hm. He looked back to the others. “Well, I’m going to go check out the beach. Would anyone like to join?”

Byakuya answered bluntly by continuing to eat.

Teruteru was now busy washing some dishes. “Oh, I’d love to, but I’m afraid I’ve got to clean up here. I can’t afford to let dirty dishes sit out here, y’know.”

Ibuki hugged an arm around Gundham, who seemed shocked, even horrified at the act, all the while Ibuki was grinning ear to ear. “Maybe later, Hajime! We still have some things to talk about!”

Gundham seemed to be calming down at the touch, simply looking at Ibuki’s arm, confused and bewildered. “...I...suppose we have plenty of things to discuss, yes...I fare thee well.”

Hajime nodded, before exiting the diner. He looked to the tunnel, starting to walk into it. Hajime had to squint his eyes to see, considering the strong difference between the bright light on the island and the darkness of the tunnel. There were thankfully some dim lights for cars, but it still took him a good half minute or so before he could truly see properly. Still, the tunnel wasn’t terribly long, thankfully, and soon the bright light was there to blind him once more.

And Hajime was left looking out over a beautiful beach...house. Hajime frowned. Well, that wasn’t exactly great design. The whole house blocked out the view of the beach...it felt kind of limiting from a view standpoint. And he’d hoped to get a nice view when he could finally see again. He began to walk around the house, rounding the corner, saw the pure, beautiful ocean, white sand, all the beauties of a private beach framed by cliffsides. Why, it was pristine, perfect. What could possibly-

Hajime yelped as a thunderous BOOM came to his ears, and as he looked over towards it, he saw a bunch of sand had been kicked up into the air. When it finally fell and settled, he saw it…

Nekomaru had his arms crossed in front of him, while Akane’s leg was caught in the V his arm had made. Judging by the path in the sand that led to them, that kick had managed to drag him quite a long way back. The pose was held long enough for Hajime to recognize it, only for him to notice the two weren’t in their normal clothes. Rather, they were in swimsuits, Nekomaru sporting a speedo that was...rather snugly fitting, and Akane was wearing a similarly-fit white-and-blue striped bikini. Nekomaru had a wicked grin on his face, before pushing her back, causing Akane to land in the sand.

But quickly, Akane was back in action, managing to spring off the ground with her hands to get right back on her feet, rushing forward, throwing rapid jabs at Nekomaru. Nekomaru’s arms, while not moving as lightning fast, only had to rotate, Nekomaru letting the wild jabs mainly go into his upper arm, using his other hand to block any stray shots. He laughed. “Do you really think you’re going to do anything like that? You may be fast, but you’ve got no power! It’s completely ineffective!”

Akane narrowed her eyes, stepping forward as the torrent continued, getting more intense. “MUDADADADADADADADADADA-” Nekomaru had to take a step back as Akane pushed onward, sweating a little. Suddenly, his hand flew out in a second, grabbing one of Akane’s punches by the forearm, and he spun his larger body, whipping Akane off the ground, throwing her across the sand.

Nekomaru grunted. “Fool! You need to use your muscles to their full potential! You’ve got all the speed and flexibility you need, but they’re nothing without strength and coordination!”

Akane landed, panting, before forcing herself back up to her feet. “Sh...shut up! I don’t care, all I gotta do is win!” She then let out a roaring scream, running across the sand at Nekomaru, raising her hands quickly as she attempted to surprise him by flipping forward onto her hands, using them to push her up into the air, aiming to swing a kick down onto his head.

But Nekomaru was not deterred. “Win? Against me? That’s quite...ABSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURD!” And all he had to do was turn his body and throw one punch, landing it square between her legs, the kick she used leaving it vulnerable as she’d tried putting everything into her kick. She was flung away, tumbling in the sand, leaving a cloud of sand hovering around her as she came to a stop. She coughed, laying there in defeat.

Nekomaru let out a hearty laugh, posing where he stood, showing off his strong, rippling muscles, his body below the chin kept shaven. Two powerful, large, glistening pecs, a six-pack hinting at a possible eight-pack, his arms and legs built like bulging boa constrictors, muscled, thick, and strong, helping to support the beast of a man that they carried. The speedo glistened in the light, leaving nothing to the imagination as Nekomaru smiled brightly, white teeth shining, sweat running down his body. “Well, then! Have you had enough? Learned your lesson, yet? Your power level isn’t even enough to surpass a lowly team manager...you’ve got a huge road ahead of you!”

Hajime rushed over, mostly confused over watching one of his classmates beat up another. He grabbed Nekomaru’s arm, feeling the thick, toned nature of it as he did, feeling quite small in comparison. “N-Nekomaru, what the hell are you doing? What the hell was that fight all about?”

Nekomaru passively began to pick at his nose, basically lifting Hajime off the ground with that arm, leaving Hajime to hang onto it out of instinct, nervous. He shrugged with the other arm. “Fight? That ain’t no fight. It was just training, that’s all.”

Hajime sputtered. “T-that was totally intense, the rules state no excessive violence! A-are you insane?!”

Nekomaru laughed, beating his glistening chest. “I’m tellin’ ya, that ain’t a real fight! There’s no way a team manager like me could ever pull that off, not possible. Plus, we both agreed to this training, so we’re not breaking any rules at all! Isn’t that right, Akane?”

Akane stumbled to her feet, readjusting her top, having nearly slipped out of it during the blow, the sand clinging to her sweaty body, her limbs toned, but not muscular, her body reflecting that, not even showing her abs. She rubbed her eyes. “Geez...he’s right. Hajime, you’re such a worrywart! That’s gonna shorten your lifespan, you know.” Hajime was in disbelief. Fighting like that was going to shorten THEIR lifespans!

Hajime let go of Nekomaru’s arm, going to check on Akane, seeing she was a bit battered. “H-holy cow, I’m surprised you’re standing right now...w-why on earth are you even training all of a sudden?”

Nekomaru found it appropriate to clean his ear with his pinky. “Pheh. Like a weak blow like that could take her out. She’s not THAT weak.”

Akane chuckled, shaking her head. “Eh...I just got excited, seeing Nekomaru. So big and strong...you gotta take someone like that head on, y’know? I felt like burning off all this energy anyway, h-heh heh...can’t believe I lost. Guess there’s more strong guys in the world than I thought!”

Suddenly, a powerful hand came down on Akane’s shoulder. She looked up to Nekomaru. He chuckled. “You’re the type of person who clearly learns through actions, not words. So, I won’t waste a lot of words. You’re half-assing things. Your body and strength is much more than you showed me, I can tell. You’re the Ultimate Gymnast, for Christ’s sake, show me you’ve got talent. I ain’t looking for an animal, I’m looking for an athlete.”

Akane seemed a bit pissed, but tried to feign cockiness by wiping her upper lip, only managing to get some blood from a nosebleed on it. “Heh...I’ll beat you some day, then you’ll start singing a whole new song!”

Nekomaru rolled his eyes. “Listen, when you get what I just said, you can fight me again. I’ll be waiting, I hope you improve. C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Nekomaru carefully took Akane towards the beach house to get her fixed up, passing by Kazuichi, who seemed to have been watching this whole time. He was sipping on soda through a straw, his eyes following as they walked past, pupils dilated a bit as he seemed a bit fixated on the two of them.

Hajime walked over. “...hey, Kazuichi, were you just watching them the whole time?”

It took a moment for Kazuichi to register that, and he slowly tuned to look at Hajime. “...huh? Oh, yeah, them, definitely. I was checkin’ this place out when the two of em’ started their fight. It was pretty insane.”

Hajime nodded. He couldn’t say it better himself. “Yeah...didn’t know you liked to watch fights, Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi shrugged. “I don’t.” He sipped on his soda, glancing back into the beach house, something on his mind. “...c’mon, I’ll show you around this place, since you’re late to the party.” Kazuichi walked inside, Hajime following right behind.

The inside of the beach house was fairly luxurious, filled with marble and green. A large chandelier hung above their heads; it was decorated rather nicely for a beach house.Chandler beach must have been a private beach for the more wealthy inhabitants in the time Jabberwock was populated. Over on a bench, Nekomaru had sat Akane down, using water bottles to help clean her off as he dealt with her battle blows. Kazuichi was looking at them, until Hajime approached, and he spun to face Hajime, arms behind his head as he gave a toothy grin. “Look at this place, it’s so dope!”

Indeed, there even seemed to be a drink cooler, filled to the brim with all sorts of drinks —water, iced coffee, milks, but mostly sugary dyed drinks. This place really was stocked for an upscale get-together. Hajime took some initiative and headed to the closet, peeking inside. It was chock-full of beach equipment, like surfboards, coolers, diving gear, fishing gear, wet suits, all furthering the point of this beach house being prepped and ready for a party. Hajime closed the door, before turning around. He folded his arms. “They have pretty much everything here for someone who wants a beach day…”

Kazuichi pumped his fists. “I know, right? I’ve always wanted to have fun on a private beach, beach days are the best! You never get those in the city. Any beaches there are just filled with muck and pollution! I’m practically already swimming in oil at the garage, I don’t need to go to the beach to do more of it, y’know what I’m saying?”

Hajime nodded, feeling a pang of depression that the state of things in some areas was so dire. “Yeah, I do…”

Kazuichi pressed his hands together. “Ahh...I hope Miss Sonia intends on having a beach day...I bet she looks absolutely stunning in a bikini…”

Like Superman at the drop of his name, Monomi came toddling in at full speed, jumping onto Kazuichi’s leg. Kazuichi screamed, dropping to the floor in a panic, shaking his leg. “G-GAHHH!”

Monomi held fast, looking stern. “You can’t! I won’t allow it!”

Kazuichi tried kicking off Monomi, resulting in more high-pitched squeaky noises every time his foot connected. “S-seriously? It’s going to cuck my love life, too…?!”

Monomi was forced to let go, tumbling to the ground, before getting up and facing Kazuichi. “There’ll be no changing in this beach house! It’s just ripe with peeking opportunities! I won’t have anyone’s dignities on display against their will! It’s not right!”

Hajime’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, you’re objecting to that, not going to the beach…”

Kazuichi folded his arms. “Then she’ll change somewhere else, and *then* I can see her in a bikini! Problem solved! I’m still gonna get to see that!”

Monomi brushed her ears a bit, cleaning herself up. “I won’t deny you your fun, but please, make sure to give time for your studies, too...I’m just glad we all agree that nobody will be changing in-”

THOOM. The roadside door to the beach house was kicked in, and in came Monokuma, carrying a machine gun with a comically long trail of bullet clips attached to it, pointing it around like a swat agent. “BREACH BREACH BREACH! I NEED EYES ON THE RULE BREAKER, I NEED EYES!” Everyone in the beach house hit the deck, hiding under or behind anything that might defend themselves in case he got trigger happy.

Monomi shouted out from inside the trash can with a shrill voice. “Nobody broke any rules, Monokuma, back off!”

Monokuma deflated quickly after that. “Really? Aw, man…” He hung his head, before walking out of the beach house, dragging his gun behind him like a kid dragging his bat home after the baseball game got rained out. Monomi tumbled out of the trash can while everyone regained their senses. She stood up. “S-so...y-yeah, please don’t break that rule, or any rule. I don’t want to see any more of my students die…”

Kazuichi saluted. “Sure, whatever you say, no changing in the beach house, no need to tell me tw-iiiiice…” He panted as he hung his head back, his life still flashing before his eyes. Monomi chose to make her exit then, scuttling out the beach side door.

Hajime wiped his brow as he got up, before looking to Kazuichi. “...oh, Kazuichi, I think you spilled your drink.”

Kazuichi sat up and looked. Sure enough, he had, his drink now spilled across the floor, his arm stuck in it. He groaned. “Aw, man...guess I gotta clean up.” He headed to the drinks cooler, and got out a water bottle, starting to clean the sticky drink off his arm.

Hajime blinked. “...uh...can’t you use the bathroo-” He pointed towards the door leading into it, but a sign he hadn’t noticed yet caught his eye. He stepped over towards it, reading the sign. “NOTICE! WATER SYSTEM UNDER RENOVATIONS. UNTIL COMPLETE, ALL RUNNING WATER HAS BEEN SHUT OFF.” Hajime blinked. “...ohhh. Never mind.”

Nekomaru nodded. “Yeah. There’s no running water in this place, so we’re using the water bottles. If it’s like anything else on this island, Monokuma’s just gonna restock it, anyway.”

Just as they seemed to be finishing up, there was a knock at the door. Chiaki then entered, peering in. “...hey, guys?”

Hajime approached, surprised to see her. “Oh, Chiaki, hey. What’s up?”

Chiaki stepped in, silent a moment, before she looked around. “...okay, this seems to be everyone I haven’t told yet...but I need you guys to come to the ancient ruin…?” Without waiting for an answer, she turned and left, leaving a parting “Thanks, please don’t keep us waiting.” And then she was gone.

Hajime wondered was this was about. “You think she found something…?”

Akane got up, cracking her knuckles. “There’s only one real way to find out, right? Let’s go.” The group agreed, and they all headed off.

\---

When they arrived, everyone—aside from Peko—had gathered there, standing in front of the ruins, murmuring. Chiaki stood in front of them, nodding when she saw the last of the group arrive. She cleared her throat.

“...everyone seems to be here. So, I can finally announce what I found.”

Hiyoko piped up. “It’d better be a way off this dumb island!”

Chiaki winced. “...no, it’s...nothing like that…”

Teruteru sighed. “Ah...I got mah hopes up for nothin’...!”

Chiaki put up her hands. “P-please, just don’t dismiss me. I want to bring your attention to this.”

Chiaki stepped towards the ruins, and pointed. It seems that she’d pulled back some roots to reveal…

“A door?” Gundham asked, “That seems rather trivial…”

Mahiru stepped closer. “...it looks...kinda weird for a door to some ruins...looks more like a vault door.”

It was hard to see, but sure enough, it seemed to be a big, metalic door. However, beyond that, it was too caked in dust to really tell much else, and too many roots were in the way.

Chiaki nodded. “Yeah, um...could you all help move the rest of these roots out of the way, maybe dust it off, too…?”

Hajime, suspecting she was more too lazy to do it herself rather than it being a monumental task, stepped forward to help anyway, along with a lot of the other students. They all began to clean off the door, and together, it was fixed up in no time. And now, it seemed even stranger. The door was a fairly solid metal door, with lights, a screen and input keypad, and, most unsettling of all, a machine gun attached directly to the door.

Nekomaru knocked on the door. “The hell is this…? This definitely doesn’t belong in a crummy ol’ place like this.”

Byakuya stepped over, examining a symbol across the door. “...Future…? Why does it say ‘Future’...?”

Ibuki went to the other side, poking at the screen. “Maybe if we input that into this thingy, the door will open?” As she went to press a button, Byakuya’s arm shot out, grabbing her wrist in a panic.

Byakuya gritted his teeth as he yanked her wrist back. “Are you foolish, or do you have a death wish?! That machine gun’s right there, for all we know, inputting the wrong code will get your head blown off!”

Ibuki just stared at Byakuya, slowly grabbing his wrist, too, uncharacteristically stepping away from the display without much fuss.

Akane folded her arms. “Okay, so...what now, then?”

Chiaki looked down. “...I just felt that this weird thing might be important, I...don’t have any answers beyond that…”

Silence fell over the group as they debated what this door meant, and what could be behind it. Chiaki looked up, and tilted her head. “...what about you two?”

The class turned, and behind them, Monokuma and Monomi were standing in silence. Seems they’d joined the group at some point.

Monomi rubbed the back of her neck. “...I...don’t know…?”

Monokuma kicked at the dirt. “Me...either…?”

Kazuichi shook his fist. “Oh, come on, you guys came here, and you’re not gonna tell us shit? Just tell us already!”

Mikan looked towards the ground. “They...t-they probably put the dust and roots there...s-so-”

Hiyoko talked over her quickly. “You two were probably trying to keep it hidden with that gross stuff, right? The jig’s up, just tell us what’s with that door and quit wasting our time!”

Monokuma shrugged. “Look, we can’t even go behind that door, it’s keeping us out, too. Hell, Monomi and I can’t even go in if you guys somehow managed to open it!”

Monomi glanced over at Monokuma in confusion, but remained quiet.

Monokuma continued. “So, we’re just as clueless as you! Hell, you guys probably will find out what’s in there waaay before we ever could! I believe in you guys!”

Nekomaru folded his arms. “So, where the hell would we even start?”

Hiyoko scoffed. “Isn’t it obvious? Remember what the dumb bear said before?”

Hajime turned to her. “What...do you mean?”

Hiyoko stared into Hajime. “I mean about someone here being a traitor, you dumb bastard. Remember how there’s supposed to only be fifteen of us or whatever? The traitor probably knows all about how to get through that door.”

Gundham closed his eyes. “Is it not possible the fiend is already dead? The accursed white-haired boy’s actions, as told by the young gangster, seems to be suspicious...perhaps his duty as traitor was to kick off the killing…?”

Byakuya rubbed his chin. “...that’s not exactly conclusive. And the chances the traitor is dead are only one in eight...not factoring in the fact that I’m not the traitor, of course, but the math is much simpler that way.”

Teruteru spun to face Monokuma. “Please, just tell us what you know!”

Monokuma chuckled. “Puhuhu...okay. You ever hear about “World Ender”?”

Mahiru blinked, stepping closer. “Hey, what does that have to do with anything, are you just changing the subject?”

Monokuma knocked on his head. “Oh, trust me, I’d rather not talk about such a dumb name. But it’s kinda relevant. I gotta talk about the guys who ended the world!”

Mikan blinked, stepping back. “Ended...w-what…”

Monokuma shrugged. “They did! They really did! Ended a whole world! And they’ve got such a dumb name to boot! Ain’t that the worst!”

Hajime gritted his teeth. “That...I can’t believe that, why wouldn’t we-”

Monokuma bared his claws. “Do I have to repeat myself? Don’t you guys remember you forgot a bunch of stuff?”

Hajime fell silent.

Monokuma put his claws away. “Anyway, they sound like a bunch of gross terrorists, right? But hey, they won, I guess that makes them the “heroes”, really! That’s just how the history books work, right? The heroes that ended the world...sounds like something Gundham might say!”

Gundham stood his ground, clenching his throat. “Don’t you dare mock my words…!”

Nekomaru made a grip with his hand. “S-so, what the hell are you getting at? Are you part of this “World Ender” thing? Is the Traitor? Is Monomi? What!?”

Monokuma covered his mouth as he snickered. “Well, who knows, really? All I can say is...they’re the ones who brought you to this island, and they’re the ones the traitor works for!”

Mikan closed her eyes tightly, trembling, weak in the knees. “W-why…? Wh-why does World Ender want to torment us like th-that…?”

Byakuya folded his arms. “Please, stay calm. This is probably just some deception on Monokuma’s part. After all, he’s talking about something as ridiculous as “World Ender”. I refuse to believe in that, or the idea of a traitor among us.”

Chiaki nodded. “Yeah...it just feels too much like Monokuma’s making something up to cause a rift among everyone…”

Monokuma huffed. “I’m nice and give you all this lovely info that you’ll probably want to worry about, and you call me a liar...typical bratty kids…” He paused, before huffing. “You know what! Just for this, I’m going to release the next motive EARLY. How do you like *that*, you rebellious punks?!”

The class collectively took in a breath. The next motive? Already? It’d barely been a day…! Teruteru trembled. “H-hey, now, take it easy…! Y-you can’t just *do* that, can you?!”

Monokuma waggled a finger. “I can, and I will! That’s the point! Teaching you respect! I was gonna set up this huge stage and everything to present it, but since you’re all here, I’ll-” Monokuma stopped. He looked around, grumbling. “Where is that damn lousy...hang on!”

Monokuma toddled off, leaving the students to murmur amongst themselves.

Kazuichi had his beanie pulled right over his head. “Nghhhhh...a motive...what the hell could he be doing? Last time he just promised us our memories, what kind of messed-up shit does he have in store now…!?”

Hiyoko scoffed. “He’s probably just bluffing...maybe he’s run off to try and throw something together…”

Nekomaru flexed. “There’s no sense not being prepared! He could do anything from bribing us to torturing us…!”

Byakuya sighed. “...everyone, I know we’ve failed before. But whatever he has in store for us, we have to brace ourselves and be prepared for it.”

Chiaki pulled up her hood, looking down towards the ground. “...”

Mahiru had her arms folded, looking out over the ocean. “...”

Gundham remained stoic as ever. “...”

Sonia brushed some hair with her hand. “...”

Eventually, Monokuma was back. He was leading Peko, still in sleepwear, who stood by the group, just looking uncomfortable. Monokuma went back in front of the group. “There! Now that EVERYONE is in attendance...everyone alive, at least...it’s time for a surprise pop announcement of your new motive!”

Peko closed her eyes, trembling. “...j-just...leave me be, I wish to return to my room already...I don’t...care.”

Monokuma chuckled. “Aw, man, that’s funny. Because the motive actually involves your rooms!”

Sonia gasped, covering her mouth. “No…! You didn’t mess with our living situations, did you?”

Monokuma put a paw on his cheek. “Weeeeelllll...no, not really. I just left you all a special gift on your beds! Think of it as a late-night motive to watch before you go off to slumber city. Because basically…!”

Monokuma put a paw on his hip, and raised the other one, and like a hand of cards, held aloft a bunch of tablets. “...your next motive is gonna be these “Sacrifice Videos”!”

Hajime gripped his tie. “Sacrifice...videos…? What the hell…?”

Monokuma put them away quickly, dusting off his paws. “Now, the best part about this motive is...I’m done with explaining it! It’s all in the videos. You just gotta go see for yourself, I guess!” Monokuma proceeded to pull out a beach chair, and got on it, sighing as he got out a sunbathing reflector and cupped his face under it, putting on sunglasses.

...Everyone seemed confused, and Monokuma lifted his shades. “...that means BEAT IT. Go to your rooms and watch your videos. I’m gonna catch some moonbeams.” His sunglasses went back up as the evening sun started to shine in his eyes.

Chiaki sighed. “...well, better beat it, then, I guess. We’d better go see what he’s talking about.” She headed off, and one by one, the others headed off, too.

\---

Hajime soon entered his dorm. He sighed. Same old, same old...aside from a tablet resting at his pillow. He climbed onto his bed, slowly examining the tablet. In all respects, it was fairly standard. It was black, slim, and had no inputs aside from a singular button. In a lot of regards, it felt ordinary. But...this is what Monokuma was planning to use to try and get them to kill again? He felt unsure as to what would lay within…”Sacrifice Videos”...what did that even mean?”

Hajime debated even watching the video. It was meant to get him to kill, right? So...why bother watching it? He sighed. But...as time drew on in the night, he felt more and more curious. Not to mention, knowing the motive was probably better than not knowing the motive, so he might be able to watch out for any potential dangers...he stared at the tablet for a while longer. At this point, what was he waiting for? To build up the courage? He sighed, settling in, and pressing the button on the tablet.

The video started off by fading in. There, in Japanese, it read “Hajime Hinata’s Sacrifice Video”. Monokuma peeked his head in on screen, revealing the text to be a background, as Monokuma moved in front of it. “Puhuhu! So, you decided to watch me, huh? Guess I’d better start explaining!” Monokuma pointed at the screen. “So, you, there! Yeah, the owner of this tablet! I’ve decided to pair you up with someone reaaaal special for this motive! Let me introduce you to em’!”

Hajime blinked in confusion. Pairing up? Where was this going? He shifted, trying to get more comfortable as he watched.

Suddenly, gameshow music began to play, trumpet-filled and energizing. On the screen, a blonde-haired girl with olive-gray eyes was shown. However, this seemed to be a candid shot, as she was walking, and not acknowledging the camera. She seemed to be lowered at rest, with a semi-smug, semi-serious look on her face as she walked. Monokuma began to talk over the photo. “You’ve been paired with...this girl! She may seem like an ordinary school girl, but don’t be fooled! She’s got that stupid look on her face for a reason!”

Another picture was shown, this time, with her sitting, surrounded by a few tough men in sunglasses. “She’s the heiress of a yakuza clan! Without any siblings left in the way, she’s gonna be the one leading them in their crimes and exploits for the next generation! She’s got the cut-throat nature to do it, after all! But...what if something was to happen to her…?

The image melted into a modified version of itself, with the tough men now replaced with tough-looking Monokumas, all menacingly looming over her threateningly. Monokuma continued. “Because right now...her life is in grave danger...and it’s all your fault for being alive!”

Monokuma popped back on screen, in a belly laugh. “That’s right! That person you just saw is the loved one of somebody here! And in order to ensure they survive...you gotta get murdered! Once you die, they’ll be safe and sound! But be warned...that’s not everything!” He covered his mouth. “Because the same is true for your loved one...someone else has a video showing their loved one to them, and if they get murdered...that’s the only way to ensure your loved one will live! Because if the blackened isn’t found out during the class trial following the murder, everyone BESIDES the loved one paired with the victim will die! Both the students AND the loved ones!”

Monokuma then talked with one of his hands, in a mocking manner. “But Mister Monokuma! What if the blackened is discovered! And what if I don’t kill the person who has my loved one! Am I screwed?” Monokuma put that hand on his hip, raising the other one, pointing into the air. “Excellent questions! First of all, if the blackened does get discovered during the trial, all the loved ones will be just fine! As for your other question...you have one other way to save your loved one. If you can’t find out who has your loved one, and state their name after the trial, your loved one will live, along with the loved one you saved through murder! In order to be sure you killed the right person, I’ll personally make you aware whether or not your loved one is safe before the trial.”

Monokuma shrugged. “In short. Everyone is paired with a loved one, who is revealed through this video. But I’m not gonna state WHOSE loved one you have, to make things more fun. You gotta infer it. Whoever gets killed, the loved one paired with them will live. If the blackened didn’t save their loved one through the murder, they have one shot after the trial if they get away with it to guess who had their present. I’ll let you know if you saved your loved one.” He pointed. “Got it? Good! Sayanora, you crazy bastards! Have fun wondering who got you!”

Click. The video ended.

Hajime had a look in horror on his face as he stared at the screen. That...that motive was brutal. Cruel, even. Throwing in extra lives to worry about, and it’d be dangerous to share who you even have. But that wasn’t what was most pressing on Hajime’s mind at the moment.

A blonde girl. Who was set to lead the yakuza. With Fuyuhiko dead, it couldn’t be his loved one. But clearly it had to be his sister. There was no doubt about it. Which left only one possibility for which person’s loved one this actually was.

Hajime had Peko’s loved one. And she was a terrified, upset girl who would do anything for the Kuzuryu clan. That knew how to wield a sword.

Hajime realized he was in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry that updates will be slower, but I am still working on this, as you can see!
> 
> The next motive drops! What do you guys think so far? Getting any theories about this particular motive, or what might happen next?
> 
> Also, an update, I have a discord server, if you want to join, completely dedicated to this fanfic! You'll even get pinged whenever an update happens, it's great! Join here: https://discord.gg/RsU6HHb


	9. Chapter 2-2

Hajime felt somehow more tired this morning than the prior one, but perhaps that was because he’d managed to get even less sleep the night before.

With all his worrying and stress about what the motive had shown him, Hajime took his time getting to sleep as he’d paced his room, trying to figure out what to do about it. If he were to be murdered, Fuyuhiko’s sister, the one who surely was paired up with Peko Pekoyama, would be safe. If he wasn’t...there wasn’t a guarantee on her safety unless the blackened was discovered. As successful as they’d been in the previous trial, that still would be a risk. So if Peko knew...would she try to murder him?

Hajime tried to think of one good reason why she wouldn’t outside of faith in her not doing so. Even her morales weren’t something he could count on, considering that this murder, in a way, had the excuse of killing to save the life of another. This motive felt diabolical, with so many angles to consider.

Just when Hajime thought he should go to sleep, a second thought occurred to him...who had paired up with HIS loved ones? Hell, who WERE his loved ones? Considering his severe lack of memories, he had no idea what to expect. But...for this motive to really work, he had to have loved ones, right?

Hajime had to ponder that a while. Was it family? A mother, father, sibling, or otherwise? Perhaps it was a friend, or someone he worked with through his talent. Potentially even a lover, or, slightly pessimistically, a pet. Hajime strained his brain that night, trying to think of who it might be. In the end, though, he couldn’t think of anyone. He just had...feelings.

One existential crisis later, and he realized he was waking up after he’d passed out on his bed, still clothed. After the morning announcement droned in his ears, he changed, had a shower, and had gone out to the hotel for breakfast with everyone. After the first few conversations felt like a blur, he’d decided that...well...he should probably have coffee if he wanted to be functional. Soon enough, he found himself sipping on an orange iced coffee, mixed by Teruteru, of course. He didn’t even particularly care for coffee. But he needed the caffeine if he wanted to be even half-presentable. At least Teruteru had done his best to make coffee palatable to Hajime.

As shapes became more detailed, and those detailed shapes became people, Hajime finally was able to take in the group as a whole. And it was certainly not a good one. Peko was still absent, but everyone else seemed like they’d rather not be there. Where the previous day, people were sitting at tables in groups, talking amongst themselves, everyone was more spread out, everyone individually by themselves. Teruteru was, of course, alone near the kitchen and food, and despite his occasional discussion with what someone ordered from him, he didn’t talk much. His brow was furrowed, throwing his focus completely at the food, which was rather unlike him, usually having a conversation with someone as he cooked. Then there were people who usually sat alone, like Gundham, who seemed to outwardly remain similar, but Hajime noticed he had a hand over his hamsters. Was it protectively? Or perhaps he’d simply reached to something comforting. Mikan also was usually sitting by herself when eating, unless someone had come to join her, which often did happen, and today, she was just looking down at her food, knees and ankles together as she ate timidly.

But then there were the more social people. Kazuichi, who usually just slid in with Hajime, or some other group of outwardly friendly people, sat by himself. His beanie had been placed on the table, as he ran his hand through his long, pink hair, which Hajime assumed might be the reason he wore the beanie in the first place, considering how greasy his hands must get as a mechanic. Ibuki remained deceivingly lighthearted, using two forks to reenact the great war between the Bacon Nation and the Sausage Army on Mount Waffle, talking quietly to herself and making the occasional fighting noises with her mouth, but...again, she usually was enthusiastically talking with others, and it was odd to see her doing something alone. Chiaki also sat by herself, picking at her food. She tried eating some, but quickly, she took out her handheld and began to play it, eyes glazing, clearly wanting to take her mind off of everything. Nekomaru was more openly frustrated, going at his food with restrained fury, occasionally starting to shout some profanity and slamming his fist on the table, only to catch himself at the last second, preventing a loud slamming noise by instead jamming the fist to his mouth, to kill two birds with one stone. Akane, who usually sat with him, was instead by herself. The motive clearly didn’t kill her appetite, as she tore into some meat, but the furrowed brow on her forehead was certainly not a usual expression paired with her ferocious appetite. Sonia calmly sipped some tea, but the tremble in her hand was amplified, the calming nature of tea disrupted by faint clattering and shaking caused by the wobbly cup and the saucer carefully maneuvering to try and stay under it, catching the wayward tea drops. Eventually, Sonia just gave up on the tea and grabbed some of her food with her hand, shoving it in her mouth and chewing on it, looking distressed as she glanced towards Akane, perhaps wondering if she was onto something. Even Byakuya, the leader that tended to be a social butterfly in the mornings, was leaning against a wall near the food, rotating plates of food that he ate, staring out over the ocean in deep thought.

The only ones sitting together were Hiyoko and Mahiru.

Hiyoko, who’d long since given up trying to empathise with the dumb sad face around her, was tucking into an ice cream-bacon-whipped cream-berry pancake sandwich, which Teruteru was not in the mood to argue with that morning, shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth between bites. Hajime wasn’t even sure which cereals. She’d just mixed them. He saw marshmallows with fruit bites, followed by some sort of gummy, then a wheat crisp with sugar. It was too chaotic to tell. She hummed a little bit to herself, talking to Mahiru between bites. Mahiru seemed...alright, as well. Not perfect, but, alright. She did seem to look at the others with a troubled expression while Hiyoko took bites of her food, but returned to conversation when Hiyoko did. Hajime didn’t know what to make of it, but...he decided to just watch, regardless. Some form of happiness felt like something he could latch onto to avoid burying his depression in a coffee addiction he had no desire for.

The silence outside of their conversation, however...unbearable.

A clearing of the throat brought attention to Byakuya, who had faced the group. “...alright, everyone. I...know last night has probably culminated in today’s stress, but...we can’t let ourselves give in. I implore none of you to do anything...rash, despite what you may be feeling.” Byakuya fell quiet after that, looking over the group. The others murmured and nodded a bit, before they fell quiet, as well.

After a few beats, Hiyoko chimed in, pointing over with a fork. “Is that really gonna change anything?”

Mahiru stiffened, before putting a hand on Hiyoko’s. “Hiyoko, *please*, don’t do this-”

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, talking over her. “Ugh, finefinefinefinefine. Whatever.” She just went back to eating, a bit annoyed. But her six-word comment still felt piercing. Byakuya just looked towards the floor, sighing.

“...e...e-excuse me?”

It took a second, but people started to look at the source of the attention-seeking question, surprised to see Mikan, of all people, had stood up. She trembled, looking around at everyone a little bit. “...I-I...I have something...r-really important that...I-I think should be shared with all of y-you...r-right now...u-um...um…”

Mikan looked down after realizing all eyes were on her. She dug into her apron a little bit, and pulled out a knife.

…

Everyone got up real quick after that, giving her some space.

Byakuya had his arms to either side as he pushed back some of his fellow students, sweating. “Mikan...put the knife down...I said not to do anything *rash*, right…?”

Mikan trembled, staring at the group, glancing between people, looking panicky. “I...I-I know...I-I...t-thought long and hard about this...l-last night…”

Hiyoko was screaming her head off behind Mahiru, hugging her waist as tears just openly flowed. “Y-you dumb bitch! G-get rid of that fucking knife, you stupid motherfucking whore! What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You don’t even know which of us has your loved one!”

Hajime had a hand out towards Mikan, trying to think of what to say. “...M-Mikan...please...take a deep breath…”

Mikan looked to Hajime for a moment, before doing as she was told, taking a deep breath. Good. Good.

Sonia peered out. “Is...is custom? I don’t understand how this is helping…”

Hajime took a step closer. “...you don’t...you don’t want to do this, Mikan…”

Mikan took a step away, still brandishing the knife, saying nothing. It was hard to tell who was more scared, them or her.

Teruteru peeked out from behind his station at the kitchen. “Y...y-you got this, man! K-keep ‘er goin’!”

Hajime nodded once, before putting up his hands. “...everyone...is going to be okay, Mikan. I...I know you’re scared. But you don’t have to be. We’re all a bit scared.”

Kazuichi squeaked out a “no shit” before Nekomaru elbowed him in the neck to keep him from butting in.

Hajime swallowed, before extending a hand. “...I believe in you, Mikan. P-please...do what’s right.”

Mikan took a moment. She took another deep breath...before nodding. “...o...okay.”

With no warning, Mikan turned and began to run. Not for the exit, but...for the open window.

It took a brief moment before what was happening was understood, and by then, Byakuya was shouting in a panic. “S-SOMEONE STOP HER!”

Many people quickly darted after Mikan as she approached the window. Mikan closed her eyes as she held the knife to her chest, the blade pointing towards her chin as she leapt forward, pitching right out the window.

Just as Mikan’s legs were speeding out of view, Teruteru, who had been the closest, grabbed onto her ankles, pitching forward a bit as the force of Mikan’s fall threatened to drag the cook out of the window with her, but Akane got Teruteru in a bear hug, helping to steady him. Mikan started to struggle, kicking her legs and screaming, incoherent as she struggled like an animal caught by the tail. Others quickly began to lend a hand, grabbing Mikan’s legs, before a collective effort began to drag Mikan back into the hotel from the window, Gundham reaching out and grabbing Mikan’s knife, throwing it across the room before she hurt someone with it during her thrashing.

Nekomaru grabbed Mikan’s wrist, staring her down. “H-HOLY SHITTT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Mikan thrashed, but Nekomaru’s powerful hands ensured she wouldn’t move her wrists. “L...l-let me GO! P-please! L-let me do something *right* for all of y-you…!”

Hiyoko, who notably did NOT move from across the room during this encounter, came over. “Right? R-RIGHT!? Y-you fucking held us up at knifepoint and then threw yourself out a window, what part of that is “right”, you crazy bitch?”

Mikan trembled and winced, occasionally thrashing in a desperate bid to get out, but didn’t give her an answer.

Chiaki stared forward, brow furrowed with concern. “...is...is it the motive? Were you trying to stop it or something…?”

Ibuki looked over, a pointer finger nudging her head as she scratched it at a peculiar angle. “Eh? Stop the motive? How was that gonna work?”

Mikan closed her eyes tightly. “...if...i-if I caused the class trial to happen...a-and...y-you all saw who killed me...t-then everyone’s loved ones would be f-fine, right…? I...I just…” Mikan sniffled, looking like a weak animal. She was starting to cry, but it was clearly not quite the attention-seeking wails, like Hiyoko’s. Rather these were silent tears interrupted by shameful whimpers and sniffles.

And in strolled Monokuma from seemingly nowhere. “Welllllll...noooot exactly!”

Kazuichi yelped, nearly fumbling back out the open window in shock, pointing a finger at Monokuma, as if it were in any way intimidating. “You again?! What the hell is it now? What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Monokuma knocked on his forehead. “Well, y’see, I think sooomeone forgot the rules! Remember what I said in the video?”

Gundham clenched his chin between two fingers. “Fiend...what arcanic wordplay have you used? You said that if someone were to be killed-”

Monokuma threw his arms up in an X. “BZZZZZT! Wrong! You’re thinking about this wrong, wrong, wrong! I did say killed! But if Mikan there had succeeded in her brave little plan, she would have died. NOT been killed. You’re not murdered if you kill yourself, you stupid brats! Can’t you do *anything* right?”

Mikan let out a soft, high-pitched whine of futility.

Monokuma shrugged. “Well, I guess this is what I get for not elaborating on that in the video, I guess. I just had faith that you’d all listen carefully. So lemme elaborate now!” He held up a finger, jamming it towards the group. “Suicide will NOT work. Yes, it will end the motive, and a class trial will occur, but things will NOT be so hunky-dory for the loved ones! If someone is to commit suicide, then I’ll just slay each and every last one of them so whoever did the dirty deed gets buddies to go to hell with? How’s THAT sound?”

Hajime couldn’t help but scowl at that new information...even if someone wanted to stop this motive by suicide, they couldn’t. Hajime worried about why this wasn’t included in the video...was Monokuma hoping someone would do this? Just to drive the knife in deeper?

Chiaki gave a slow blink, sighing through her nose. “...is there anything else you’d like to share before you go?”

Monokuma scratched his chin. “Hmmm...no sir! I don’t think there is! I’ll leave you all to your chaos and despair, puhuhu…” Monokuma started to stroll off. “It’s not like the motive has a time limit, so take all the time you need to plan your strategy for saving your loved one…”

Sonia stepped forward. “No time limit? You mean...if no one kills, no one will die?”

Monokuma looked over his shoulder. “Eh? I guess. I mean...someone’s definitely gonna kill, obviously. But I’m not gonna tack a tacky time limit on the motive, that’s just gonna end up with a sloppy murder. That’s booooring. But yeah, take all the time you need. Toodle-oo!” Monokuma resumed his stride, heading off to parts unknown.

Mahiru sighed. “Well, that’s reassuring, at least…”

Hiyoko looked up at Mahiru judgmentally, but held her tongue.

Byakuya decided to latch onto that. “See? There’s no reason to rush into anything rash. Inaction is our best strategy for now.” He looked to the group. “I expect this from all of you. Do not act upon the motive. It is better in the long run if we bide our time, situate ourselves to living here, and work on escaping together with the people we have remaining. Nagito and Fuyuhiko may have been lost to this game, but we can still escape for their sakes.”

The group was mostly in agreement, murmuring amongst themselves, noteable silent people including Hiyoko and Mikan.

Byakuya clenched his forehead with a sigh. “Well...it’s safe to say that breakfast is now over. But before we all go our separate ways for the day, I’d like to make a request to all of you. You’re not…*obligated*, mind you, but it is something I believe to be important.”

Akane folded her arms. “Yah? And what would that be?”

Byakuya looked out the window, towards the cottages. “...as we all know, Peko has been mostly holed up in her room since the trial two nights ago. Well...no, that’s not true. She hasn’t even stepped foot outside of it, to my knowledge. My point is, she’s going through a hard time right now.” He looked over the group. “If possible, I request you visit her. Whether with someone else, or independently. She is in dire need right now, and any cheering up, or assistance to her, would be of great help. If you can encourage her to go outside, even better. I don’t wish to see her slide further than she’s already gone. Rather, like the rest of you, I wish to see her rise. Is that clear?” Many members of the class nodded in agreement.

Kazuichi cracked his knuckles. “Sure, why not? You can’t let a chick stay sad like that!”

Sonia nodded, clapping her hands. “I’m sure I can find a way to cheer her up, if I put my mind to it...just you wait!”

Gundham closed his eyes, pausing before speaking. “...I shall...consider it. The girl is a formidable warrior. Perhaps winning the favor of such an ally could be useful, ahaha…”

Chiaki gently prodded her lower lip with her pointer finger in thought. “I wonder what kinds of games she likes...would games with sword fighting be too obvious, or maybe it’s obvious for a reason…”

Hajime couldn’t help but nod, too. He did want to help, after all. But then, last night flashed in his mind. That’s right...he had Peko’s loved one. Which meant, out of everyone, Peko would be most interested in killing him. She was even proficient with a sword. Was it really wise to just go and spend time with her like that?

No, no! Hajime shook his head quickly. He can’t think like that. Peko’s having a hard enough time as it is, he shouldn’t abandon her simply because of a possibility! He gritted his teeth. But...it was still a possibility. He’d have to be careful when he did inevitably visit her again.

Byakuya allowed the faint clue of a smile to arrive on his lips. “I see. That is good news, indeed. In that case, I must be going. Teruteru, would you mind joining me? Peko is in desperate need of breakfast.”

Teruteru used a finger to play with his pompadour, grinning to himself. “Of course I don’t mind. A little bit of breakfast always does a body good. And I’m all for a good body…” With a sweep of his arm, he collected some plates, balancing them, using his free hand to load up some food onto them, hoping to provide her with a hearty breakfast. After Byakuya collected some food in addition, the boys walked off, side by side.

Not long after, people began to break off to do their own thing, leaving Hajime on his own. So the question was...what now? He’s got all the free time in the world, considering the situation. Perhaps it’d be best to get to know some of his fellow classmates better. 

\---

Peko stared up at the ceiling in her room, laying back with her forearm to her forehead. She stared blankly and expressionlessly upward, not doing much.

Peko was beyond crying right now. Her whole life, she had not shed many tears. Early on in her life, perhaps a few times. But over the better half of a decade...Peko could not recall any times she’d cried. It was simply something she had purged from her system. It was unneeded. Detrimental, even. But now...she learned that one can purge crying from her system in another way. By simply crying oneself out. It was an odd feeling, to feel so much pain and sadness, and yet have nothing in you to cry with. Somehow, it made the pain feel worse.

Peko hadn’t moved much the past few days, which was probably going to make it harder to get going in the long run. She hadn’t even so much as bathed. She realized she’d have to at some point, and made a note to clean herself up the next time she had to move. That was when she heard knocking at the door.

She glanced towards the door for a moment, then back at the ceiling. Just...a few more seconds.

...once she’d gathered herself a little, she forced herself off the bed, and stood, heading to the door. Peko opened it, seeing Byakuya, who she’d suspected, as well as Teruteru, who...well, hadn’t anticipated, but it was reasonable considering it was breakfast time. Peko simply gave a solemn nod, and stepped aside for the boys as they headed in. Teruteru shuffled past, carefully setting up the food he had on hand for her, while Byakuya stayed behind, giving a small bow to Peko, in order to greet her physically without spilling the food he’d brought. “Good morning, Peko. Are you feeling better this morning?”

Peko simply let out a sigh. “No...I’m afraid not.” She stepped back into her room to allow Byakuya access, carefully sitting on the bed, playing with her hair a little bit. She hadn’t bothered doing it, so it was left long and flowing, rather than in their normal braids. Byakuya set the food down, and sat down next to Peko on the edge of the bed, the sound of the bed creaking under the threat of giving out for a moment, while Teruteru stood to the side, simply looking at the two. He was quiet, occasionally glancing to them before looking down at his feet silently, unlike his more usual bold self.

Byakuya pulled the food over slightly to make it more accessible to Peko, and soon Peko brought herself to start eating. It was relatively silent for everyone, as Peko ate slowly, and Byakuya looked forward, lost in thought as he formulated what he wanted to say, and Teruteru just stood aside, also rather quiet. Eventually, the silence was broken when Byakuya placed his hand on Peko’s shoulder.

Byakuya cleared his throat slightly. “...Peko, I’m afraid I have to request something of you. I know that you’re not fully recovered. But I must insist you spend some time with the others.” Peko looked over, but before she could protest, he used his grip on her shoulder to turn her to face him better, now rotating to face her in return. “I’m not asking you to leave your room. I’m not asking you to stop mourning. But please, I need you to start interaction with people other than me again. For your own safety and mine.”

Peko was silent a moment, looking to Byakuya, trying to think of any good excuse to just curl up in her room and not deal with people. But she couldn’t find a single good reason. She simply nodded. “...o-okay. I’ll do my best.”

Byakuya let out a sigh of relief, nodding. “Good. I’m afraid I’ll have to take my leave soon. There are things I hope to do, namely find our way out. I suggest you use some of your time to make yourself look...presentable, if you’re capable.” He gestured to her undone hair and current outfit (still pajamas). “I wish you luck.” With that, Byakuya took some empty plates, and headed out of Peko’s room.

Peko sighed, looking at her feet. She wasn’t sure if she was really ready for people yet. But at this point, they were going to show up, whether she wanted them to or not. She sat there, and began to carefully re-braid her hair, an expert through self-discipline on braiding herself. It wasn’t stunning, but it was presentable. 

As Peko started to change out of her Pajamas to get into her uniform, she heard the clearing of a throat as she was nearly taking her top off. It was within the span of a moment, a mere moment, that she’d managed to whip around, grab her sword, and point the edge of the wooden blade to the other person’s throat.

Teruteru stood there in shock, holding plates. He somewhat glanced at Peko, questioning if he was more terrified, or more aroused by this, before he tugged his collar. “I...I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to start undressin’ without being aware of my presence.” 

Peko sighed, lowering her sword. “...hm. Interesting. You are much more quiet than I could have anticipated. I’ll have to make a note of that...you could have chosen to remain silent the entire time, but you did not…”

Teruteru had indeed realized, he could have, but that pesky conscience of his made him feel rather uncomfortable with the idea of peeping on a woman in grief. Instead, he continued collecting dishes and leftover food, quirking an eyebrow. “Make note of that…? Whatever for?”

Peko paused, before folding her arms. “...it is a practice I’ve learnt over the course of my whole life. I must be wary of all I come across, and never underestimate them. I do not intend to stop now, especially in this dire situation.” She shook her head. “I hope you can understand.”

Teruteru blinked, shrugging. “Ah guess ah do, but...don’t you think you should try an’ find the good things in people, too, rather than just the kind of things that would make them...um...threatening?”

Peko closed her eyes. “...it’s natural to consider that, too, but I do not put it on my list of priorities.” She sighed. “...I understand what you wish of me, but I don’t believe I struggle in that area.”

Teruteru took off his hat, holding it over his chest. “...well...don’t you think in a time like this for you, you’d be doing yourself a favor by getting closer to someone that way?”

Peko’s eyes shot open with an intense look, though directed into space, rather than at Teruteru. She let his words stew in her mind, before nodding. “I see. I suppose your words do hold weight. I’ll consider it.”

With that, Teruteru just nodded, and shuffled out of her room with the dishes. Peko let herself fall back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Should she be reaching out for someone else to grow close to, so soon after her master has left this realm? She felt guilt...both for considering it, and for considering not doing it. It felt like a betrayal, but at the same time, like she was letting him down, as well. She closed her eyes. What would he...truly want of her?

\---

Hajime had decided to go to the hotel lobby. While everyone visited the restaurant above for breakfast every morning, the rest of the hotel was more or less ignored. They’d already searched it plenty of times, so there wasn’t any sign of a way out. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t worth visiting, since it was a relatively comfortable place to simply chat in, and there were even some cocktail table arcade games there. Sure enough, as Hajime entered, two girls were actually playing on one of them. Chiaki, who was expected, and Sonia, who was less expected, were engaging in some sort of fighting game on it, leaned over the table as they played. Hajime stepped over, watching them play. As expected, Chiaki was winning by a wide margin, but Sonia didn’t look too bothered, at least, not outwardly. It wasn’t long until the game was over, Chiaki K.O.’ing Sonia’s character with a match-ending kick.

Sonia clapped a little bit as she turned to face Chiaki. “Oh, congratulations! You performed so well, Chiaki!”

Chiaki just gave a nod, flipping her hood up onto her head. “...thanks.” She then turned to acknowledge Hajime. “Hey, Hajime.”

Hajime waved a little. “Hey, you two. Playing video games?”

Sonia nodded. “Yes, yes! I wanted to see her in action. It’s fun, even if I’m unable to access a win.”

Chiaki leaned on the table a little. “...I still don’t understand why. Usually if I play with other people and beat them, they get mad at me...or at themselves.”

Sonia bowed a little. “But it is alright! I know I’m not familiar with games, I have no hope of beating an Ultimate at them, after all! But taking on the biggest challenge will force me to grow to catch up! Does...does that make sense?”

Hajime folded his arms. “So, you want to challenge yourself with a goal that’s near-impossible, and hope to gain skills and experiment from trying to achieve that?”

Sonia nodded quickly. “Yes! If you set a little goal, you will get it eventually! But a large goal means you have to make large progress! Little goals for little progress, big goals for big progress! It’s how I’ve learned things in my homeland!”

Hajime raised his eyebrows. “Actually, now that I think about it...what kinds of things do you need to learn in your position? Since, well, you’re a princess.”

Sonia nodded. “Well, I need to be quite knowledgeable so I’ll be prepared for when my rightful time comes. I’ve learned my countries practices, and things like economics, legal, militant, and social matters. But...that is not enough.”

Chiaki rubbed an eye. “Sounds difficult, though. Why isn’t that enough?”

Sonia rested her cheek on one of her palms “See, my father has raised the importance about being knowledgeable about other cultures. He says I must understand my enemies and allies if I wish to react accordingly. I fear the kinds of decisions I’d make if I was not knowledgeable...but alas, I am still in learning.” She let out a little sigh. “I still have time to go before I am ready for my role. I just hope I will be able to prepare myself before then.”

Chiaki put a hand behind her head. “...I guess I can relate...maybe. I still have a bunch to learn, too. Just because I’m the Ultimate Gamer doesn’t mean I’m...perfect. Of all the games I can do well at, I sort of mess up on a few. I wanna perfect those mistakes. And that’s not even considering genres I’m...less than “Ultimate” in.” She sighed. “...I try not to let it get to me, though. Games aren’t really just about winning. They’re just something I really like.”

Hajime closed his eyes. It was interesting to see how these two felt a responsibility towards their respective titles. Hajime wanted to say he could relate, too, but...it was tricky to justify. After all, he had no idea what his talent would be. His memories...it was hard for him to recall them. He had a general sense of himself, but anything that might help him figure out his talent was seemingly missing. No idea of his parents, nothing of his hobbies, barely anything of his life. Just enough to keep him knowledgeable, familiar that he was, in fact, Hajime Hinata, the essentials. He just wanted to remember…

“...Hajime?”

Hajime’s eyes snapped open, realizing the two girls were staring at him. “...Hajime, are you okay…?” Chiaki had a concerned look on her face, which mostly translated to her brow being a little more furrowed, and her stare being a little more intense.

Hajime just shook his hand and waved it off. “I’m fine, just...lost in thought.”

While Chiaki accepted that...or, at least, she left it at that, and didn’t question further, Sonia, on the other hand, headed over and gently grasped Hajime’s chin, tilting his head and checking his eyes. “...are you certain? Sickness is the last thing we need here. It was almost like you were having a nightmare, but standing…”

Hajime tolerated the touching, but carefully removed her hand after some checking. “I’m sure, I’m fine. I just wished I knew what my talent was, so I could make an effort to keep it sharp. I feel like I’m going to be out of practice when I do remember.”

Sonia stepped back, nodding with a serious look. “Understandable. I wish you luck in discovering who that is.” She tilted her head. “Although...perhaps we may have a clue about it already?”

Hajime stiffened a bit in the shock of that being possible, clenching a fist. “W-what…?”

Sonia’s hand shot up to her cheek again, this time leaning her chin on a knuckle as she thought. “See...I’d credit you with how that trial went. You made a lot of good points, and I doubt we would have figured a lot of the mystery out had it not been for you.” She looked down. “...Ultimate...what is word...Lagu...lauger...no, Lawyer. Perhaps you are lawyer?”

Hajime chuckled a little bit. “I...I dunno, just because I had a sound argument, doesn’t mean I really know much about the law itself…”

Sonia scowled. “Phooey. I thought I may have had something there...at least we know you’re smart.”

Chiaki rubbed her chin. “...we just know he’s good with critical thought, actually...his intelligence doesn’t mean he’s knowledgeable.”

Sonia just stared. “...he...wh...are those not same?”

Chiaki chuckled a little bit, amused. “No, it’s um…” She thought a moment. “...it’s like...knowledge is knowing a lot of information. Intelligence is knowing how to use your information. So, you have the knowledge that a tomato is a fruit, but the intelligence to know it doesn’t go in a fruit smoothie...I think.”

Sonia’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Like having the knowledge of another country’s main export, and the intelligence on selecting an export of our own to exchange for it! I think I get it!”

Chiaki looked away. “...um...sure. If that makes sense to you.” She sighed. “But that’s sort of beside the point, just because Hajime’s intelligent, doesn’t mean it narrows down his talent any further.”

Hajime tugged his collar slightly. It was weird to be referred to in the third person during a conversation you were a part of. He sighed. “Yeah. Chiaki’s right, I need something to go off of…so far, I haven’t really found anything familiar, at least not how I’d feel a talent would be.”

Chiaki paused, before looking up to Hajime again, getting an idea. “Well...maybe if you indulged some people’s talents and hobbies while we’re here, maybe that can help jog your memory?”

Hajime thought about it. It made sense, but… “I guess, but I some people won’t be too much help. Like, I doubt I’m going to relate much to being a princess...no offense, Sonia.”

Sonia let her head tilt to one side with an apologetic look. “Ah, none is taken. You do not seem like royalty yourself.” She paused. “...but...can you not still indulge in our other interests? That may help.”

Chiaki raised a finger. “Yeah. We’re still diverse, outside of our talents. There’s a chance you’ll find something familiar. Like...for example, when I’m not playing video games, I sometimes watch anime…”

Sonia clapped her hands. “Oh, yes! And I do like to indulge in massacre killings, myself!”

…

Chiaki and Hajime just turned and looked at Sonia in utter confusion.

“M...massacre...killings?” Hajime asked, his voice wavering in confusion.

Sonia looked confused for a moment, concerned. “...did...did I say that wrong? Let me try saying it differently...um…” She looked down to think. “...many...death...no, kill is right...kill...ers...massacre killers? Not killings?”

Hajime blinked, before leaning forward. “D...do you mean serial killers?”

Sonia’s eyes lit up, putting a finger to her nose, pointing at Hajime with the other one and jumping up and down. “Yes! Serial! That’s the word, thank you!”

Chiaki just gave a heavy blink, shaking her head a bit. “...you’re into...serial killers?”

Sonia nodded. “Yes! I find them quite fascinating! I can find myself lost for hours reading up about them! Are they not something to ponder over?”

Hajime, still reeling, but finding comfort that it wasn’t “massacre killings”, questioned, “Well, uh, what do you find so interesting about them?”

Sonia covered her mouth. “Oh…! Is this...odd or something?” She looked down. “...I’m sorry, I just find it...compelling. A person who would end the lives for so many...I like delving into them because hearing about them can be so fascinating. How they did it, why...sometimes I can barely understand, but they are still fascinating. Such as the killer whose only motive was, according to her ‘I don’t like Mondays’...isn’t that interesting? What does it mean? Was that her truth motive? I thought about it for hours! And I liked thinking about it! So I enjoy them, yes! A serial killer fanatic!”

Hajime relaxed. When she put it like that...it made sense. Sonia was more intellectual than she looked, it seemed. “I...I see. I can’t say I feel the same, but I guess I get why you might enjoy that…” He scratched his cheek. “I guess I could...indulge you sometime?”

Sonia nodded, hands pressed together. “I would like that, Hajime! Please do!”

Chiaki cleared her throat. “...or we could...watch anime together, too, Hajime. I’d like to spend time with you, as well.”

Hajime nodded. “I’ll take you up on the offer sometime.” He didn’t clarify if he meant one, the other, or both. It felt safer that way. “Anyway, I guess I’ll see you two later.”

Chiaki nodded. “See ya.”

Sonia gave a little wave. “Goodbye, Hajime!”

With that, Hajime headed off.

\---

Hajime had traversed to the second island, and was walking along the beach, thinking about what he’d talked about with Sonia and Chiaki. However, before he could dwell on it too long, he came across an odd sight.

There stood Nekomaru, who was moving...surprisingly gracefully. Or, well, at least trying to. He had two fans, one in each hand, making deliberate movements that Hajime vaguely recognized as a dance. Sitting nearby in the sand, was Hiyoko, who seemed to only be half-paying attention to Nekomaru’s performance.

Hajime walked over curiously, cocking his head in confusion. “...so, uh...what are you up to?”

Nekomaru turned his head, before slowly rotating his body, still very much in the middle of his dance. “I...am...PROVING MYSEEEEELLLLF!”

Hajime blinked twice, before simply looking over to Hiyoko.

Hiyoko blankly looked back at Hajime. “He wanted to “train” me, so I just said he doesn’t understand traditional dance enough to really do shit.”

Hajime put a hand to his chin...hm. “Really?”

Hiyoko hung her head back and groaned. “Ugh, DUH! Would you really want someone who doesn’t know anything about what they’re teaching try and teach you? It’d be like if I tried teaching someone how to deadlift, how well do you think that’s gonna go? I’m the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, I’m not just some starry-eyed pretty girl that doesn’t know what she’s doing!”

Nekomaru fluttered his fans gently, and meaningfully, while balancing a seemingly impossible pose for someone of his stature. “It ain’t no excuse to slack! You wanna lose your touch and let someone else sweep the title out from under you? Then you need to keep at it!”

Hiyoko rubbed her forehead. “But seriously, WHO CARES? We’re trapped on an island where a stupid bear is telling us to kill each other, putting our families at risk...hello!? There’s more important stuff than keeping myself trained up to perform! Because I doubt I’m gonna perform much here, and even if I do, who the hell’s gonna see it? You guys? You’ll probably all swoon over it no matter what I do.”

Nekomaru ended the dance with a flare-ish pose, with a gleam in his eyes. “Well! I suppose it’d be a shame if a humble coach were to prey upon your title, then!”

Hiyoko shuddered for a moment, before actually looking at Nekomaru. “You!? Don’t make me laugh, you don’t even look like you could handle it.”

Nekomaru fluttered the fan under his eyes, batting his eyelashes a bit. “I don’t see any competition…”

Hiyoko fumed, huffing as she stormed over to Nekomaru. “We’ll see about that, now won’t we…” She walked right up to him, before giving him a very solid stomp on the toes, before storming off as Nekomaru let out a yowl and held his foot.

“G-GYAAAAAH! N...n-nice form...o-owie…” Nekomaru sat down, nursing the stomped foot as Hajime headed over, looking to where Hiyoko had stormed off.

“So, um...was that intentional?”

Nekomaru looked up. “Was what intentional?

Hajime gestured after Hiyoko. “Like, making her upset like that. It sounded like you were goading her into doing it.”

Nekomaru just laughed, shaking his head. “Seems you had the sense to see through it, huh? Everyone has their motivations. Just seems like hers are a tad different.”

Hajime sat down in the sand. “Yeah...seems so.” He folded his arms on top of his knees, staring out into the ocean. “...but, do you think she had a point?”

“No,” Nekomaru answered bluntly.

Hajime looked over to Nekomaru. “...that’s it? Just “No”?”

Nekomaru began to clean out his ear with his pinky. “Did’ja hear me say somethin’ else?”

Hajime sighed. “I guess not, but-”

“What do you have to live for if you’re not keeping yourself at your best? It’d just be a cryin’ shame if everyone wasn’t able to just pick themselves back up when this is all said and done, y’know?”

Hajime nodded. “I guess so…” He sighed, continuing to stare. “Just wish I knew what I’d be picking myself up for when I got out of here.”

Nekomaru glanced over. “Right…” He reached over, and pinched either side of one of Hajime’s biceps, causing Hajime to wince and pull his arm away.

“Augh!...what was that for?”

Nekomaru grinned. “Just wanted to give your muscles an ol’ check. Not very defined...but hm. Promising…”

Hajime rubbed his arm where he’d felt it get squeezed. “Guess that means I probably don’t have a very athletic talent then, huh.”

Nekomaru cocked his head. “Eh? Why’s that matter?”

Hajime was a little taken aback by this, blinking. “Huh…? What do you mean?”

Nekomaru cracked his knuckles. “Your history in athletics...it doesn’t matter at all! You’ve got a lot of promise!”

“P-promise? Promise for what?” Hajime inquired.

Nekomaru laughed. “Sports, Hajime! That’s where your promise lies! Granted, nobody’s perfect for ALL sports...but your bones, they feel like they’re structured right. You could be good for something like rugby, or even american football…”

Hajime grew pale. “A-are you serious? People who play that are like beasts…”

Nekomaru shrugged. “They weren’t all born that way, y’know. It takes hard work and time to get a body like that. It ain’t often a gift.”

Hajime nodded. “R...right, I see...so what does that say about you?”

Nekomaru paused in thought, looking out over the ocean with Hajime. “Ehhhh...I ain’t nothin’ special. The only special ones are the people I train, the actual athletes. They’re the real beasts.”

Hajime glanced over Nekomaru. He wasn’t really all that convinced. “But you’re clearly incredibly powerful yourself.”

Nekomaru clenched his fists. “YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT MATTERS AT AAAALLLLLLLLLL? My athletes surpassed me long ago, what would be the point of my coaching otherwise?” He shook his head. “I give my all for my athletes. They just take it and build themselves up with it. So is it any wonder they’re better than me?”

Hajime smiled a little bit, deciding to pat him on the back. “That makes sense. You’re really selfless, you know that, Nekomaru?”

Nekomaru gave a thumbs-up. “What kind of Team Manager would I be if I wasn’t?” Nekomaru stood up. “Speaking of which...I should go see if there’s anyone else I can push to pick up on their training. See ya, Hajime, lemme know if you need me to train ya! It’s on me!”

Nekomaru stretched, before trodding off along the beach, waving to Hajime as he went. Hajime went his own separate way for now, glad he had such a talk with the big guy.

 

\---

Now that Hajime was wandering the second island a bit more, he stopped by in the Library again. Considering just how many books there were, Hajime thought it might be good to pick some up for himself. Not only would it be a great way to kill some time, but perhaps some reading to could help provide insight into his talent.

However, while Hajime was walking along through some shelves, he turned the corner. There, hanging upside down, was a black-cloaked figure with pale skin. A-A vampire!?

“G-GAH!” Hajime stumbled back, landing on the floor in shock as he tried to process what the hell was going on.

“Quiet. I am trying to study.”

Hajime blinked. Looking at the figure more, Hajime realized, no, this was not a vampire. It was simply Gundham. The fact he was reading while hanging from his boots was still bizzare, however, since he seemed to be hanging from a rolling ladder. He rubbed his head as he stood. “...geez. Studying what?”

Gundham exhaled through his nose, continuing to read, talking without establishing eye contact. “I am attempting to study the subject all you mere mortals trifle yourselves with...love.”

Hajime felt incredibly confused, until he looked at the cover of the book Gundham was reading. It appeared to be some form of young adult romance novel. And looking around, they WERE in the romance section...huh. Hajime looked up. “You’re studying...love?”

Gundham momentarily peeked out from over (under?) his book at Hajime. “Yes. It is one of your arcane arts that I have yet to delve into…”

Hajime tilted his head. “Why are you doing that, exactly?”

Gundham glanced back at the pages. “Like I said, I wish to study it. I need to understand it more in-depth…” He turned the page, his eyes intense as he read.

Hajime thought about it a moment before smiling a little bit, hiding his lips behind some fingers. “Gundham...do you have a crush on someone…?”

Gundham fell silent, before letting his book slide over his face, hiding whatever reaction he may have. “...I am not studying for my sake, fool. I simply wish to help another in their...task.”

Hajime felt curious now...who was Gundham helping? And why did he need to know about love to do so? Did somebody else have a crush…? He leaned against a nearby bookshelf. “...who are you helping? And what are you helping with?”

Gundham sighed. “You dare probe the secrets of a dark wizard...I admire your Tenacity, Hinata. But don’t think you’ll break through the locks guarding my heart and soul just yet. You have many trials before you may do so.”

Hajime sighed. He figured as much. He just folded his arms. “...well, how’s the book, at least?”

Gundham rubbed his chin. “Insightful. They are very descriptive...I am grateful they leave so little to the imagination. These mating rituals seem straightforward enough. Gifts, flowers, the mating call known as “flirting”...perhaps people truly are a form of animal…”

Yep. Sounds right to Hajime. Mating rituals...hm. Hajime held a hand palm-up. “Well, whoever you ARE helping...maybe it’d be good to pay attention to what the person they’re pining for likes.”

Gundham raised the book, peeking at Hajime from it. “Elaborate, mortal.”

Hajime rubbed his neck. “Well, that’s the first step to a relationship, outside of spending time with them. If you use their interests, you can really catch their attention. Like...if I wanted to get closer to you, Gundham, I’d probably invite you to hang out at the farm.”

Gundham’s eyes lit up. “I see...that is a location I particularly enjoy. So you must analyze the very soul of your target in order to charm them...such high-level sorcery…”

Hajime nodded. “I-I suppose. I wish I could give you better advice, but I don’t really know what you’re planning.”

Gundham chuckled to himself. “Heh...as if I, the great Gundham Tanaka, need that level of assistance. You simply taught me new techniques, I shall hone and master them with ease!” Sure, Gundham. Sure.

Hajime simply nodded. He was about to go head off to grab some books of his own, before he glanced back towards Gundham. “...before I go, Gundham, I want to make sure of something. You’re...holding up alright, right?”

Gundham now fully lowered the book, bookmarking it closed as he turned his attention fully to Hajime. “Whatever do you mean by that?”

Hajime folded his arms. “It’s just...I don’t see you around the others much. And with that motive...I’m worried if it might be...well...personal for you.”

Gundham closed his eyes. “...I see...so you suspect the black heart of the demon child may turn to murder.” He huffed out of his nose. “...your worries are foolish, Hinata. That will not be a concern.”

Hajime put his hand to his chin. He...had been concerned about that, but he didn’t intentionally mean to imply it. “I-I didn’t quite mean-”

Gundham held up a hand, palm-forward towards Hajime. “Save thine breath. Not only is it foolish to think the great Gundham Tanaka does not enjoy his solitude, but I do not fear the impending death of an ally.”

Hajime took a step back. “T-that’s...really cold.”

Gundham looked away. “I *am* the Supreme Overlord of Ice...but I would still disagree. One cannot afford to be unprepared for the inevitable. Do you simply expect your loved ones to never die?”

Hajime was further made uncomfortable. “T-that’s really dark…”

Gundham chuckled to himself. “It’s simply the way that life is. Surely you do not believe that yourself or others will live forever. Death comes to all. If you cannot accept that, death can only hit you harder. I have had to experience that many times in my life, and I have quickly learned this fact. He dramatically swept his arm forward, aimed at Hajime. “It is not to say that I will enjoy or wish for the demise of all. But I have simply come to realize it is the will of causality.” He closed his hand, before flicking his book back up and continuing to read. “...I expect you to learn from this encounter, Hajime. Or perhaps you are a truly unworthy adversary…”

Hajime simply nodded a little. He didn’t fully understand, but he got the general idea of where he was coming from. “I...I will, Gundham. It was nice talking with you. I’m...going to go find some books to read.”

As Hajime was about to leave, Gundham pointed one-handedly. “I recommend the tomes on that shelf over there. The scripts within are quite entertaining…”

Hajime stopped, deciding to heed his advice, nodding as he passed the still-upside-down Gundham on his way. “Thanks.” Sure enough, it was the fantasy section Hajime found himself in, and a quick check of the shelf showed that many of the ones on this shelf, somewhat by chance, seemed to feature great beasts prominently in their plots. On a whim, Hajime selected one, and after heading around and grabbing a few more, he headed to the cottages to drop off his picks to read through later in some down time.

\---

But before Hajime could make it back, he passed by the pharmacy, and before he was out of earshot, he heard a worrying sound, a cross between a screech and an animal roar. He stared towards it, hearing something crash as he did...s-shit, what was that? Hajime ran into the pharmacy in a panic to find out, head spinning.

Please...please don’t be a murder already…!

As he went in, he found an odd scene. On the floor immediately was Mikan, cowering a bit and covering her head, trembling, allowing Hajime to see she was holding a syringe, while Akane was currently trying to push up a shelf that had fallen over, various medical supplies scattered around due to the fall. She was grumbling with annoyance.

“D-dammit…I’m sorry, Mikan, I really shouldn’t have panicked that bad…”

Hajime headed over slowly, heading over to the shelf that had fallen and helping her get it up. “Wh...what the hell was just happening in here?”

Akane helped steady the shelf, not even winded as she began to pick up supplies and return them to the shelf. “Ugh...just...stuff. I’m trying to get some wack-ass treatment from Mikan right now.”

Hajime looked to Mikan for answers, as “wack-ass treatment” left too little, and yet, too much to the imagination.

Mikan slowly stood up. “I...i-it’s just...we were talking, and I let myself slip into the silly topic of...v-vaccinations…” She then let out a short, worried squeal. “A-and Akane informed be she’s never gotten anything like that…!”

This surprised Hajime...didn’t the government provide certain free regulatory vaccines? Akane just scratched the back of her neck. “Eh...we never really got around to that kind of thing back home...it’s crappy, I know, that’s just how it worked, okay?”

Mikan held up the needle again, and Akane tensed. Mikan continued, “s-so...I offered to get her up to date on them, b-but when we started, s-she...um...fled into the shelf…”

Akane clenched her fist, looking stressed. “N-needles are killers, man! Trust me! Can’t you just like, spoon feed it to me or something?”

Mikan shook her head. “T-that’s not how that works at all…”

Akane gritted her teeth, straining a bit. “D-damn...well, I’m still gonna get them! I’m...I’m not weak, and I won’t let myself be weak!”

Mikan approached her, but Akane shied away out of instinct, before forcing herself to hold still. Hajime looked on at the scene...it was odd to see Akane afraid of something like this, but...vaccinations were important, who knew what sorts of diseases they could get on this island? So, he stepped forward, clearing his throat. “Well, um...perhaps I could help in some way?”

Mikan and Akane both turned to Hajime, seemingly equally confused at the offer.

Mikan looked down. “U-um...t-thank you, but I don’t know if you’re qualified to provide an injection like I am...y-you could easily miss if you’re not careful…”

Akane cleaned out her ear. “Like, how are you gonna help me, exactly? I can’t just let you take em’ for me, little dude.”

Hajime rubbed his neck. “Well, ah...I remember when I was younger, and I had to get my shots, my-” Hajime then stopped, confused.

“My...my…” His what? Hajime...was just talking about something, he...he remembered something. Or did he? 

Hajime stopped, as he tried to latch onto what he was thinking seconds ago. It was like...he’d been talking by instinct or something. Like he was talking about his past by instinct, his subconscious becoming his immediate consciousness. But as soon as he caught onto this, he lost what he had...he held his head. Had he been on the cusp of unlocking some of the memories he’d forgotten…? Who held his hand at that time? Was it a parent? Sibling? Someone else…?

“...dude?”

Hajime blinked, snapping out of it, rubbing his head. “S...sorry. It...it’s not important who it was, but...I think I had my hand held while I was getting shots. That seemed to help calm me down…”

Akane, still clearly concerned that Hajime just went weird and quiet for a bit there, figured she’d just roll with it. “...okay...I guess I can try that. I’ll try not to throw you into the wall, then, okay, Hajime?”

Hajime swallowed. Honestly, maybe if she threw him hard enough into a wall, he might remember something...on second thought, perhaps it might be too risky.

Mikan carefully guided Akane back into the chair she’d been initially seated in, this time having Hajime by her side, holding her hand. Their fingers laced, and Hajime had to look away...it was weird to hold hands with someone, but Akane didn’t seem to care all too much. He sighed.

Mikan took the needle out again, and Akane’s grip tensed on Hajime’s hand. She flicked the sharp end of it a moment. “...o-okay...let’s do this again...no matter what, you have to keep that arm still, okay…?”

Akane just firmly nodded, lips tight together.

Hajime looked up. “It’s okay, just focus on holding my hand, Akane, and it’ll be over befo-”

All of a sudden, Hajime felt a HUGE wave of pain in his hand as Mikan inserted the needle into Akane’s upper arm, and Akane’s eyes became stressed and wild, sweating bullets as her vice-like grip took a toll on Hajime’s hand. Hajime clamped his other hand on Akane’s by instinct. “G-G-GYAAAAAAUGH!” That HURT! Mikan depressed the syringe, and quickly withdrew the needle, swabbing the spot as Akane let go of Hajime’s hand, panting, while Hajime fell to the floor.

Akane pursed her lips as she let out a breath, wiping her forehead. “Phew...that went by quicker than I thought, huh, Hajime?” She looked down at Hajime, seeing him nursing his hand from the pain, who would disagree with Akane on how long that felt. She let out an awkward chuckle. “...uh...my bad. Looks like I squeezed your hand a bit too hard, didn’t I?” She rubbed her neck. “It’s okay, later I’ll let you squeeze me back, wherever you want!”

Hajime let out a shaky sigh. “It...i-it’s fine...just helping someone out, t-that’s all...I’m just glad it’s over.”

Mikan looked away guiltily. 

Hajime looked at Mikan, noticing the look. He stared.

Mikan looked back, before looking away again.

Hajime’s stare persisted, looking both fearful and unamused.

After this staredown went on for a few moments, Mikan just caved and fell to her knees. “O-okay, there’s...um...w-way more shots than that...s-since she has no vaccination history, I-I have to give her...all of them…”

Hajime sighed, lowering his head. “...alright. That...that’s fine...are you ready, Aka-”

With the sound of a thunderous boom, the chair was kicked back, sliding across the pharmacy as Akane hi-tailed it out of there, like a jet had just blasted through. Mikan watched her go, swallowing. “...w-we have to space them out, so, um...w-we’d have to do others tomorrow, anyway...I’ll let her know when she’s...r-run out of adrenaline…thanks for your help, Hajime…”

Hajime stood up and sighed, waving a hand. “It...it’s fine. But can you do me a favor?”

Mikan got closer, eyes a little wider. “A-anything, Hajime.”

He looked to her, rubbing his still-sore hand. “...please ask Nekomaru to be the one to hold her hand next time.”

Mikan just quickly bowed. “O-of course! S-sorry about your hand…”

Hajime sighed, picking up his books. “It’s okay...I’ll just rest for the rest of this evening...you take care, Mikan.”

With that, Hajime headed off, deciding he might as well rest his hand by reading one of his books. He’d have to remember to pick up some dinner later, but he was not in too much of a mood to do anything else for the rest of this wild day...

\---

Passing by Hajime as he entered his cottage, an unlikely duo was heading for Peko’s. Carrying a small spread of food was Teruteru, as expected, but he was joined by Mahiru, carrying a few other things, like drinks and utensils. She was giving Teruteru some looks...they only knew each other for a short time on this island, but she felt uneasy about leaving him to dine with Peko alone. So when she heard he was going to deliver her dinner, she volunteered to tag along while some of the others ate back at the hotel Restaurant.

Teruteru used a foot to knock on Peko’s door, and after a little bit, the door opened. Peko wasn’t wearing her sleep clothes anymore, at least, probably trying to appear presentable to some degree. She nodded to her two guests. “T-thank you.” She stepped aside, and Teruteru and Mahiru carried the food in.

Once the door was closed, Peko had a better look at what was given. It seemed to be...3 bowls of Udon, 3 plates of tempura, 3 cups...wait a minute… “Are you intending to stay and eat with me?”

Teruteru placed the food down, giving a quick nod. “Yes, that’s the plan. There’s nothing more heartwarming than a good meal with friends, don’t you think? I thought it might be good to help you cheer up.”

Peko simply nodded. She sat down on the floor, and the others joined her as the meals were divvied up. The three began to eat, enjoying the amazing cuisine of Teruteru. Peko let out a sigh, allowing herself a smile as she savored the udon. “...I still cannot fathom how you’re able to cook such incredible dishes, Teruteru. And at such a young age.”

Mahiru rolled her eyes a little bit. “Isn’t the point that we’re ALL people who have developed these talents at a young age?” She slurped some more of her Udon, melting. “...but, yeah, you have a point. This is the most delicious Udon I’ve ever tasted.”

Teruteru had a rather proud look on his face as he took the time to comb out his hair (away from the food, he’s not a ruffian), looking his best. “Why, thank you. It’s only natural I’d pick up such talents growing up in a restaurant...the highest class of restaurant, of course. Only the finest.”

Mahiru thoughtfully munched on some tempura, nodding. “...” She was about to ask Peko about her own talent, but...she feared that it might bring up some bad memories, especially if they involved Fuyuhiko. So, she instead decided on a safer route as she swallowed. “I guess we had to be in the right environment to find our passions.”

Peko solemnly nodded. “Yes. It’s what forges us, and our skills.” As she ate, Mahiru noticed how methodical and formal she was when she did so...thinking back on what they had learned of Peko so quickly, it wasn’t hard to see what might have resulted in such formality. Teruteru’s style of eating was more deliberate and mannerly...almost obsessively. It made her feel oddly crude in comparison, so she straightened her back and followed their lead...although, it made the interaction oddly formal in Mahiru’s head.

Teruteru looked over to Peko. “Say, I haven’t gotten a chance to ask you this before, Peko, but what’s y’all’s favorite food?”

Peko had to pause, in the middle of slurping an udon noodle, before consuming the rest of it thoughtfully. “...I’d have to say...Sashimi is something I am rather fond of. I’m not sure of that would impress you, however, Teruteru.”

Teruteru simply smiled. “Heavens, no, that’s a fine choice. Sashimi has such limitless possibilities, all the way from the type of meat or fish you use, to what you pair it with, to even how you serve it…” He let out a soft sigh. “Have you ever tried it Nyotaimori style? It’s truly an experience, I tell you…”

Mahiru’s nose wrinkled, slowly blinking. Of course.

Peko just shook her head. “No...I...haven’t had much interest.”

Teruteru shrugged. “Your loss. But regardless of taste, I would love to prepare you some. Perhaps for tomorrow night’s dinner?”

Peko just nodded, not smiling, but still appreciative. “...thank you, Teruteru.”

The meal continued, but Mahiru felt bothered. She got up. “I...I-I’ll be right back.” The two nodded as Mahiru headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Mahiru splashed her face with water, trying to straighten herself out. Teruteru was...bothering her for some reason. He was a pervert. Plain and simple. That was not up for debate. It just felt...odd to be in a room with him eating dinner like this, without many people around. He gave off this air of refined civility, despite the fact that was just...just some horny boy. Was this just how he acted to lower peoples’ guards so he could creep on them? She couldn’t just be reading him wrong, right…? He was a pervert, that much was obvious, there couldn’t be that much else to him, right?

But then again...Hiyoko. While the rest of the group seemed to have their issues with her disposition, but she couldn’t help but be understanding about it. Hiyoko just wanted to survive, and she was scared. She didn’t show it in the best way, but she knew Hiyoko wasn’t...bad. Besides, how can someone who still needs to learn how to tie a kimono be bad? She’d seen her affectionate, kind side. Was Teruteru like that? He just had...multiple sides to him. And she was focusing too much on the bad side? Was it possible…?

“A-ack!”

“Oh, dear, let me help you there…”

Mahiru’s eyes widened. Oh, God, she’d left Peko and Teruteru alone, what was going on? She turned around and stormed back into the room, fearing the worst. “What are you-”

Initially, Mahiru thought she was correct in her assumption, as she saw Teruteru was leaned in close to Peko. But, upon closer inspection, he was actually dabbing her with napkins, seeming that Peko had accidentally spilled her drink on herself, all over her face and chest...her chest! Surely that was why he was so eager to help...but...no, he was just dabbing her face and neck...once it was dry, Teruteru leaned back, clearing his throat a bit as he passed her more napkins. “That should do it, I’ll let ya take care of the rest…”

Peko sighed, starting to dab her own clothes a bit. “Thank you, Teruteru. It’s...fortunate that we were almost done eating.” She looked up. “Welcome back, Mahiru, is everything okay?”

Mahiru wiped the bewildered look from her face quickly, arms behind her back quickly. “Oh, I-I’m fine, I’m fine...l-let’s finish eating so you can change.”

The rest of the meal was more focused on finishing, for Peko’s dignity, but Peko seemed to enjoy herself, almost on the cusp of smiling. The two guests gathered up the dishes as Peko looked on, nodding. “...that was nice. Your company is quite appreciated, I’d love to do this some more. I just wish I hadn’t soured things near the end.”

Teruteru grinned and pointed at Peko. “Oh, don’t you worry, little missy. Sourness can sometimes enhance a dish even further. I’ll see you tomorrow with some Sashimi~”

Mahiru gave a quick little bow. “Yeah, don’t worry, Peko. You just have a great evening!”

With that, Mahiru and Teruteru left the cottage, carrying dishes as they made it back to the hotel. As they walked, Mahiru glanced at Teruteru...she had to ask. “...I don’t get you, Teruteru.”

Teruteru glanced up and over at the girl. “Oh? Well, you’re free to get me all you want~”

Mahiru sighed frustratedly. “It...that. That’s what I don’t get. You’re such a pervert. It’s gross.”

Teruteru raised an eyebrow. “...you don’t get why I’m a pervert?”

Mahiru sighed. “No, I mean...like, back there, you actually acted like a half-decent human being. I didn’t think that was possible. I thought you found people irresistable or something.”

Teruteru seemed taken aback. “My word...y-you seriously think I’d do something to a lady in mourning? What kind of half-way backwards manners do you think my momma taught me?” He scowled a bit. “Why...that’s just disgustin’! I’d never do something so low!”

Mahiru seemed even more confused. “...you...wouldn’t? But...you seem so perverted at times, like when you helped Mikan…”

Teruteru raised a finger. “Let me make one thing clear. I love gorgeous, beautiful, attractive bodies of all sorts. If I had half a chance, I’d let you strangle me with those thighs of yours. But just because I can appreciate a fine beauty, does not give me the right to corrupt them should I please.” Teruteru looked forward, thinking. “My momma taught me to respect people. It’s their bodies. I can enjoy them with a look, sure, but ah think it’d be wrong to fiddle with somethin’ that wasn’t mine unless I was allowed. Ain’t that just the way it is?”

Mahiru blinked, feeling like she understood Teruteru a little better… “...so...look, don’t touch?”

Teruteru nodded. “Exactly. I have no intention of goin’ any further than admiring someone ‘lest they let me. And by God, do I want them to. Ain’t flirtin’ the first step to that?”

Mahiru’s eyebrows raised. Flirting? Is...that what Teruteru called those comments? “...I...guess...just try not to creep anyone out with that stuff, okay…?”

Teruteru flashed a grin. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m sure I’ll win over someone some day. Gotta make my momma proud and give her some grandbabies to dote over.” He whistled, picking up the pace a little with a happy tune as he headed to put the dishes away.

Mahiru contemplated this...she thought all perverts were just one step away from drugging people, or copping feels. There were so many people who supported that. But...maybe Teruteru really was more respectful and restrained than that. His personality could be off-putting, but...there was more there.

“...w-wait, my THIGHS? You’ve been...h-hey!” Mahiru had taken a moment to look down at her legs, before realizing Teruteru had gotten ahead of her. She hurried to catch up, ready to give him an earful.

\---

Back at the cottage, Peko had thrown off her soaked top, sighing. It was nearly bedtime, anyway. She slid on her nightwear top, looking at herself in the mirror. In her time of need, people seemed to be coming in droves to support her...she gritted her teeth. As much as she enjoyed it, it felt...strange. She was supposed to serve, not...be served. But then again...she sighed as she looked down. She couldn’t serve...him anymore, now could she?

She let out a shaky sigh, wiping an eye free of tears. Keep it together, Peko. It’s not what he would have wanted. Of course she was still not over her master’s escape attempt...she gladly would have given herself up for his survival. W...why did Fuyuhiko have to try and protect her like he did…

Peko let out a shrieking gasp as she heard a sudden knock on the door, startled. She’d let guard down while thinking about him, w-what a fool...she cleared her throat, getting herself presentable with the mis-matching outfit, going to check the door after a steady breath through her nose.

When she opened the door, she came face-to-face with the toothy-grinned Kazuichi, who was leaning on the doorframe. “Hey there, Peko! You doing okay this evening?”

Peko just gave a simple nod. “Yes. I had a nice time with Mahiru and Teruteru a few minutes ago.”

Kazuichi stuck a thumb at his chest. “Great! I’m here to keep that train rolling! Mind if I come in?”

Peko shook her head. “No, you can come in. Byakuya suggested I spend time with people regardless.”

Kazuichi grinned as he came in, carrying something in a little sack in his hand. “Well, good! Because I think I came up with a really swell idea for something we could do. And you don’t even have to leave your room!”

Peko raised an eyebrow. It was weird to think someone like Kazuichi cared that much, especially since he seemed so...girl-hungry, sometimes. “Alright...but if I catch that you have nefarious intentions, I will not hesitate.”

Kazuichi swallowed hard. He didn’t want to find out what she would not hesitate to do. “T-that’s perfectly fine, Peko! No such nefarious intentions here!” He sat down on the floor, starting to undo the sack. Peko sat cross-legged, watching as he unveiled a pile of mechanical parts. She...wasn’t sure what it was supposed to make up.

“What exactly...is this?”

Kazuichi looked over. “You’re gonna find out!” He handed her a screwdriver.

Peko looked at the screwdriver in her hand. “Wh...what…”

Kazuichi put his hands behind his head. “I thought you might enjoy it if we built this thing together! No better way to stir up some conversation!”

Peko stared a bit more, slowly nodding. “I see...I suppose I should at least try it.”

Kazuichi clapped a hand on her back a little. “That’s the spirit! I’ll guide you through it, no mechanical knowledge necessary!” 

Peko looked at the bits and pieces in curious confusion...well, what did she have to lose? She picked up the largest piece, as Kazuichi explained what would be attached to it, and where, and she began to get to work.

While she pieced the thing together, Kazuichi made small talk. “Sooo, ever tinkered like this before?”

Peko looked at her work, not even looking up. “...no.”

Kazuichi nudged her arm. “Well, have you ever wanted to before?”

“No.”

Kazuichi shifted, realizing he was going to have to figure out some other ice breaker. Shit. “...uh...what HAVE you wanted to do before?”

“Protect…” Peko stopped, sighing. No good finishing that sentence.

Kazuichi realized he had to quickly steer the subject. “A-ah, well, ah, um, what kind of thing have you wanted to do besides that…?”

Peko stopped again, this time pausing the work she was doing as she stared forward, slowly turning toward Kazuichi. “What do you mean by that?”

Kazuichi was puzzled, one of his eyebrows going crooked. “...like...y’know. Do you have any aspirations of your own? Maybe like...a hobby? Passion?”

Peko looked forward again. She was silent as she stared into space, thinking.

This went on for an awkwardly longer amount of time than it should have, so Kazuichi butted back in. “G-gonna take that as a no…?”

Peko just sighed in frustration, getting back into work on the device she was piecing together, starting to see it take shape in her hands...it was odd to feel the sensation of creation. “...no, I...my entire life was dedicated to keeping him safe. I was bred and raised to be his right hand. There wasn’t time for that.”

Kazuichi furrowed his brow. “...well, that’s no good...you gotta find yourself a purpose!”

Peko’s eyes darkened. “He...he was my pur-”

Kazuichi nudged her. “A new one, I mean. The way he was talking about you in the end, I don’t think he’d just want you to cease functioning, right?”

Peko was unreadable, just sighing. “...I...suppose.”

Kazuichi grinned. “Then it’s settled, you need to find a new thing to drive you in life! Maybe like, uh...competition? Surely there’s some sort of swordfighting championship.”

Peko nodded. “I suppose, but I cannot worry about that until I’m off of this terrible island…”

Kazuichi, quickly realizing he might have accidentally given her some motive to murder over, backtracked. “W-well, still, you need something to do in the meantime! Gotta keep practicing, right?”

Peko looked to her sword, which was currently hanging up on the wall. “That is what I do when I wake up. My normal waking time is prior to the morning announcement, so I simply train in the time I have up until then. I see no reason to add even further training.”

Kazuichi pulled his beanie down a bit...he had to think of something quick. “...w-well, what do you like? Like, just, in general. First thing to pop in your head. That isn’t him.”

Peko, her immediate answer eliminated on the spot, contemplated this a moment, before her expression softened a bit. “...well…” she allowed a faint smile to come to her lips. “...fl...fluffiness.”

Kazuichi had a blank look. “F...fluffiness, Peko…?”

Peko nodded simply, thinking back a little. “There are...many warm and fluffy things on this earth. And...I want to pet and feel them.” She looked down. “...cats, dogs, birds...they’re all refreshing, precious beings...I feel no malice or threat from them.” Peko’s smile faded, trembling. “...but it is not to be.”

Kazuichi leaned forward. “Oh, come on, why not? That sounds rad! Dogs especially!”

Peko let her stoic expression return. “I fear that...well, they fear, too. I am a rather...menacing presence. I cannot ignore that. They seem quite fearful of me…”

Kazuichi swallowed. Hell, HE was afraid of her! He didn’t blame them! But he wasn’t gonna quit now...he pumped his fists. “Well...why not talk to Gundham? He’s scary, too, but he gets along great with animals!”

Peko paused in thought. “...you raise a good point. I believe we appear similarly menacing...and yet, animals seem to trust him greatly...I wonder why that is…” She rubbed her cheek. “I would think it would be their temperment...his hamsters are called the ‘Four Dark Devas’, after all, but I do not sense terror or malice from them. And there are still the creatures at the farm to consider, too, they do not seem to carry such titles.” Peko allowed what Kazuichi thought was a smile, at first, but...it did not seem comfortable. He had to bite down on his jumpsuit a bit. God, what was that FACE? It looked like she wanted to eat them, not pet them!

“M-maybe work on your expressions a bit?”

Peko froze, looking over. “W...what…?”

Kazuichi scratched himself. “Like, I dunno, you looked pretty intense there thinking about that! Maybe just...smile or something?”

Peko seemed to bristle a moment, before looking forward at her work. “...that is...not easy for me. But I suppose Gundham may have good advice. I...will attempt to get in touch with him tomorrow. Thank you.”

Kazuichi just grinned, albeit shakily, with some sweat trailing down his face, still admittedly terrified of this girl, as much as she was nice to spend time with. “No problem! Thought it might help ya feel better if you had something to obsess over. That’s how I deal with things, y’know!”

Peko gave a solemn nod. “Yes, I suppose-” She stopped, realizing she had input the final piece...but...she did not understand. “...Kazuichi, this...this is…”

“I know what it is, y’think I would have been helpin’ you so well if I didn’t? Just give it a try!”

Peko hesitated, but she reached out to the device. She gently twisted a metallic crank on the side of the handheld box, before letting it go. The cylinder that was partially revealed on the top began to slowly spin, pins sprinkled on it soon coming into conflict with similarly metal teeth, causing the teeth to relent and bend, until they were freed as the pin glided past, ringing out with a pleasant plucking noise, resulting in a twinkling tune to play in the now-silent room. It sounded like a sweet, happy song, one that might help one recall happier times in one’s life.

Peko’s hand traveled up over her mouth as she watched the music box in her hand play. “...Kazuichi...I…this is so pretty…”

Kazuichi laughed. “Yeah, thanks to you. I just told’ja how to do it. You’ve got delicate, steady hands, Peko!” 

Peko looked to him with bewilderment. “But...I was unaware you were able to engineer something like this…”

He shook his head, waving it off. “Nah, nah, I’m not. I was just scavenging around, when I found a broken music box. The cylinder was still good, so I just rooted around for some stuff that I could use to give it a new home, y’know? But I thought you might enjoy putting it together.”

Peko held the box up more, twisting the crank a little more, so she could keep listening. “...may...may I…?”

Kazuichi nodded. “She’s yours. You need it more than me, I think. Besides, you’re the one that made it. It’ll help ya remember the good times you had building it, anyway!”

Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he felt an arm around his waist, as Peko twisted the crank again, just staring at the music box. Was...was this...affection? From Peko? And more importantly to Kazuichi...a GIRL? He just chuckled a bit, his grin becoming wider. Yeah. He was good.

“Th...thank you…”

It would be a phrase Peko would utter twice that night. Once to Kazuichi before he had to head back to his own cottage. And once as she listened to that twinkling tune while she fell asleep, letting herself enjoy the tune as she fell asleep, thinking of a better time.

It was unclear who the thanks was to. Perhaps to Kazuichi again, or perhaps to Fuyuhiko. Whatever the reason, she was thankful for a reason to attempt to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, surprise, huh? Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, I had to take a break from writing it for a while, and when I did come back, I still had some writer's block getting through some of the free time stuff! I think from here on out, I probably will do fewer scenes in daily life, just to make it a bit easier on me. But at least for this one, I wanted to make sure mostly everyone got a good moment in. The upcoming daily lives will pick up the slack some characters suffered in this one, but not every upcoming daily life chapter is guaranteed to have your favorite character from here on out. Obviously everyone will get at least one per overall story chapter, but it won't be everyone having at least one per day like I did for this one.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to check out the discord for more direct updates!


	10. Chapter 2-3

The third morning after the trial felt oddly peaceful. That thought nagged in the back of Hajime’s mind as he casually chatted with Chiaki and Kazuichi over some breakfast. Both meals on the prior days had been fairly awkward, even downright depressing. But somehow, with time and other things to keep their mind busy, the majority of them were able to move past the recent tragedy and motive for now as they filled up for the day.

It seemed that some minor cliques had formed today for breakfast conversing. Hajime, Chiaki, and Kazuichi were, of course, one of these cliques. Ibuki, Gundham, Sonia, Hiyoko, and Mahiru were all sitting together at another table, Gundham appearing to be slightly awkward in the very girl-heavy table. But since he was often quiet and stoic, it was hard to be sure. Standing with their plates near the kitchen, Teruteru, Nekomaru, Mikan, and Akane were all chatting. Though from the roaring laughs three of them were making, the topic might be a bit more crass, leaving yet another odd duckling of the group in Mikan, who just awkwardly chuckled a bit at the jokes, not quite getting them.

For once, the group felt lively again. Hajime knew better...it was unlikely that people were just able to shrug off the motive. But right now? Hajime didn’t care. And he suspected that was how it was like for everyone. For now, it was time to enjoy themselves, and try to fight the killing game by making the desire of leaving vanish. A time to make bonds, a time to smile, and a time to talk about…

“...who would win. 100 Ninjas, or a giant robot?” Hajime asked the two of them. They’d been doing this during breakfast when the conversation had lulled. Yes, the topic was inane, but they were enjoying taking turns asking these kinds of questions.

Kazuichi rubbed his upper lip. “Ea-sy! Giant robot, of course! It’s got way more range of capability than a bunch of ninjas, and I don’t see anything stupid like a sword or a throwing star breaching the hull, even if a hundred of them struck at once!”

Chiaki, for once appearing engaged, puffed out her cheeks, annoyed with Kazuichi’s answer. “No...no, that’s not right at all. You’re not thinking it through, you just think giant robots are cooler.”

Kazuichi shrugged, flashing a toothy grin. “So what if I am? I’m still right, ain’t I?”

Chiaki shook her head. “Nope. It’s like like in Shadow of the Colossus. You only need one to take down a giant, and Wander wasn’t that much of a trained warrior...I think. A hundred trained warriors could easily take it out. They’re fast, and used to scaling surfaces like that. They could just swarm its whole body, find a way in, and destroy it from the inside.”

“Yeah, but if you-”

Kazuichi’s rebuttal was interrupted as more people entered the hotel dining area. It was the two people who had priorly been unaccounted for, Byakuya, and...Peko. The group murmured to each other, considering it’d been days since Peko had even left her room. Byakuya held up a hand, trying to quiet them down, only to find it did nothing. So, instead, his hand curled as he cleared his throat, finally getting some to quiet down.

“Everyone, I know this is rather unexpected, considering recent attitudes. But I have coaxed Peko Pekoyama to spend time outside of her room. I’d like to think that we all worked our hardest to make this a reality, but the strongest one of us all that made this happen was Peko herself. So please, show her the warmest of welcomes for her return.” Peko looked stoic as ever, if not slightly uncomfortable from all the attention, as the group appleaded her a little, causing her to bow. She then went to the front, got a plate of food from Teruteru, and sat at a table by herself. At least one person from each group got up to sit with Peko, enthusing about this or that, and generally helping her blend into the group, even if it felt a bit more by-force from Peko’s perspective as she looked down shyly, not used to this.

Chiaki and Hajime were now left alone, as Chiaki scratched herself passively. “...I win. Seems Kazuichi doesn’t have any arguments.”

Hajime shook his head with a smile. “I think he just got distracted.”

Chiaki sipped her drink. “Only people who are losing really pay attention to other things…”

Hajime sipped on his orange juice, swirling the opaque, bright orange drink in his glass. “Don’t blame him. It’s good to see Peko out again.”

Chiaki nodded. “...what do you think? Do you think she’s better?

Hajime watched as Peko conversed quietly with the others, arms folded. As he watched, he could see her lips curl for just a moment at the edge. He smiled more openly. “Not entirely. But she’s getting there, I think.”

Chiaki just looked down at her food. “...I’ve...never been all that good at it, myself.”

Hajime glanced back to Chiaki. “Good at...what? Recovering?”

Chiaki shook her head. “No, I mean...reading people. You just seem to like, get it. Like you know what people are feeling.”

Hajime chuckled. “I dunno. I’ve just been good at it. It’s not like it’s a superpower or something.”

Chiaki paused, looking over Hajime as he took a sip of juice. “...it...could be a talent, though.”

Hajime had to swallow the juice quickly to avoid choking then and there at Chiaki’s comment...talent? Maybe...his talent? It seemed impossible, but...was it that simple? A clue? He looked to Chiaki again. “...do you really think so?”

Chiaki nodded slowly. “...probably not the talent itself, but I’d be surprised if it didn’t have anything to do with it...I think…”

Hajime folded his hands. “So...my talent involves reading emotions...what could it be?”

Chiaki just shrugged: “Dunno. Anything, I guess. It’s...vague. Could be anything from a lawyer to a clown.”

Hajime looked at his outfit, chuckling. “...I’d….look like a really weird clown, if that’s my talent.”

Chiaki smiled. “Maybe you’re just out of costume. Don’t doubt anything.” 

Their meal continued as people talked eagerly with Peko. Hajime was left to his thoughts. A real clue...or at least it felt like one. Reading the emotions of others...it had to lead somewhere. It could be anything...he was just glad he was making progress for once.

The rest of breakfast was rather uneventful, most people conversing with Peko while the others ate in their own groups, and soon, it was time to head off for the day. As everyone funneled out, Kazuichi following Sonia with clear romantic intentions in his eyes, Akane and Nekomaru heading off, themselves, Mahiru being dragged away by an eager Hiyoko, and so on, Hajime caught up to Peko, stopping her. “Hey, Peko?”

Peko turned to look back to Hajime. “...yes?”

Hajime paused, the sacrifice video he had tucked away on his person feeling a lot heavier now. “...I was wondering if I could visit you later, actually.”

Peko nodded. “I have no plans for the day, when were you thinking?”

Hajime pondered a moment. “...would after dinner work for you?’

Peko simply nodded simply again, not showing much emotion. “That is fine. I will expect you then. Did you have something to talk about, or did you simply intend to spend time with me?”

“T-the latter, honestly.”

“I see...I will see you then, Hajime.” Peko was about to head out, when she paused, looking back. “...actually...I will inform Teruteru you’ll be eating with me. We can spend some time over dinner at my dorm, if you do not mind.”

Hajime offered a simple smile. “Sure. That sounds great.” 

As Peko left, Hajime sweated a little bit. He felt compelled to spend time with her, after not providing much the last few days, but...he still felt intimidated. Maybe that’s why he gave himself until tonight to prepare himself.

Time to get his mind off of things.

\---

Today, Byakuya was at the airport, looking out over the tarmac at the various planes set up. They had their arms folded as they stared at these grounded aircrafts with a furrowed brow.

His latest concept for escape was...this. He knew Kazuichi had brought up their impossibility, but he didn’t want to believe that. From the outside, they appeared just fine. It was the lack of engine that was the problem. He pondered. But was that really such a closed route? It might be possible to manufacture their own engine, after all, with Kazuichi alive and around. He’d have to bring up that possibility to them. If everyone worked together, parts might be scrounged up, seeing all of the varied devices around.

He scratched his chin. Then again...it would likely be a large piece of machinery. Perhaps even two, depending on how the engines worked on an airplane. That was more of Kazuichi’s territory, not his own. Alternatively...it did not have to remain a plane. Again with Kazuichi’s assistance, might it be possible to acquire the plane’s body, and use it as some form of boat? It wouldn’t work as-is, surely, but with modifications, perhaps it could be used as an emergency form of escape, provided-

“Heyyyyy, Byakuya~!”

Suddenly, the heavyset boy felt a weight on his back as he stumbled forward, feeling legs wrap around his waist as he attempted to re-align himself, forcing him to slouch in an undignified manner to stay balanced. He turned, finding a certain punk girl was now piggybacked on him, holding his shoulders to stay on.

Byakuya huffed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing…!? Get off of me this instant!”

Ibuki gave Byakuya one last squeeze before hopping off, landing almost too daintily on her feet. She brought her arms to her chest, wrists together as she grinned. “Sorry, Byakuya, Ibuki just saw ya all by your lonesome, and had to give you an extra-special greeting!”

Byakuya dusted himself off, letting out a bit of a sigh. “...I see.” He looked past Ibuki, seeing Gundham was also approaching. He had to hold back a grimace. Had he been watching this…? A Togami shouldn’t look undignified in front of the others! What would they think?

Ibuki cocked her head. “Sooo, what are you doin’ here, anyway? There aren’t any good times to be had in a graveyard of hopes like this!”

Gundham solemnly nodded. “Indeed. These eagles of steel cannot fly us out of here...no spell in my arsenal could lift such a beast.”

Byakuya folded his arms. “On the contrary. I refuse to give up on the possibility. We do have Kazuichi, after all. I was just considering the possibility of makeshift engines, or even transitioning the planes into boats...after all, I believe they’re meant to float in case of an emergency on the water.”

Ibuki lit up. “Oh! That’s so smart! You think you can keep Kazuichi away from princess-chasing long enough to get him to do something like that?”

Gundham simply rolled his eyes at the mention of the mechanic.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. “Erm...yes. I believe so. The project would likely need assistance, provided Kazuichi finds the idea plausible to begin with. After all, I’m not as well-versed in aircrafts as he would be. My idea might be well off the mark to begin with.”

Gundham had his arms folded, eyes closed. “Perhaps. But making that boy useful for something is not a terrible idea…”

Ibuki hugged Byakuya quickly, causing him to gasp as he attempted to pry the girl off of him. Ibuki just giggled. “See, Byakuya? It’s a great idea, you should stop doubting your own brain! That’s like a paradox!”

Byakuya attempted to pry the eager girl off. “Contain...your excitement...you rowdy fool…!”

“What’s going on here?”

Byakuya finally managed to pry off Ibuki as Hajime walked in, clearly confused at the scene, and the particular trio. Hajime had been walking by when he saw what he thought was some sort of fight, but seemed to be...the opposite? Half-right? He couldn’t quite tell.

Byakuya adjusted his glasses, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. “...nothing, really, Hajime. We were simply discussing a possible escape plan using what we have.”

Hajime’s eyebrows raised. “Really? What’s your plan?”

After explaining the plan, Hajime had a fist pressed to his chin. “I see...that’s...not a bad plan. But do you think…*they* will allow it?”

Byakuya seemed smug as he chuckled to himself. “I do not care whether or not those beasts ‘allow’ such a thing. Simply keeping it off their radar should be able to buy us time. It will definitely give people a way to take their minds off of whatever Monokuma uses to try and get us to...murder.”

The group dynamic became slightly quieter at the mention of that. But Ibuki kept the spirits up.

Ibuki pumped her fists. “Ibuki just hopes Kazuichi says it’s possible! It’d be totally fun to be air stewardess for a change, or to play sailor!”

Byakuya let a breath out of his nose. “...escape is not meant to be fun, Ibuki it-”

Ibuki winked, sticking out her tongue. “Doesn’t meant it *can’t* be fun!”

Byakuya paused, having no real rebuttal for that. “...fine, just please take it seriously. That’s all I ask.”

Ibuki grinned, hands on her hips with confidence. “Ibuki is ALWAYS serious when the time is right! Just the fun kind of serious!”

Gundham looked a bit troubled as he looked out of the airport, which was picked up by Hajime. “...Gundham? Everything alright?”

Gundham nodded simply. “Yes. I simply picked up on an...issue we may need to overcome.”

Byakuya folded his arms. “Yes? What is that?”

Gundham clenched a fist. “...the beasts at the farm...it is unwise to simply leave them here. Whatever craft the pink-haired wildman is able to conjure up, I demand it have room for them. The unsightly bear will not treat them kindly.”

Ibuki leaned forward. “Oh? What makes you say that?”

Gundham kept his gaze outward, away from the group. “I’ve personally made sure to care for them ever since we’ve arrived here. Before, it was clear they were not being cared for properly. They appeared healthy, but were untrimmed, and their food supplies were nowhere in sight...if not for me, they could have gotten very sick.” He looked back towards the group. “The wildlife is one thing. They are used to life here, they are able to care for themselves. But those that reside on the farm depend on the aid of humanity to live. It is all they know. I refuse to leave them under the care of the bear.”

Ibuki paused, before her brow furrowed, too. “...you’re right, that’s terrible! And that last line...it’s totally the cinching line of an angsty grunge song of rebellion…!” She spun and turned to Byakuya, putting her hands together in a pleading form. “Oh, please, Byakuya? Can we keep em’? In the aaaaarms oooooof an angeeeeel-”, she started to sing.

Byakuya put his hand against his forehead. “That damned song...fine, fine. We’ll try to work it in. But again, it depends on Kazuichi.”

Gundham smiled, chuckling to himself. “Good, good...this serves me well…”

Hajime put his hands in his pockets. “I just hope Kazuichi can do it. It’d be terrible if after all of this planning, possibility of escape, it turns out he can’t do anything about it…”

Byakuya nodded. “...this is why I ask of you not to share around my plan. If word gets out, and we are unable to do it...it would lower spirits greatly. Possibly even...dangerously.”

The others nodded in understanding.

Ibuki leaned forward. “Sooo...with all that out of the way...what are you gonna do now, Byakuya?”

Byakuya placed a finger to his temple. “Going after Kazuichi directly is simply going to be a hassle...I’ll try and catch him at dinner with my proposal. I may simply retire to the library for now and find something to rea-”

Ibuki interrupted, looking up at the boy gleefully. “Can Ibuki come tooooo? Ibuki hasn’t been in a library in FOREVER. And this time, nobody can kick her out!”

Byakuya shakes his head, sighing. “Ah, that fills me with all kinds of confidence...but I suppose I won’t decline. Will you be joining us?” he asked the other two boys.

Gundham shook his head. “I have prior engagements...I shall not break a blood bond.”

Hajime paused. “Well...I-”

Hajime hitched a breath, feeling something sharp on his shoulder. He looked over, only to see the tail-end of a hamster vanishing into Gundham’s scarf. And Gundham’s side-eye...it reeked of death and malice.

Hajime shuddered. “I...I think I’ll pass.”

Byakua nodded. “I see. Well, come along, Ibuki...and please, I would actually like to get some reading done…” He began to walk off.

Ibuki trotted behind him, smiling to herself. “Okie-dokes! Ibuki will make sure to take a break when Byakuya finds something to read!” Byakuya rolled his eyes, leading her off towards the second island.

Hajime turned to Gundham, seeing him already walking away. He rubbed where he’d felt the sharp prick, just left confused...what was that all about…?

\---

The waves slowly crashed upon the shore by the beach, rolling water up along the smoothed sand as it lapped at the base of a sand castle, slowly starting to wear it down. The water gently lapped around Mikan’s feet as she sat there, looking out over the ocean.

Mikan let out a soft, high-pitched sigh. She knew right now was a time to relax, and she had enjoyed building that sand castle, but she couldn’t help but worry. She looked down at the tablet in her hands, viewing it again, reading her name, hearing Monokuma talk about the poor person whose life was at risk because of her...it was just too much. She wasn’t about to try her first plan again...but she did feel tempted to just go and reveal her tablet to the person she thought this might belong to. She was scared if she didn’t someone else might go ahead and kill. She hugged her knees.

It was a scary thought, but it was better than anyone else, right? Or...was it? Were they going to be okay without her talent? She was a nurse, after all…! She just held her head, squeezing her eyes tight as she trembled a bit. She didn’t like being alone, these thoughts made her head swirl with hurt! She just felt so guilty for not being more helpful. The others were strong, or smart, they could figure out ways to escape, protect people, everything, but all she was good for is helping someone when they got hurt, or...what she had to do to Nagito…

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She felt ashamed to be the nurse. She was only helpful when something went wrong, and her presence meant pain had to come before it.

This thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps nearby. Mikan nearly shrieked in her startled state, but covered her mouth quickly as she turned to look. Surprisingly, she saw Sonia and Hiyoko walking along nearby, not noticing Mikan at all, seeming to be having a pleasant conversation.

Sonia tilted her head. “...what an interesting tradition, Hiyoko! Is it really meant to bring prosper?”

Hiyoko shrugged. “All stupid grammar aside, yep! It brings prosperity and joy! Our great great great ancestors did it, and I’m more than happy to help you try it, too!”

Sonia pumped her fists. “I will do my best, Hiyoko! It’s always exciting to try these foreign traditions!”

Hiyoko let her tongue hang out limply. “Meh. I think they can be stupid...and you’re talking to someone all about tradition.” The small girl twirled in her kimono to demonstrate that point.

Sonia nodded. “I could say the same about my own country’s traditions...they can be almost too doily sometimes, but I hope to teach my own people to be more lax, and let themselves be who they are.”

Hiyoko scrunched a face as she looked at Sonia. “...what the fuck? Doily? Are you, like, stupid, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

While Sonia attempted to decypher her own broken english to explain, Mikan had a bad feeling. She...wasn’t about to say Hiyoko was about to do something bad, but she felt like she might be needed soon, the way things were going. So, she got off the beach itself and began to follow curiously...from afar...where she wasn’t going to be a bother…

After walking along the beach behind them from a good distance, she found the two girls stopping by a rather tall, thick coconut tree. 

Hiyoko put her hands on her hips. “Okay, Sonia, are you ready to begin?”

Sonia nodded, punching her hand with a grin on her face. “Absolutely!”

Hiyoko then walked along, taking a stick and drawing a line in the sand. “Okay! Start there!” Sonia strolled over to the line, standing at it with her feet behind the line, waiting for further instruction. Hiyoko then stood to the side, clapping a little. “Okay! Now put your arms out, bent at the elbow, hands facing down, in fists!” Sonia nodded, doing just that, looking...strange. What kind of Japanese tradition was this? Mikan had never heard of it….

Hiyoko then cracked her fingers! “Okay! Ready?” She held up her hand, raising three fingers. “3!”

Sonia lowered her stance, getting ready.

Hiyoko let a finger drop. “Two!”

Sonia shifted, ready for what she was about to do next.

Hiyoko let a second finger drop. “One!”

Sonia’s eyes narrowed. She was ready.

“GO!”

...Sonia then proceeded to charge head-first into the tree, knocking her skull against it hard.

Mikan shrieked, but covered her mouth, only a high-pitched gasp coming out before she stopped it. Sonia stumbled back, dazed, but standing. W-what was she doing? Sonia then ran forward again, slamming into the tree again. Hiyoko watched, sputtering a bit as she covered her mouth, clearly enjoying this. On the third hit, Hiyoko was just laughing at this point as she watched Sonia ram her head into the tree.

Too afraid of Sonia seriously getting hurt to consider the social hell she was throwing herself through, Mikan ran over, wincing each time Sonia rammed into the tree in the meanwhile, before catching her as Sonia nearly pitched face-first into the sand, dazed and bleeding from a head wound as her eyes stared into...whatever.

Sonia smiled a bit. “Ah...h-hello, M...Mi...Mi...Khan...Hiyoko was just showing me one of...your lovely traditions, of the coconut tree mind meld…”

Mikan quickly laid her down, checking her over, going into protection mode, disregarding Hiyoko as she made sure Sonia hadn’t gotten herself brain damage. “H-how many fingers am I holding up? And...w-what is that?”

Sonia stared at the fingers for a few moments. “...two.” Mikan sighed, relieved she got it right. Sonia continued, “...where you come from, you have to smash your head into a foreign tree for a better understanding of their people. I find it quite quaint and k-kind...did I do it right?”

Mikan stuttered. “A-ah...u-um...ah...I’ll...let someone else explain that to you, I-I’m sorry, just hold your head still…” She began to carefully disinfect the wound as Sonia winced, but seemed very relaxed over all. Mikan grew quiet as she dressed the wound, wondering...was Hiyoko really that mean to foll Sonia into hitting herself into a tree at speed? With her head as the intentional impact, no less!”

Soon, Mikan had used some of her bandages to wrap Sonia’s wound. She’d be fine later, but it still needed it for now. Sonia rested, smiling as Mikan placed some cotton balls to absorb the blood, laying Sonia down. “Pl...please don’t do any rituals from now on, Sonia…”

Sonia gasped. “But I must…! How will I understand you better?”

Mikan paused, thinking. “M...m-maybe ask Byakuya, instead...he could help…” or at least convince her to stop doing the more dangerous, probably made up one. She stood up, deciding to let Sonia rest right here, for now. She’d help her back to her room later.

Mikan then looked, seeing the tail end of Hiyoko as she walked off, seeming pleased with herself. Mikan began to tail Hiyoko again, curious…

Hiyoko walked along, whistling her herself joyfully, occasionally laughing all over again at the memories of what just occurred. She tossed a coconut from side to side...did she get that from the tree? It must have fallen off after Sonia slammed into it so many times. Mikan followed carefully, ready to bolt at the first sign of being noticed...what was she doing? She was following someone, god, she’s a creep, and if Hiyoko catches her, she’s never gonna hear the end of it…

Soon, Mikan found herself peeking around from behind a cottage to view Hiyoko knocking on a door. She looked at the mailbox, seeing Peko’s likeness on it. What was Hiyoko doing there…?

Peko opened the door, looking at Hiyoko in confusion. “...Hiyoko…?”

Hiyoko’s arms went into the air, cheerily cheering, “That’s me! How’re you doing, Peko?”

Peko seemed a bit skeptical, since this seemed uncharacteristically friendly of Hiyoko. “...I’m better, I was just about to go out for something. Did you need something?”

Hiyoko leaned forward. “Wellll, I brought you something!” She revealed the coconut she’d brought to Peko, looking proud of herself, along with a straw Hiyoko must have kept on her person. “Ta-da! I went to all the trouble of getting you a coconut to drink! You’re welcome!” Mikan was confused...what was this? Was Hiyoko being genuinely nice…?

Peko took the coconut and looked it over. “...it seems very fresh...did you get this out of a tree yourself?”

Hiyoko snickered to herself. “More or less…”

Peko nodded. “Excuse me for one second.” Peko went back into her cottage, Hiyoko peeking inside. After a crunching sound was heard, presumably Peko breaking a hole in the coconut, she returned, sipping passively on the fruit. The stark difference between the serious, unemotional Peko, and the colorful straw protruding from the coconut she was holding was rather amusing, making Mikan timidly smile.

Peko nodded a little. “...thank you, Hiyoko. This is...very nice of you.”

Hiyoko cheered. “Hooray! Spooky Peko likes my gift! I hope it helps make you feel all better~!”

Mikan looked down, considering that to herself...did Hiyoko genuinely just do that out of the kindness of her heart? That felt like such a rarity with her, but maybe after Peko’s difficult time, she genuinely cared? Or...perhaps Mahiru had something to do with it?

Mikan resolved herself...she needed to pitch in and do her best to help Peko, too! She should start thinking of something nice to do for her…

…

Mikan ducked away and covered her mouth, eyes wide, when she realized just how long Hiyoko had made uncomfortable eye contact with her, despite Peko seeming oblivious to it. And as she heard the trodding of footsteps, she fled, embarassed beyond belief. She was soooo creepyyyyy, why’d you have to do that, Mikan? Now they’re gonna hate you all over again…!

\---

“HI-YA!”

Nekomaru skid across the ground, nearly slamming back into a set of shelves, but keeping himself narrowly away from it. He looked to Akane with a fierce grin. “Good hit! But can you take this? GRAH!” 

Nekomaru rushed forward, sliding an underhanded blow to Akane’s gut. She went flying back, stumbling into another set of shelves. She hitched a breath, watching as a few items tumbled off. Nekomaru shook his head. “...you still need to improve, Akane! If you can’t control how far you go when taking a blow, your opponent controls the battlefield, not you! That could end up really costing you one day…!”

Akane wiped her upper lip, smirking. “Pheh. Lucky shot. Most of what I’m gonna have to clean up is your ass off the floor!” She launched in again with a battle cry, the two exchanging blows.

As odd as this was, they were sparring in the Rocketpunch Market. And Hajime watched them as he picked up some things from the market he needed to get for a few people. It was surreal to see two people fighting in a place like this, even if it was just practice. He had to be sure to give them a wide berth as he went about the market, “shopping”, lest he end up in the middle of it.

He sighed, looking at his list. Gummies for Hiyoko, some pet food for Gundham, Oil for Kazuichi, a long list of snacks for Byakuya...all that was left were batteries for Mahiru, and also Chiaki. For entirely different reasons.

“Hey, Hajime!”

Hajime stopped, looking to his right. There, he saw Teruteru, currently on a beach chair facing the two brawling classmates, set up right in a furniture section. He even had a nice beach drink and some snacks (prepared himself, naturally). He reached across to a neighboring chair, patting it. “C’mon, take a load off, let yourself relax!”

Hajime looked to Akane and Nekomaru, then to Teruteru, letting his cart go and going over. “...what are you doing?”

Teruteru gestured at the fight. “Watching them, obviously! Make yourself at home!”

After a moment of consideration, Hajime nodded, sitting on the neighboring beach chair. His eyes crossed as another beach drink was held in his face, Hajime accepting it. He sat back and got comfortable, taking a sip. Hm. Citrusy. Teruteru could really read his taste.

As Hajime took the chance to really observe the training, it was actually quite graceful. They took turns striking at one another, attempting to dodge strikes as they were received, but often taking the blows. They’d stumble or slide back, often dangerously close to crashing into something, or even knocking a thing or two off the shelf, but that was only in Akane’s case. He didn’t note Nekomaru disturbing the products around him.

As Nekomaru stumbled back, he leaned back over a display. As his back nearly crashed down, he reached back, grabbing the table it was on, lifting himself over it, before folding back, stepping down on the other side and standing. He let out a breath. “Hooh...close one.”

Akane spit in a general direction, cracking a knuckle. “Showoff.”

Nekomaru scowled a bit. “It ain’t showing off! Sometimes you gotta go to the extreme to comfortably avoid failure! Like just now, I-SURPRIIIIIIIISE!”

Nekomaru seemed to simply step around the display, grabbing Akane right by the face with his larger hands. Akane seemed caught off guard by this, grasping at his hand, trying to get it off, before Nekomaru spun, throwing her down between two aisles, leaving her to crash into an opposing wall, some products sent tumbling off their shelves nearby. He smirked. “...and NEVER let yourself get distracted! Talk’s a cheap weapon, and it can TOTALLY WOOOOORK!”

As Nekomaru rushed off, Teruteru sighed, half-lidded and smiling lazily. “Ain’t it beautiful, Hajime?”

Hajime looked over to Teruteru. “...their training? It’s...interesting, but what do you mean by beautiful?”

Teruteru pointed. “The way their bodies flow in the heat of an impassioned battle...the flexing of each muscle, the flex and stretch each body part goes through, showing off just enough to excite you...and how impressive Akane is, being so athletic with such...assets! Normally someone of her calibre needs a reduction!”

Hajime wrinkled his nose, looking back at the fight. Watching them continue to fight, he...did start to pick up on how it was able to show off their bodies, but it certainly what wasn’t drew his eye to an actual fight, no matter how Akane or Nekomaru’s…”assets” swung. “...so...you think it’s beautiful because of their bodies?”

“...well, yes, of course, but also the passion! We wouldn’t see anything like that on display without passion!” He laughed to himself. “Passion is everything, you know, Hajime. Whether it comes to our talents, or to sweet, sweet love...passion is what I seek out thte most in it.” He licked his lips a bit. Hajime hoped it was food-related, and not...ew. “So, Hajime...what are YOU passionate about?”

“...” Hajime looked forward. More personal questions he couldn’t answer. “...getting everyone off this island safely, I guess. I’m still not sure what my talent is, after all.”

…

“...h-hey!” Hajime tugged his arm away a bit as he felt Teruteru squeeze it a bit, feeling it. “What are you doing?”

Teruteru rubbed his chin. “...interesting. Your body seems to be naturally gifted in terms of frame, but it’s only a little defined...you seem rather ordinary, Hajime. Do you ever find that odd?”

Hajime blinked. “...huh? What, because I’m with the rest of you talented people?”

Teruteru sized up Hajime more. “Oh, hardly. Nagito was seemingly ordinary on the outside, that’s how he ended up fooling us , after all. I just wonder if...perhaps your appearance is intentionally deceptive. You must be hiding something in there, even from yourself.”

Hajime looked at the two sparring again. “...I’m not hiding anything intentionally.”

Teruteru nodded. “Of course, but it makes me wonder...perhaps you’re some sort of spy. Or someone undercover. It would explain your subtle definition and discreet appearance.”

Hajime thought about it. That’d make sense...but he didn’t feel like a spy...maybe that was the point? Hm. Ultimate Spy...what a title that’d be.

“...so why are you interested in that all of a sudden?”

Teruteru put his hands behind his head. “Because I’ve seen your passion. Back at the class trial. I want to see that funneled...you cannot season something effectively unless you know what it is. I want to see your seasoning focused where it belongs.” He licked his lips again. Stop that.

Hajime paused, looking to Teruteru. “I see...thanks for the idea.” He didn’t expect it from someone like him.

Teruteru cocked his head. “You know, I’ve got another helpful question for you.”

Hajime blinked. “R-really? What is it, maybe it might-”

“Which way do you swing, Hajime?”

Hajime looked taken aback. “S-swing? How is that relevant…!?”

Teruteru simply smirked, hand going to his nose to hide incoming blood. “Oh, who knows. Might be. Go on. Tell me. I’m ever-so curious.”

Hajime swallowed, tugging at his collar. “W-well, I...I never really thought about it, I guess-”

“Bi. Perhaps Pan. That’s what I’m sensing from you right now.”

“W-what?! How?”

“Between how you seemed fond of Nagito, you surely must like guys to some degree. But I also see you chasing some gamer girl ass, too, Hajime!”

“Gamer girl...C-Chiaki! C-come on, man…!”

“She is a thicc girl, Hajime, I don’t blame you for wanting someone with meat on their bones! Meat is delicious and fun in all contexts!”

“N-Nagito wasn’t…’thicc’ though!”

“Oh, so you admit to liking them both?”

“N-no, I…!”

As the two began to get into a debate, Akane and Nekomaru continued to watch the two. They were snacking on some jerky, watching with interest, the spectated now becoming more like the spectators.

Akane glanced to Nekomaru. “...what do you think?”

Nekomaru shrugged. “Eh, like I can tell. Teruteru seems to know what he’s talking about.”

Akane looked to Hajime, then to her chest, then back to Hajime. “...mmm...dunno about guys, but there’s no way he hasn’t been looking at my boobs.”

Nekomaru looked to Akane. “...Akane, you shouldn’t be so casual about that kind of thing.”

Akane smirked. “What, I’d never say it to the guy’s face. You’re chill, Nekomaru, you know we can talk like guys.”

Nekomaru laughed. “Aw, you’re touching your ol’ trainer’s heart, Akane!” He munched on some more Jerky. “...the two of them are still weird in their own ways, though.”

“No kidding.”

The debate raged on while the two friends watched, wondering just how the debate would end up settling.

\---

Mahiru looked out at the ocean as she listened to the soft trotting of her shoes against the bridge.

She was heading towards the first island after some exploring today of the second, glad it was pretty peaceful. All she needed now was some dinner, and a nice, long sleep. She wiped her brow. It wasn’t a hard day, but it certainly was a long one, in some respects. Still no progress on finding a way out, however.

She waved to Chiaki and Kazuichi as he passed by the two pushing on a huge arcade machine on a cart towards the first island, continuing on.

…

Mahiru immediately stopped, walking back over to the two of them in confusion. What was this. “...um...what are you two doing?”

Kazuichi was smiling, waving to Mahiru. “Hey, Mahiru! Just bringing something back home to fix up!”

Chiaki, who was more leaning on the cart than really pushing it, probably to sleep a bit, blinked sleepily. “Yeah...we found it just thrown aside on the center island, and thought it might still be good, if we can get it to work...it’s a Twilight Syndrome game, too, I never knew they released games outside the Playstation and DS…”

Kazuichi pumped his fists. “I figure, we get this thing up and running again, and it’ll be another thing to help kill time on this island! It’ll totally be fun!”

Mahiru looked at the half-beaten arcade machine, then at Kazuichi and Chiaki. “W...w-what? You’re going to fix that old thing up?” She put her hands on her hips. What a waste of time! “Are you kidding me? I’m ashamed of you two, there’s better things you can do with your time, if you’re going to put that much work into something!”

The two seemed surprised at Mahiru’s viewpoint on the subject, Chiaki’s gaze even leaving a half-lidded state for a moment. She cocked her head. “...what’s wrong with this?”

Mahiru folded her arms. “Like, geez, maybe find a way off this island! Like, you!” She jabbed a finger at Kazuichi. “You’re a mechanic, can’t you work on like, some kind of vehicle to get us off this stupid place? And I dunno how gaming would help,” she said, now jabbing the same finger at Chiaki, “But you could at least try instead of tempting other people with your little hobby!”

The two were shaken, and Chiaki looked down sadly. She dragged her shoe across the ground a bit. “...it...i-it’s more than just a hobby…”

Mahiru put a hand on her hip as she gripped her forehead. “Christ, that’s not the point! What’s this gonna do aside from entertain you for a second! I swear…”

Kazuichi scratched his shoulder. “But hey, that kind of stuff is important, you know. For real.”

Mahiru let out an annoyed sigh. “Oh, how is it important, Kazuichi? Please, enlighten me.”

Kazuichi leaned on the cart. “It’s gonna help make living on the island that much better. Give us a reason to not necessarily get off of it right this very second.”

Mahiru just looked confused. “...are you kidding? I want off this island NOW! I have better things to do than wait around to get killed!”

Chiaki yawned. “That’s the problem...I think. That might push you to kill, along with...the motives…”

Mahiru paused. “...th...t-that’s not true, I’d never do that! Who do you think I am?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “Still, wouldn’t it be easier if being on the island was more fun? Anything can be a reason if you can find it. Just givin’ everyone another good reason, y’know?”

Mahiru looked at the machine, then at the two of them. Her lips pressed tightly to each other when she realized what they meant...the more people wanted to leave, the more likely a murder could occur. So making people not want to leave would at least buy them time to work on an escape...it was smart.

Mahiru folded her arms. “...well, okay, fine, but how many people like video games here? Did you think to check? I’m not that much of a fan…”

Chiaki blinked. “...what kind of high schooler doesn’t like video games…?”

Mahiru looked away, flush. “...s-shut up, okay? A ton of them are just too...stupid for me to get into! And I’m sure I’m not the only one!”

Kazuichi just grinned. “What would you prefer then, huh?”

Mahiru closed her eyes. “...well...we’ve already got the library, and I can take all the photos I want...but…” She sighed. “...there aren’t really any...movies…and, uh...I dunno, none of you guys really do anything interesting!”

Chiaki leaned forward. “...you want us to do something interesting? Is that it?”

Mahiru sighed. “Yeah? I want the memories I capture here of you guys to be something you’ll want to remember, you know.”

Kazuichi tugged on his beanie. “Eh? Whatcha talkin’ about?”

Mahiru froze a moment. She cradled her camera a bit, looking away. “...it’s just...I take pictures of you guys, when you’re doing stuff. All of you, not like...you two, specifically.”

Chiaki seemed to ponder a moment. “...I guess I could try and get some people to do some more group activities...perhaps. Then that’d be worth photographing, right?”

Kazuichi smacked the machine they were lugging with a grin. “Hell, why not start by taking photos of Chiaki and I working on this machine together? I dunno about you, but when you’re fixing something up with somebody, it can be a real riot! Just guys being dudes.”

Chiaki and Mahiru went quiet as they looked to him.

Kazuichi seemed confused. “...w-what are you looking at me like that for?”

Mahiru just smirked a bit. “Guys being dudes, huh? What about us girls, huh? Aren’t WE allowed to have our fun ‘being dudes’? Pretty rude of you…”

Chiaki poked at her chest. “...you didn’t think I was a guy, did you…? That’s really unobservant of you, Kazuichi…” She smirked similarly.

Kazuichi groaned, starting to push the cart. “Jeez, you two, you know what I mean! Guys and dudes don’t have to literally be guys and dudes!”

This statement did not prevent the girls from mocking and teasing Kazuichi as they headed back to the first island, ready to have a good time. Y’know, as guys being dudes together.

\---

Hajime waited outside of Peko’s cottage, quiet. He looked up at the sky, sighing to himself a bit. He was waiting on Peko to return with their dinner. He’d offered to go grab it for her, but she’d insisted.

He was finally making himself spend time with Peko, after he saw his sacrifice video. It seemed like people had mostly been quiet on the subject. Possibly out of the interest of self-safety. After all, talking about your video could end up trailing back to the killer...so it was likely conversation of the videos had dropped to a minimum.

He knew he’d told nobody...he KNEW...so why did he feel so scared?

He took out his video, looking at it again. He watched his name pop up, watching Monokuma talk about Fuyuhiko’s little sister all over again...he swallowed. Why was he the one who got this video? Did Monokuma have intentions with the videos he gave everyone, or was it just random? He felt oddly connected to this girl he’d never met...the sister of a dead boy he’d helped expose. Their fates were oddly intertwined because of this motive.

Hajime wondered what she was thinking about right now. Hajime wondered if she was still hoping her brother would come back home alive.

Hajime heard footsteps, and he quickly slid his sacrifice video away. He looked up, and it was just what he was worried about, Peko returning with dinner. She didn’t seem to notice what he put away, carrying two plates. She offered them to Hajime. “Hajime, would you mind holding these while I get the door?”

Hajime nodded and accepted them, holding them carefully. “Of course.”

Peko walked past, and opened the door, allowing Hajime inside first, closing the door behind her as they entered. Hajime set the food down where indicated so the two of them could eat together, the two sitting down to eat. Now that he had a good look at the food, it seemed to be a plate of Yakisoba, noodles stir-fried with vegetables and pork. He couldn’t wait to eat, Teruteru’s cooking was always fantastic.

As they began to eat, Hajime looked to Peko. It was odd to see the now-normally-dressed girl in front of him acting so calm again. Last he’d seen, she was hiding away in here in her pajamas, perpetually low-energy and saddened. She wasn’t even eating much. But now, she seemed to be tucking into her meal just fine, maybe even with some vigor.

Peko swallowed a bite of food, looking to Hajime. “...are you enjoying your meal, Hajime? Teruteru’s cooking is very impressive.”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah, it’s so delicious.”

The two continued to eat, and Hajime felt more and more uncomfortable as he tried to figure out what to talk about with Peko.

Hajime cleared his throat. “So, uh...did you have a good day, Peko?”

Peko nodded. “Yes, everyone’s been making an effort to help cheer me up.” She sighed as she looked up a moment. “Teruteru provided me with such wonderful meals today, Mahiru took photos of me practicing my swordplay, Gundham took me to the farm and showed me how to pet the animals, Hiyoko even got me a coconut to drink…” For a few moments, Hajime actually caught onto Peko’s soft, rare smile. It didn’t feel forced, or intimidating at all, unlike the rest of the way she carried herself. It felt real, and almost beautiful. Peko did look...stunning when she smiled.

Hajime offered his own smile in return. “That’s great, Peko! Sorry that I haven’t been visiting you as much as I should have over the past few days…”

Peko looked up. “It’s alright, Hajime. Just you offering to spend time with me earlier is enough to show you care. I’m sure you had your reasons up until today.”

The sacrifice video felt heavy once again. His hand moved to where he had it, until he quickly yanked it away. Peko could notice…

They made more small talk over their meal, talking about the others, and avoiding the more sensitive topics. At times, it felt like traversing a minefield while having a lovely, casual conversation. Pleasant, but tense.

...but it still felt...odd. Hajime wanted to ask so many questions about Fuyuhiko, since ever since the trial, her relationship with him was next to never brought up. But asking...that was suicide. He wasn’t going to hurt her feelings, or dredge up the sorrow of the last few days out of selfish curiosity. So he had to distract himself by talking about other things.

“...so...what are your thoughts on Nekomaru? I don’t think you two have interacted much.”

Peko closed her eyes. “...he seems like a formidable threat, should things go wrong. He’s clearly the strongest here, and with a surprising amount of technique only the Ultimate Team Manager would possess...if I met him on the field of battle, I would have no choice but to go all-out. But the one I truly fear would be who he coaches...if he’s humble about his own skills, that can only mean the ones under him are much stronger than even himself.” She looked to the side. “...we are fortunate that Akane has not trained with him for long. Or else she may be unstoppable, herself.”

Hajime folded his arms. “...do you really think we should be worried about them in that way? I mean, they seem perfectly nice to me. I can’t see either of them just...killing.”

Peko nodded. “I do not see it either. But…” She looked down. “...I have seen others commit the acts for reasons I did not fathom, nor expect. We must be prepared for anything.”

Hajime sighed. “...I suppose. I hope that’s not keeping you from making friends with them.”

Peko shook her head. “On the contrary...I would rather enjoy some form of spar with them. I wonder if they are in any form knowledgeable in the blade.” She stood up, plate empty. “...speaking of which, it’s about time for my evening practice...I hope you do not mind.”

Hajime gestured to Peko, just finishing up his dinner, himself. “By all means, go ahead!”

Peko reached behind her. She slowly withdrew the sword from the wall. If it weren’t a wooden blade, Hajime doesn’t know how much more terrified he’d be in that moment. But even still, while it was a practice sword, knowing her talent with it carried meaning of what she could accomplish with it. She held it expertly as she got into position. With graceful, deliberate movements, she began to perform a kata. In martial arts, this was a set of moves performed in order, meant to practice each one as if it were structured like a fight. To the naked eye, its gracefulness was almost like a dance.

But for Hajime, as the sword swung, his heart leapt as the blade cut through the air. He didn’t know a thing about sword training, and the intense look on Peko’s face didn’t help matters. He watched politely, giving her the benefit of the doubt. She doesn’t know. She has no reason to hurt or kill him. He’s just overreacting.

Hajime stood and watched as Peko swung her blade in a wide berth.

She doesn’t know.

Another swing, as Peko adjusted her stance.

There’s no way she could know…

Peko fell back into a stance, holding the blade with authority.

There’s no way-

But as Peko thrusted her blade forward in her Kata, Hajime’s instincts got the better of him, activating his fight or flight response, causing him to stumble back against the wall, falling over. “S-SHIT!” As he did, his sacrifice video tumbled out, sliding on the ground.

Peko’s eyes widened in shock at Hajime’s reaction, falling out of her Kata as her sword fell to her side. “...Hajime, are you alright? What…” Her eyes fell upon the sacrifice video. Her face went from a confused expression, and morphed slowly into one of clarity, before her eyes closed altogether, her lips tight. “...so...that is how it is…”

Hajime panted as he slowly started to get up, grabbing the sacrifice video quickly and stuffing it back in his shirt. “P-Peko, I-”

“There’s no need for words, Hajime. I understand the situation,” said Peko, sitting on her bed, clutching her sword in both hands, one hand at each end. “...I take it you have my sacrifice video, then. You are the one I am meant to kill to ensure someone’s safety.”

Hajime’s heart pounded in his ears at those words. He clutched his collar, trying to not freak out...that’s what Monokuma wants, right? For someone to break the tense atmosphere in a panic and causing something irreversibly to happen. For now, his back was simply to the door, just in case. “...I...I-I never wanted you to find out, Peko, not while you’re still...mourning...I’m sorry…” Hajime felt like an idiot. If he’d kept his composure, Peko wouldn’t have been able to pick up on it at all…

Peko let out a breath through her nose. “...I respect that, Hajime. Even if you ended up ultimately failing.” Her voice was eerily calm, as she closed her eyes. Hajime would have expected something more emotional in this moment...he wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. Peko gripped her sword a bit more tightly. “...is that why you were hesitant to interact with me after we received the videos?”

Hajime nodded. “...y-yes, honestly.”

Peko ran a finger down the blade. “...then you are a brave person for visiting me like this, alone, no less.” She looked down. “...despite your fears...you were willing to take that risk to spend time with me, and attempt to raise my spirits…” her lips curled a bit, allowing herself a smile. “...I...can’t say I ever expected that…”

Hajime started to calm down a bit, but he was still on-edge. “It...it just felt silly to be scared, that’s all…”

Peko nodded slowly. He stood up, and slid the sword back in its place on the wall. “...if you’re still worried about whether or not I intend to kill you, I have no such urge.”

Hajime let out a breath, probably a bit too relieved. “A-ah, you’re not, huh…?”

Peko shook his head. “No...I suspect you got...old master’s sister, correct…? Blonde hair, olive eyes, like him?”

Hajime took a step back. “...how did you…?”

Peko closed her eyes. “...Master Fuyuhiko was the most important person in my life. I don’t have anyone else I’m really close to, so...it’s a natural deduction for me that they’d select her, I suppose.” She folded her arms. “...I highly value the continuation of the Kuzuryu Clan, do not mistake me. But I will not kill someone for it, if I can help it.”

Hajime looked puzzled, so Peko continued. “...it is not honorable for the Yakuza to kill. Not an everyday person, especially like yourself. I am aware he cared deeply for his sister...but I see no reason to resort to murder.”

Hajime swallowed. “But aren’t you risking…?”

Peko shook her head. “...I see no risk. Even if a murder is to occur, I only need to worry about the killer getting away with their crime. With this group...I do not fear that. I have faith. Even if the temptation is great.”

Hajime was stunned. “...you...do? But we’re the ones who found at that...Fuyuhiko…”

Peko looked down, looking cold. “...you all are not the reason he is gone. That is his sin and his alone, as much as I pained coming to terms with that. You solved a murder to save lives...and I got so much help from you all in my time of grieving. I still feel great pain, but...I feel as though you have all helped me recover. To some degree.”

Hajime nodded. “...it’s just the right thing to do, Peko. Besides, Byakuya was the one to lead that effort.”

Peko smiled downward. “...and I am eternally grateful for his leadership. But I have also learned that the individuals aiding the leadership add so much more…” A tear streamed down the swordswoman’s face. “...perhaps that is a lesson master wanted me to learn. I just wish I’d seen it before.”

Hajime approached, sitting by Peko, putting an arm around her to comfort her. Before he could say anything, Peko turned and buried her face in his chest, returning the hold with a hug. She trembled, gritting her teeth as she let tears silently pour out into Hajime’s chest. “...y...y...F-Fuyuhiko…” Hajime gently rubbed Peko’s back, a calm, caring expression resting on his face as he quietly shushed Peko. He knew she was not fully recovered. That she needed to let out the pain. He would help her as long as she needed him to.

An hour later, and Hajime was staring up at the ceiling. The two had eventually lay down, so Peko could more comfortably let herself cry into Hajime, and she’d ended up crying herself to sleep.

He looked down at Peko, seeing that despite her slightly red face, and dried tears on her cheeks, she seemed calm. At peace. Comfortable with Hajime. Her hold on him felt akin to the way one may hold onto a childhood toy as they slept, or a blanket...which meant Hajime did not feel good simply leaving her.

The door was closed and locked, and it was clear that Peko had no intent to bring harm to Hajime. So as he stared at the ceiling, he felt alright sleeping here. Even if they were probably going to regret sleeping in their clothes in the morning, it felt wrong to do anything else.

And for once, Hajime felt like he could sleep easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter came out faster than the last one, huh? You might notice this chapter is a tad shorter than the prior one, but I believe doing group interactions like this, along with less scenes featuring Hajime, is able to make these chapters come out. Of course, these are different from investigations and trials, so I figure doing it this way will keep me from having a massive creative block like before. Hope you enjoy it none the less!


	11. Chapter 2-4

Despite the feelings of the prior night, the next morning was hilariously awkward. First there was Peko realizing what she had done, profuse apologies to Hajime, repeated reassurances from Hajime, and the eventual scamper back to his own dorm to change into new clothes as the two of them fixed themselves up for the day, each thoroughly embarrassed over it. But inevitably, the two were off to the hotel for breakfast, each giving eachother a few feet of space out of embarrassment.

It seemed they were the last two to arrive. Akane and Nekomaru were chatting at a table, Teruteru was hard at work cooking, Mahiru and Hiyoko were eating together, Kazuichi was seated with Sonia, fawning over her, Chiaki was keeping Mikan company as they ate, but what caught Hajime’s eye was Byakuya, Gundham, and Ibuki talking over in the corner. Things seemed hushed...Hajime would try and ask later.

In the meantime, Hajime grabbed some breakfast, with Peko following soon after, and the two of them decided to join Chiaki and Mikan, sitting with them. Chiaki looked up and sleepily waved. “Morning, guys...did you two sleep well?”

The pair averted their eyes a bit at the unintentional prompting that question resulted in, faces flushing. Peko cleared her throat. “Yes, I slept very well…”

Mikan leaned in, timidly examining Peko. “Your eyes are red...and you look flush...y-you’re not getting sick, are you…?”

Peko shook her head, starting to eat. “No, just...emotional.”

Chiaki took a moment to look at Hajime, before her face scrunched up a moment, looking down. “...glad you aren’t sick either, Hajime…that could be bad on a foreign island like this, you know.”

Mikan nodded quickly. “E-exactly my concern! There’s no telling what kind of viruses the bugs here could carry, I-I want to catch on the second signs show up…!”

Hajime swallowed a bite he was eating. “I’m sure anyone here would let you know if that was the case, Mikan.”

Mikan clasped her hands. “M-maybe, but still, do you know how many fatalities happen because people are too afraid or too embarrassed to see their doctors? I-I like being sure…!”

Hajime laughed a little bit, before going back to eating, with the occasional small talk coming up between the quartet.

As it continued, however, Peko seemed a bit...sluggish. It wasn’t like when Hajime had seen her that first morning, but it was clear something was dragging on Peko. He attempted to follow her gaze, but it just seemed to be over everyone, seeing everyone talking.

...it dawned on Hajime it was likely the fact that the group was incomplete. Something they could not change, fix, or easily forget.

“...excuse me.” Peko put down the remnants of her meal, before she quickly made her way out of the dining hall. Hajime reached out. “P-Peko? Peko?”

But it was too late, as Peko had already gone. Mikan looked down, almost appearing guilty, but there was probably nothing she could have done, either. She just got up, and cleared everyone’s food from the table. “...a...a-allow me.” She headed off to the kitchen quickly, leaving Chiaki and Hajime alone. Chiaki looked out towards where Peko had gone.

“...don’t worry about it, Hajime. She’s not gonna be okay for a while...give her time to heal.” Chiaki flipped open her game machine, starting to focus more on that as she headed out, too. It was at this point that Hajime noticed that they weren’t the first to leave, as only some people remained. Namely four, Akane, Nekomaru, Teruteru, and Byakuya. The first two because they were still eating, the third because he finally was able to eat, with everyone else’s food fixed up, and finally, Byakuya, who was now approaching now that Hajime was finished, as well.

“Hajime, I need to discuss something with you. Do you mind stepping outside?”

Hajime nodded, wondering what this was about, and soon the two boys headed outside. After rounding a corner, Byakuya folded his arms, the look on his face serious. “...do you recall the plan we discussed yesterday?”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah...what about it?”

Byakuya sighed. “Yesterday, I was able to ask Kazuichi about it.” He looked away, clearly bothered. “...I’m afraid he informed me the plan is...near to impossible.”

Hajime quickly felt dread rise up in him...perhaps it was the loss of a possible escape route. “...near to impossible…?”

Byakuya nodded simply. “Apparently, he’s not able to make an engine that large unless we were to scrap an absurd amount of machinery...and we’d require two to make that thing fly. I don’t see ridding ourselves of all technology as a safe plan, in case our escape is to fail...and it seems transforming it into a boat is also impractical. We’re going to keep his expertise open as a possibility, but it’s impossible with what we currently possess.”

Hajime slowly nodded, concerned. “I see...that’s not good…” He let a hand raise to his chin. “But, why’d you need to take me aside to tell me this?”

Byakuya looked back at the hotel restaurant. “It would have led to questions otherwise. If people caught on that there was an escape plan that ultimately failed...we might have wide-spread drop in morale. I’ve already informed Ibuki and Gundham, since they were also there. After this conversation, I ask you not to speak of the topic again. Do I make myself clear, Hajime?”

Hajime nodded slowly. “...yes, you do. I’ll keep it quiet.”

Byakuya smiled smugly, chuckling to himself. “...naturally. Thank you for your co-operation.”

Hajime folded his arms. “So what are you going to do now, then?”

Byakuya’s smile fell, and he looked out over the island. “...frankly, I don’t know. I believe today is a day where I should allow my mind some well-needed rest as I reconstruct my thoughts.” He seemed annoyed. “Not to rest on my laurels, but I seem to be presently out of ideas, and I feel as if I’ve explored every inch of the new island. This situation is...frustrating.”

Hajime tried to reassure Byakuya. “It’s going to be alright, you’ve been doing a great job so far, in leading us.”

Byakuya closed his eyes, before turning and walking off. “...have, I though…?”

Hajime reached out. “B-Byakuya? Wait…!” But it was too late, it seemed like Byakuya was off doing his own thing, whether Hajime wanted him to or not. Hajime threw up his hands, shaking his head. Guess that was over. He headed off to go find something to do.

\---

Hajime found himself at the ranch, deciding to visit the animals for a bit. Of course, when he arrived, he heard a set of voices, one expected, and one...not quite expected.

“Ahahaha...I see you are taking to them well.”

“They’re so soft...it’s nice…”

Hajime, intrigued by the pair, headed into the corral itself. Past some of the inner corrals, containing a small variety of livestock, he saw two people were actually crouched on the ground at the other end. From behind, it wasn’t hard to tell who was who. The taller boy with the black jacket and unique haircut had to be Gundham. While the cat-based backpack smiling back at him was solely worn by Chiaki. But the two of them together blocked whatever it was they were focused on themselves, so Hajime headed over, crouching next to them.

Gundham, turning to look a Hajime, gave him a nod in greeting. “Good morning, Hajime. What brings you here?”

Hajime tried to peer past Gundham a moment. “Nothing, really, just seeing what you two were doing.”

Now looking past the boy, Hajime was able to see that they were paying attention to a pile of hay. In that hay were four very familiar hamsters, all exploring the pile, while a hand belonging to the tired gamer played and pet them, being gentle and careful.

Chiaki was smiling a little. “...Gundham was just letting me play with his hamsters…”

Hajime smiled, too. “Oh, I see. Looks like fun.”

Gundham laughed to himself. “How fortunate for such agents of chaos that an essential period of exercise and entertainment for them is so amusing to mortals...and myself. You are only fueling their capabilities.” 

Hajime, unsure what that ominous statement meant, looked back to Chiaki as she played.

Chiaki was gentle and caring with the hamsters as she played with each in turn...it seems she was given some seeds to feed the hamsters with, as well, and would occasionally feed them one when she wanted to move on to another hamster, almost like a “goodbye” gift. They all seemed adorable in their own ways. One seemed quite energetic, another seemed content to just sleep in the corner, while another munched on the hay itself, and a fourth almost seemed to act stoic, like Gundham was prone to being. Chiaki seemed to favor the sleepy one and the hungry one, perhaps due to how she could relate to the both of them.

Hajime looked to Gundham again. “...I never knew you let people play with your hamsters.”

Gundham’s smile faded a moment. “Do not make that assumption lightly, boy. I do not allow simply any mortals to touch them. Only those with a powerful enough soul can handle their power...a weak one would only serve to be destroyed by my devas. And as much as I allow them to go about their own will, I do not wish for the horrid bear to decide that makes me a murderer…”

Hajime felt a chill run up his back. He couldn’t tell how serious he was sometimes. “...I...I-I see...and Chiaki has a powerful soul?”

Gundham nodded. “Yes...I can sense it. Only some people on this island seem to possess it...I will spare their secrets for now. But…” He looked at his hamsters. “...two I feel are weak in the soul...the flexible girl and the small girl...two differently weak souls, neither of which are currently capable of handling my beasts…”

Hajime nodded...he supposed it made sense. Akane was a bit reckless, and Hiyoko...well, she was Hiyoko, she seemed to relish in the pain of others. Seeing what she’d done to ants probably clued Gundham in on what she may do with other animals. “...well...what do you think about my soul then…?”

Gundham paused, looking at Hajime. After glancing him up and down, he gave a small nod. “...your soul is worthy, I feel. Did you wish to join your friend in entertaining them?”

Hajime smiled. “May I?”

Gundham laughed to himself. “A wise one, you are! Still asking for permission as I am making the offer...you certainly know your place. Go ahead.”

Hajime nodded appreciatively, before slowly reaching out. He let his hand slowly grace the back of one of the hamsters, feeling them crane their back to feel more of the petting. Hajime couldn’t help but smile as he scratched the hamster’s head, feeling the little guy lean into it.

Chiaki and Hajime continued to pet and play with the hamsters, their hands occasionally bumping into one another whenever they happened to go for the same one. Hajime slowly learned how to pet each one, realizing their distinct personalities through touch. He wonders what this is like for Gundham…

However, as Chiaki uses her other hand to feed the hamsters some seed, as she begins to feed the seeds to one, another one leans in and nudges them out of the way to eat it for themselves. As they do, the hamster shoves back, clearly peeved their food was stolen. The two begin to nip at each other, and the disturbance draws the attention of the other two, who inevitably are pulled into the fight, as Hajime and Chiaki look on in horror. Gundham quickly becomes stressed, reaching in. “Move away, NOW! I must tame them, and I do not wish to risk your lives with my touch!” Chiaki and Hajime quickly back off from Gundham, letting him do his work.

Gundham’s bandaged arm slides between the four of them , as they instead scratch at his arm, through the bandages, as he fiercely pushes them away from one another. His voice is raised, and stern. “No! Cease! NO! Heed my command, oh aggressive ones! Your war is at an end, so commands your lord of ice!” They continued to attack his arm aggressively, before he uses his free hand to maneuver the hamsters each to a different areas of his outfit, where after some more indiscriminate shiftins and bulges of his clothes, they slow and stop, the fight over as Gundham panted for air after finishing such a feat.

Hajime and Chiaki looked on, immediately concerned. He’d certainly put an end to the fight, but it had been quite frightening to watch. Hajime carefully approached as Gundham recovered, looking towards his left arm. The bandages were torn up, but now, moments after things had died down, he saw what he’d worried about, red blood starting to leak through the tears, and red stains appearing elsewhere on his arm. “G-Gundham, your arm...we should get you to Mikan…!”

Gundham quickly moved his arm away, getting into more of a seated position. “Insolence! ‘Tis but a flesh wound for the mighty Gundham Tanaka. I would not dare risk the life of the cleric when I can simply deal with this myself. He held his arm with his his non-bandaged hand to help stop the bleeding, talking through gritted teeth, clearly not enjoying the pain he was in, yet, seemed at least used to it. Perhaps that’s why his arm is so bandaged… “It will take forces mightier than that to defeat the Supreme Overlord of Ice...my devas may be formidable, but it is I who stands tallest in the end.”

Gundham stood up, looking down at his arm pensively. Chiaki and Hajime also stood, as Chiaki looked up towards Gundham. “...hey...Gundham, before you go...I have to know. Did we…?”

His cloak fluttered from an unseen breeze as he considered this, before he ultimately turned away from the duo. “...let thine soul rest without guilt, little one. You are not of fault. Take it as the will of chaos.” With that, he headed off, presumably to patch up his arm. The two were left watching him go, before they turned to one another. Chiaki looked downward a bit, clearly bothered.

Hajime, not needing to ask what was on her mind, just put a hand on Chiaki’s shoulder. “...maybe you can go find something to give Gundham if you still feel bad about it.”

Chiaki looked up towards Hajime, frown vanishing, as she nodded. “...yeah.”

Hajime began to walk with Chiaki. “Come on, I know this tree that might be able to help us…”

“...huh? A tree? That seems weird…”

“Just, trust me, you’ll see.”

\---

Mikan was out again, looking quite worried, but that was how she seemed to always look. Ohhhh...she just felt dread. She just needed to walk around the island a bit to clear her head. Yeah, that’d help. Walking is a good way to keep your energy up! Right...right…

As Mikan looked out over the ocean, she wondered to herself. How...long were they meant to be on this island for? Was it really just...forever? Looking back at the island, she wondered how viable that was...supplies always seemed to be in steady supply...she’d long seen how things seem to re-stock themselves. Looking down with a heavy swallow...none of the directions she seemed to look helped her feel any less trapped. Even as she looked at the sky, the realization she was looking at the same sky everyone she knew would be looking at...just made the distance feel paradoxically wider.

Mikan turned quickly into the hotel. No, no, no, she needed to get her mind off of that, that wasn’t healthy thinking! But as she headed straight into the lobby, she skidded to a quick stop, covering her mouth as she let out a muffled screech into it.

There were speckles of blood trailing on the carpet. Like little footsteps, leading into the lobby, before they ultimately vanished behind a couch. But they still guided the eye to the more bloody scene, as their scalp was bleeding, blood trickling down the back of their neck, as they lay sideways on the couch.

“E-EEEK! N-NEKOMARU…!”

Nekomaru suddenly fell off the couch, startled by the screech of Mikan, causing a pretty loud “THUMP” as he impacted with the ground. Mikan winced. A-all her fault again...but for a second she’d thought Nekomaru was...was…

Nekomaru suddenly stood up, all smiles, as he rubbed his bloodied head. “Hey, Mikan! Sounds like your lungs are as healthy and hearty as ever! Didja need something?”

Mikan hurried over, already trying to reach up. “N-Nekomaru, y-you’re all bloody! What happened…!?”

Nekomaru looked up. “Huh? I am…? Geez, I knew I had a splitting headache, but I hardly thought I literally had one! BWAHAHAHAHA!” His thunderous laugh made Mikan wince and squeak quietly, her eardrums flaring up a bit from how loud it was.

Miikan grabbed his large hand and attempted to get him to sit again. “Y-you should sit down, relax, that should be cleaned and disinfected!’

Nekomaru shrugged, going along with Mikan as she guided him onto the couch. Soon, he felt a stinging pain on his head, leaning away a bit. “Augh, easy on the disinfectant!”

Mikan bowed slightly as she tilted the bottle back up. “S-sorry…! I-it’s just a pretty bad wound, Nekomaru…!”

Nekomaru relaxed again. Hey, it sucked, but he’d felt worse pains while training. Speaking of…

Mikan carefully started to bandage him up where she could. “...h-how did you get these injuries?”

He groaned a bit. “Feh...Akane and I got a bit intense during our training today. She really wanted to beat me, and I had to show her a good time, y’know?”

Mikan seemed a bit alarmed. “W-what kind of training could get you hurt like this…!?”

Nekomaru pumped a fist. “Same as usual! How else are you gonna get better if you don’t TAKE IT TO THE EXTREEEEME?”

Mikan winced again, reeling in pain from the shouting, but not wanting to be rude by telling him to be quiet. “...m-maybe...n-not this extreme? You could get seriously hurt…!”

Nekomaru cracked his knuckles. “Ha, you have no need to worry! Akane’s tougher than she looks!”

Mikan sighed. It’s not her she’s worried about...w-wait- “D-don’t tell me she’s hurt, too…!?”

“Kinda! But she’s fine!”

Mikan squeaked. “F-fine, or…”fine”...?”

Nekomaru waved her off. “I mean it, she’s fine. She may not have won, but she ain’t as beat up as I got. This is a fluke.”

Mikan just nodded a little...she just hoped Nekomaru wasn’t lying…after some more bandaging, she stepped back. “Th...t-that should prevent any infection, at least...you should seriously take a rest, Nekomaru…!”

Nekomaru groaned. “Fine, fine, fine, whatever...I can go on, but if you insist…”

Mikan closed her eyes. “...j-just please take me seriously…” She slumped down behind the couch, trembling a bit.

O-oh, god, what if they got hurt again...oh, no...w-what if someone else got hurt? Ibuki was pretty rowdy, too...and who knew what Kazuichi got up to...and Gundham talked about his powers, wh-what if they backfired or something? And seeing how Sonia acted, she’d be someone to worry about...what if Chiaki tripped while she was gaming and got herself hurt? What if-

“...Eh? Mikan? You alright, there…?”

Mikan looked up, realizing she was hugging her legs as she trembled behind the couch, as Nekomaru looked down with a concerned expression. G-gah, why didn’t she leave the room before she panicked…!?

Mikan got up, offering a weak smile. “Y-yes, I-I’m fine, Nekomaru, you’re the one we should be worrying about! D-do you need a hot pad for your muscles? You said you were training, y-you could be sore…”

“...” Nekomaru cleaned his ear with his pinky, looking away. “...I’ll be careful. I mean it. I don’t wanna scare ya any more than I have to.”

Mikan bowed forward quickly. “Th...t-thank you...b-but you didn’t answer my question!”

Nekomaru’s eyebrows furrowed. “Y...yeah. I could use some hot pads.” He lay back down. He wasn’t actually sore. But...he shouldn’t be scaring people. He knows he looks a bit scary, but that wasn’t what was getting Mikan freaked out...at least, he thought so.

Mikan smiled. “O-okay...I’ll be right back, but I’ve got somewhere to be after...you promise not to strain yourself while I’m gone?”

Nekomaru offered a smile as he looked up at the ceiling. “...sure. Just get me, like...I dunno, some magazines or something, so I don’t bore myself to death.”

Mikan stiffened. “T-t-to death…?” She then realized what he said, and relaxed. “O-oh, that’s not possible, N-Nekomaru, but I’ll get them all the same! Be right back…!” She ran off to get some hot pads and magazines.

Nekomaru groaned, settling back down on the couch, rubbing his head. “...gah...can’t believe myself...gotta be better than that…” He let his head hang back a bit as he looked at the ceiling.

Sometimes it’s good to take a rest. Even if it ain’t for you.

\---

Hajime was strolling towards the central island, hands in his pockets. The day was not busy, and there was no pressure for him to do much of anything. It really just felt like a free day.

...so why was he making it something more stressful by choosing to go to the central island?

He looked towards it as he walked. There was something he knew they hadn’t really brought up since the start of their entrapment...but on the central island, where the statue stood...was that odd device.

That countdown clock...sure, every time he saw it, there were still weeks left before it would reach zero...but still. He couldn’t help but fear the purpose of it. What would happen when it reached zero?

Was nobody talking about it because it was something to worry about more as the time for it came closer? Or did they simply not want to think about the obvious inevitable conclusion…?

It looked like a bomb. He couldn’t dance around that fact any longer. It looked like the countdown was to a bomb going off and killing everything on the island.

It felt insane...but was it really? They were meant to live out the rest of their lives here, with no escape. Only murder to leave, and even then, you have to fool your classmates.

...Hajime hitched a breath and stopped a moment as the countdown clock came into view.

Monokuma only said they’d live out the rest of their lives. He never said it’d be long.

But before Hajime could let that despairing fact overwhelm him, he heard a voice.

“Heyyyy, Hajime! Just the guy I wanted to see!”

Hajime turned around, snapped out of his stupor, seeing Kazuichi coming up behind him, arms behind his head. “Whatcha just hanging around on a bridge for, I’ve got something more fun for you to do! Gotta hook up a bro, y’know?”

Hajime wouldn’t describe himself as a “bro”, but it was better than thinking about that countdown again, so he just accepted. “Sure...what did you want to do, then?”

Kazuichi just walked forward, gesturing for Hajime to follow. “You’ll see, Hajime! C’mon, walk and talk with me, I’ll explain more when we get there.”

Hajime quickly began to walk alongside the mechanic, a bit confused...he couldn’t just leave it at “wait and see”.

“...why can’t you just tell me?”

Kazuichi looked over. “Because it’s more fun to surprise you! Come on, don’t you trust your ol’ pal, Kazuichi?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “...um...don’t take this the wrong way, but…”

Kazuichi looked over, a bit shocked. “H-Huh!? C’mon, dude, what the hell? Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Hajime looked down a bit. “Well...not exactly, but...don’t you see why you seem kind of suspicious right now?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “I don’t see why, what makes you think this is?”

“Well, we’re in a game where we have to kill and escape, and you’re leading me off somewhere alone.”

“...” Kazuichi chewed on that statement for a moment, before turning and shaking a fist at Hajime. “H-hey! You seriously think I’m planning to kill you or something…?”

Hajime gritted his teeth. “I’m not like...accusing you, but when you won’t tell me, I have to start worrying, you know?”

Kazuichi scratched his cheek, sighing. “Come on, live a little, trust your fellow dude! It ain’t hard!”

Hajime then raised an eyebrow, deciding to turn things around on him. “...if I asked you to go somewhere alone and wouldn’t say why, would you go with me?”

Kazuichi raised a finger, opening his mouth, before stopping, blinking, before walking again with his arms crossed. “Gh...that’s not fair, dude! Play nice!”

Hajime pointed his own finger. “It’s more than fair, Kazuichi. Now will you just tell me?”

Kazuichi sighed. “...well, it’s not going to be the two of us alone, I can tell you that much. Can I still have my surprise, Hajime?”

Hajime considered a moment. Well, if they weren’t going to be alone, he could just run if he sees nobody else is around. “...fine, I’ll wait and see.”

Kazuichi groaned. “Gee, thanks, glad you’ve been so agreeable and co-operative with me trying to be a bro to you…”

The two kept walking, passing the central island, and heading onto the second one. Inevitably, they arrive at the second island. As they do, they run into Teruteru, who seemed to be carrying some supplies. He was bogged down by them, leaving the inevitable situation of the two of them catching up. Kazuichi, not missing a beat, slides in and takes some of the supplies. “Hey, Teruteru! Lemme help you with that!”

Teruteru let out a sigh of relief as he was finally able to pick up his walking pace. “Ah, bless ya, Kazuichi, you don’t know how hard it is on a guy like me to have to carry so much. I am a refined man, after all, ain’t got no time for the laborin’.”

Hajime, at least sound of mind seeing they were no longer alone, took some supplies, too, to help. “So, does Teruteru know what this is about, too?”

Kazuichi grinned. “Oh, he sure does! Don’t you, Teruteru?”

Teruteru had a glint in his eye. “Oh, yes, yes I do, indeed…”

Hajime just blinked. He may not have to worry about this being some kind of murder plot as much anymore, but he still felt uneasy that he was the only one not in the know. What were these two up to? He looked among the supplies...it seemed that what he’d grabbed was a box with some varied ingredients, as expected for Teruteru. But as he looked over at Teruteru’s box, it seemed to be some more mechanical pieces, more in line for Kazuichi...hm.

But, soon, their final destination was in view, the diner. Kazuichi led the other two boys in, opening up the door, and the three end up placing the boxes down by the bar of the diner, and Teruteru and Kazuichi split up the supplies amongst themselves. Hajime just sat down on a bar stool.

Hajime just sighed. “Okay, we’re clearly at the place you were taking me to, are you two going to tell me what’s going on here?”

The two other boys glanced between each other, before Kazuichi decided to start them off. “Well, Hajime, I had to invite you along to have some fun, y’know? If you heard you got left out, I’m sure you’d never forgive us! These things only happen so rarely, y’know!”

Hajime just threw his hands up in frustration. “What things? Just tell me!”

Teruteru and Kazuichi grinned, pumping their fists as they spoke in unison. “Girl’s beach party!”

Hajime blinked. “...w-what…?”

Teruteru, looking proud of himself, put a hand to his chest. “This morning, as I was taking out some trash, I couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between Mahiru and a few of the girls. She was talking about planning a beach party at Chandler Beach. ‘Girl’s only’, as she said!”

Kazuichi pumped his fists. “And Sonia’s totally gonna be there! So I wanna be there, too!”

Teruteru winked. “Now, ah, I don’t discriminate, myself, but a large gathering of people in swimsuits, having fun...well, now, I can’t very well pass that up, can I?”

Hajime put his hands up. “Wait, wait, wait, you’re just...crashing their party? N...none of us are girls.”

Kazuichi began to work with some of the supplies he’d grabbed. Seemed he had a beach umbrella at the moment, but was modifying it. “Ah, kinda! But we’ll make it worth their while! I’m getting some stuff ready, and Teruteru’s going to bribe em’ with some good ol’ beach food!”

Teruteru was already starting to cook, making a nice batch of hot dogs on the grill. “I’d hardly impose on such beauties, so I do hope this piques their interest...y’know, if my ol’ fashioned charm doesn’t convince them first.” Hajime shook his head. Teruteru may have some charming elements to him, but he’s certainly no charmer overall…

Hajime tilted his head. “So, um, what am I supposed to do, then?”

Kazuichi had a sly glint in his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, just follow my lead when it’s time, alright?”

Hajime groaned. Another surprise. Great. He just settled down and watched them work. “...so, why exactly are we here, then, and not at the beach? I get Teruteru needs to cook, but…”

Kazuichi looked back over. “‘Cuz, man, this is where Mahiru told everybody to meet up! That way they could all go to the beach together when everybody’s ready!” He looked quite excited. “They’re all gonna come in swimwear, Hajime, and that includes Miss Sonia…!” He paused, then pointed at the both of them. “She’s mine, by the way, don’t either of you dare try to woo her first. You wouldn’t break a bro’s heart, would you…?”

Teruteru chuckled to himself. “No worries, Kazuichi. Going after another person’s love interest simply ain’t right, nor respectful...I wouldn’t be my daddy’s boy if my momma didn’t hold herself with respect and stay faithful, now would I…?”

Kazuichi grinned. “Knew I could count on you, Teruteru. Don’t worry, Hajime, there’s still like, seven other girls to choose from, You could probably just start a harem if you’re the Ultimate Charmer or something!”

Teruteru wiped his nose as he got some blood away, containing himself. “Ah, and even still, we’ll get to see them all in their lovely swimwear…” 

Hajime just felt bewildered. What had he gotten himself into...he stammered a bit. “That...t-that certainly doesn’t sound very fair…”

Teruteru pointed. “You’d be right...but we’re gonna be fair by giving them a show right back!”

Kazuichi took out three matching camo...speedos. “See? They match! The girls love these!”

Hajime was stunned. “W...we’re going to be wearing that…!?”

Kazuichi elbowed Hajime. “Of course we are, you’ll get to show off to the girls, like they’re about to show off to us! That’s fair, right?”

Teruteru looked over Kazuichi and Hajime, then back at the speedos. He turned to his cooking, chuckling to himself, clearly eager…

Kazuichi put the speedos away. “...we’ll change later! Point is, we need to get ready before they all get here! After all, you never know when they’ll start coming in…!”

The door sounded off, and Kazuichi looked over in excitement…!

...nothing.

Kazuichi pouted. “Aw, must have been the wind...I was really hoping it was miss Sonia…”

Hajime sighed, rubbing his forehead. “...still, me? Why not any of the other guys? Gundham? Nekomaru? Byakuya?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “Sorry, my man, but out of the guys here, ain’t nobody bro material like the three amigos!” He then looked out of the corner of his eye, in thought. “Besides...I don’t need any big strong guys catching Sonia’s eye before I can…”

Hajime, worried Kazuichi brought him along because he wouldn’t be hard competition against Sonia, shaking his head. “...alright, whatever, I guess…” He sighed.

Kazuichi went back to work on the umbrella, as Teruteru looked back to Hajime. “So, since Kazuichi’s far too head over heels to think of breaking the heart of...which of the other girls do you think you’re going to try and attract, Hajime?”

Hajime’s face turned crimson, immediately a few options flashing through his mind. “...I...I-I don’t know...besides, should I? What if I had a girlfriend back home or something that I can’t remember…?”

Teruteru looked over Hajime, before looking back at his work. “You don’t.”

Hajime blinked. “...how can you be so sure?”

Teruteru smirked. “Even without memory, a taken man’s a taken man, Hajime. Your subconscious would surely prevent you from breaking the heart of the girl of your dreams...the fact you’re so easily flustered by the mere thought of the other girls shows how much of a bachelor you are…”

Hajime really hated that he didn’t have a rebuttal for that.

But, they soon heard the door open again, and the group turned to see who it was!

Standing there in a checkered black and white bikini, showing off the more average, but still somewhat curvy, trim body of a photographer on the go, was Mahiru. And her hands were on her hips, clearly irritated.

“...who told.”

Teruteru chuckled. “You did, my dear, I couldn’t help but overhear you…”

Mahiru sighed out through her nose, before leaning forward, with a scolding finger. “I’m ashamed of you, are you seriously trying to invade this girl’s only party? I specifically didn’t want any boys…!”

Kazuichi put his hands up. “Hey, hey, take it easy, we’re not just gonna invade! We wanted to help!”

Mahiru raised an eyebrow. “...’help’, huh? Really.” She seemed unconvinced.

Kazuichi tightened some bolts. “Observe!” He took the beach umbrella and stood it up, before unfurling it. Despite the bad luck Kazuichi was drawing to himself for such a jinx, it did look impressive. Cup holders, fans, even a gyroscope for maximum shade...it sure seemed ideal for a beach visit.

Mahiru did her best to not look impressed, still looking stern. She looked over at Teruteru’s spread of beach food...that made her brow turn a bit, as she started to debate with herself. “...well...this is all thoughtful...but-”

Hajime felt Kazuichi smack some suntan lotion and a towel into his hands, as Kazuichi put his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. “And Hajime here’ll help treat you all nicely! Think of him as a beach butler! What’s the harm in letting us come?”

Hajime sighed to himself. Of course this was his plan. Convince them by providing them with an unwitting butler.

Mahiru, staring at Hajime, trying to determine if this was just Hajime’s perverted plan, or if he was just another unwitting victim in all of this, just ran a hand through her hair. As if she could ever accept this...she was supposed to be planning a girl’s day out, dammit, it was supposed to be a break from the boys for a bit.

She shook her head. “Look, this is all nice, but-”

“Yaaay! Manservants!”

Mahiru turned around, seeing two girls had arrived roughly together. The first, who had been excited over the manservants, sporting a traditional one piece that was orange and flowery, showing off her younger, undeveloped figure, was Hiyoko, arms up in the air. “Can’t believe we get to have boys waiting on us hand and foot!”

“Heh, yeah, and we get some of Teruteru’s awesome food, too!”

The second girl, who had a fit, tanned, tone body, and was blessed with with larger assets than most, wore a white and blue striped bikini that exemplified this figure, though it was stained red with blood, and-wait, what.

Hajime took a step back. “A-Akane?! You’re all bloody…!”

Akane laughed a bit, showing a toothy grin. “Yeah, this is nothing. Just had a bit too much fun training with Nekomaru, y’know?” She rubbed where the apparent wound was on her head, at least proving it wasn’t bleeding too much by the minimal smearing. “See? I’m totally fine. It’s healthy to lose blood now and again!”

Not entirely sure about that, Mahiru didn’t want to cause any more of a scene. “Just...please go wash off in the bathroom before more people come, you’ll freak more people out.”

Akane shrugged. “Alright. Be right back!” Akane headed to the bathroom, and soon the sound of her cleaning off in the sink could be heard.”

Mahiru turned back, but Hiyoko was there, looking up at her appreciatively. “I can’t believe you thought of everything! A girl’s beach day with boys doing stuff for us? This is going to be so much fun! Thanks, Mahiru!”

Mahiru was about to say something, but stopped, looking at Hiyoko, her gaze softening. She bit her lip a bit, looking at the trio of boys, before sighing, shaking her head and shrugging. “...what can I say? I...just wanted us to have a good time.”

As Kazuichi and Teruteru high-fived, Hajime knew Mahiru had gotten herself trapped into letting them go. He felt a bit bad, but at least the others seemed happy about it so far.

“U-um, excuse me...am I late…?”

Looking to the entrance, there stood a softer girl, who appeared to be wearing stark white bikini bottoms, and very light pink bikini top. She had her hands together behind her back, gaze cast downward, and a little sweaty from hurrying over.

Teruteru once again had to hide his bloody nose as he this time brought a fist to his mouth as he grinned, disguising the flow of blood a bit. “Not at all, not at all! Dare I say I’d be fine with waiting for something like that…!”

Hiyoko folded her arms. “Hmph. We’re still waiting on half the girls...I wanna go play already! Though at least you’re out of the way now…”

Mikan closed her eyes. “T-that’s good...I...I-I had to treat someone a little bit before I came here, so I was worried I’d run late…” She didn’t elaborate, simply sitting at one of the booths to wait until it was time to go. Mahiru decided to sit with her, to try and calm Mikan’s nerves a bit.

It would be a few more minutes before anyone else showed up, giving the boys more time to prepare for bringing all the supplies to the beach house. Hajime was just taking a rest on one of the bar stools, giving him an ample view of the next visitor.

“Hi, guys...you guys ready for the beach?”

This heftier, soft, short girl came in, wearing a more lacy, ruffled cream bikini, which was somehow darker than the rest of her pale skin. Hajime couldn’t help but feel his face flush as he realized just what kind of figure she’d been sporting this whole time, now that it was on show.

Chiaki lifted a bag. “I brought games…huh? Hajime…? Teruteru…? Kazuichi…? What are you all doing here, you’re not girls...I think.”

Mikan looked over. “O-oh, um, Mahiru was just telling me that the boys offered to help out with beach day...what kind of games did you bring?”

Chiaki dug around a little. “Just some board games...Settlers of Catan, Betrayal at House on the Hill, Ticket to Ride-”

Hiyoko butted in. “Oh, come on, you don’t go to the beach to play board games! Exercise your fat ass for once and have fun, why don’t you?”

Chiaki was a little startled, but looked down a bit. “O-oh...well...okay, then.”

Mahiru sighed, trying to mediate, offering “We could do that later, Chiaki, I’m sure if you tried playing those at the beach, they’d get all sandy or wet, and that’d ruin them. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Chiaki just nodded. “I guess...I suppose this will be a good way to increase my stamina stat.” She put it at that, but as she sat down, Hajime noticed her staring some daggers at Hiyoko, clearly annoyed she wasn’t going to be having her fun right away.

Kazuichi just grinned to himself, breathing a little heavily. “Oh, boy, everyone looks so great so far...but I’m sure Miss Sonia’s swimsuit will outshine them all! I can’t wait to see the bare skin of a goddess…!” he said to himself, barely loud enough for Hajime to hear. Hajime glanced back at Kazuichi with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

The door sounded off again, and Kazuichi looked towards it with the eager hope of a man with an excited...heart, only for his face to fall quickly.

The blonde girl stepped in, long hair flowing behind her like a royal cape. However, her body was clad with a clingy wetsuit, dashing any hopes Kazuichi had of seeing skin today. She waved, clearly happy. “Hello, everyone! I am excited to spend the beach day with you all~!”

Kazuichi groaned, gaze lingering if only for Sonia’s curves, before his head hung back. “Darn iiiit...of all the things to wear…”

Sonia sat down at a booth, swinging her feet a little bit with anticipation. “My heart is absolutely pummeling right now...I have never gone on a beach day before! This is going to be fantastic!”

Akane, coming out of the bathroom, all clean and dry, was grinning. “You bet it is! Hot sands, warm sun, cool water, AND free food? Nice to finally relax for a change!”

Mikan just nodded in agreement, oblivious to Akane’s prior injury. “Y-yes...I’ve never done one of these either...never really had the friends to do it with, really…”

Double-edged statement aside, it seemed the group was in relatively high spirits, excited for a day of rest and relaxation. Even the boys had a chance to change into their (frankly embarrassing) swimwear, aside from Hajime, who had opted-out of the revealing speedo. But Mahiru was watching the clock, and after a bit, she got peeved.

“...it’s been 10 minutes since the meet-up time...where the hell are they…?” She started to get up. “Geez, I’m not gonna let late-comers ruin-”

As if on cue, the door slammed open with a sound that could only be described as a demon screech only made possible by the vocal cords of an ultimate, as the long-haired girl rushed into the venue arms pumped. “BEAAAAAAACH EPISOOOOOODE!” Her curvy body was adorned with a deep red tartan plaid bikini (interesting choice) with some self-made piercings on it, and a matching pair of goggles, as unlikely a product sounds, resting on her forehead. Ibuki whooped a bit. “Ibuki gets to hang with all the giiiirls! Yahoo!” As she saw everyone, she gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh, and boys! And what rockin’ swimwear you all have…! What a time to be alive!”

Mahiru got up, putting her hands on her hips, sighing. “Ibuki, where WERE you? The meeting time was ten minutes ago!”

Ibuki poked her cheek with a wink as she playfully stuck her tongue out. “Oh, y’know, Ibuki wanted to be on time, but I guess it didn’t work out that way, huh?” Her playful nature faded a bit as she held her hands by her waist, sighing. “Ibuki wanted to walk Peko along, but she knocked on the door, and waited and waited and screamed and waited, but she didn’t come out...I guess she’s still pretty sad.”

Mahiru’s anger faded a bit as she shook her head. “Oh, well...let’s just get going, then, so we can make use of the time we have. C’mon, everyone, to the beach house!”

With a mostly-collective cheer from the group, everyone got up and began to travel down through the tunnel separating Chandler Beach from the rest of the second island, eager chattering being shared by the students. A beach day felt natural, what with the more calming, tropical air, and how downright peaceful things had been lately. It was a needed break from the thoughts of the motive, murder, escaping the island, trying to defy Monokuma...just kick back, and have fun for once.

Everyone came onto the tropical sand, still excited. Girls began to lay down their towels, Kazuichi set up his souped-up umbrella for whoever just wanted to kick back and relax, and Teruteru and Hajime set up a table for beach food and drinks to be picked up by the group, with Teruteru getting a grill started for more food to come, well aware of Akane’s appetite. Hiyoko began to teasingly chase Mahiru around, and for a moment, everything seemed great.

...until.

Chiaki was just sitting down under the umbrella Kazuichi had set up, perfectly content with relaxing a little before joining the others. But as she got comfortable, she noticed something odd. She turned her foot, looking at the sole.

...it was then that her brow furrowed with worry, and quickly panic.

“Guys…? Guys!” Chiaki started to look around.

Some of the others looked over, Hiyoko accidentally smacking right into Mahiru from behind, stumbling back. “Ugh...what is it?”

Chiaki’s eyes gazed around, before she saw it, pointing at the sand. “Look.”

Everyone’s heads turned to see what it was.

In the sand, where there were some drops of blood, where Chiaki had accidentally stepped moments before.

Akane’s fist tensed as she took a step back. “...eh? What the hell…?”

“Y-yikes! There’s some more over here!”

Ibuki pointed at some more blood in the sand, and as everyone started looking around, only now did they notice some blood speckled around it. But as eyes turned towards the ocean...there was a trail of blood heading towards it, a little more substantial than the scattered droplets.

Mikan was panicking a bit now. “O-oh, oh no, oh no…!”

Hajime looked to Akane, sweating. “Akane, were you and Nekomaru sparring on the beach here again, by any chance?”

Akane was stressed, trying to not step on any blood as she backed away from the bits pointed out earlier. “No, man, this ain’t mine, or Nekomaru’s, for sure…!”

As everyone began to talk and shout to each other in the panic, Hajime’s gaze turned, as he looked towards Mahiru. She was as pale as a ghost, still looking out towards the ocean, pupils dilated in fear as they trembled, her mouth slightly open. Hajime followed her gaze, and he saw a more shadowy area in the water...where the water seemed tinged a redder color.

Without thinking, Hajime ran towards the water. He had to check what that was. Maybe just a sea creature that had gotten gored by a predator. Just to ease everyone’s doubts. But as he ran, his teeth clenched, before he leapt into the water with a dive.

He heard Mahiru calling out “Hajime-!” before his ears dulled from the water, plunging his hearing into a murky, muted dull sound of the ocean. He forced his eyes open against the salty water as he started to swim a short ways towards it, wanting to see it for himself. After all, there was no way it happened again. But he soon stopped, his eyes widening painfully in shock against the salty water.

It was finally revealed what was keeping that shadow from floating up towards the surface. Tied down to the floor of one of the more shallow parts of the ocean that one can be in, by two compressed air tanks, the surface was almost tantalizingly close compared to other parts of the ocean one can sink into.

They almost looked serene, in a way. Their eyes were closed, and their mouth was shut. It almost looked like they were at peace. In the water, their hair, now undone from the normal style it had, was allowed to freely float, making something like an aura around them as the hair was carried around freely in the water. Even the way their arms floated made them look almost alive.

The sight was disturbingly beautiful, in a way. Or at least it would be...if it wasn’t made up of the corpse of Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, who saw that coming?
> 
> I fully expect this particular choice to be fairly controversial. Obviously I can't speak about it much, considering how early in the series we are, but trust me, I put thought into this decision of Peko dying this early. I just hope you enjoyed my portrayal of her while she was around.
> 
> That being said, next time, we'll be going straight into another investigation. Good luck trying to figure out who stole Peko from you guys far too early.
> 
> ...aside from myself, of course.


End file.
